I thought I was free
by Pathatlon
Summary: FINSIHED! - PG for later: WIKTT Adoption Act challenge: Severus has been forced to take in a charge, now he must admit to himself, that even small children can teach you a thing or two
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it, it's purely entertainment.  
  
This is a challenge fic; please review  
  
Flashback Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione stirred slightly in her bed, nothing much, just lightly. It was near the end of the term and Christmas was approaching. She would be going home to meet her family and they would spend Christmas together and exchange gifts like always. However, as Hermione lay in her bed, dreaming softly about books, the death of Sirius, Harry, Ron, her family, the snow which had begun falling from the sky, all the things around, she was woken by professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Granger," her voice spoke, and faintly Hermione registered the voice inside her head. The voice spoke her name again and Hermione finally managed to snap out of her deep sleep. She looked up and met her Transfigurations teacher's worried face.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked bewildered and turned her gaze frightened towards her magical alarm clock, in fear that she had slept in late. It was 3:00 AM. "It's night," she stated surprised and met her professor's gaze again. A sudden flinch in her heart made her realise what had happened. She shot out of bed. "No," she barely said as she watched professor McGonagall gesture her towards the door. Hermione shot a glance towards the two other beds in the room. Lavender and Parvati was obviously still asleep, their deep breath was heard from within the closed curtains surrounding their beds.  
  
"Miss Granger, please follow me to the headmaster's office," professor McGonagall said softly. All Hermione did, was back away for a second and then run out of the room and ran to the headmaster's office. Vaguely she registered how cold that castle felt in the cold winter night. Having rushed out of bed and hurried off, Hermione hadn't even taken shoes on or slippers, not to mention appropriate clothing. She was wearing her faint white winter PJ in cotton, vague lines made a pattern all over the PJ, leaving to the imagination of the forms, which the stripes made. The cold stone floor was sending a numb feeling through her body as she ran the hallways. Only a very vague echo of her naked feet hitting the cold stone floor was carried around in the hallway as she ran, but she didn't notice. A stitch was approaching and her breath was beginning to get heavy and thick. Her mouth seemed dry, and when she finally reached the eagle guarding his entrance, she was out of breath and on the verge of collapsing.  
  
"Strawberries, Fizzing Whizbee, Cockroach cluster, Sherbert lemon, Lemon drop!" Hermione uttered out hoping for a result. "Muggle sorts, candy, lollipop..." The guard began to rotate and Hermione stepped onto the stairs and was carried up. Her legs were trembling, but not from coldness, but from nervousness and fright. Inside she whispered over and over again a plea for her parents' well being. Finally the rotation stopped and Hermione opened the door to the headmaster's office without knocking. Several people sat inside, some she knew, and others she didn't. Tonks, Moody, Remus, Snape, and then a couple of people she had only seen, but did not know the names of. They all looked at her as she burst inside. She trembled slightly as the adrenaline calmed down inside of her and she started to remember how she had awoken. Suddenly it felt like a dream, where did McGonagall go? Her mute question was answered as McGonagall entered the office.  
  
"Miss Granger needn't to run off like that," she said and stirred Hermione over to a chair for her to sit in.  
  
"You don't have to say it," Hermione suddenly burst and removed herself from McGonagall's firm grasp. "When I looked at the clock and saw what time it was, I knew what it was about," her voice started to tremble and knew further speaking would come out stuttering and hoarse. Insecure about the lasting of her voice, Hermione spoke anyway. "They're... they're... No... I..." She tried to form what she was going to say, but her voice, heart, and mind didn't seem to agree about what to say. Luckily, or not, Albus spoke.  
  
"Hermione..." he started out and Hermione saw the same she had seen in her transfigurations professor's eyes.  
  
"Just now? What happened exactly?" Hermione demanded hoarsely, nobody spoke. "Dammit speak to me! What happened exactly?" Hermione demanded in a more stern voice.  
  
"Miss Granger do try not to shout," a cold voice spoke from somewhere in the room. Hermione identified it as her potions professor right away. The man she had spent the first term with during the first stage of her sixth year project.  
  
"I will shout if I feel like it!" Hermione spat back feeling no remorse from biting back a teacher. "Tell me!" She demanded again.  
  
"Hermione, please take a seat," Albus asked and Hermione did was she was told. Albus told Hermione everything, from Snape finding out at one of the Dark Revels that the Death Eaters would attack, and him telling Dumbledore about it. From the further actions and the scenario when they got to her house. Hermione just sat swigging all information she had been told.  
  
She had only pursed her lips into a thin line and then she had gotten up, not speaking a single word. Dumbledore gave her a dreamless sleeping draught, which she accepted politely and then she wandered off without further comment. She had gulped the draught as she had entered the dorm and then she lay down and slept. The following morning she would think about everything. The following morning she would take care of what needed to be taken care of.  
  
She had slept through the day, not attending any classes, and when she woke up she did what every other person would, probably, have done in her case. She cried. She cried for hours, telling people to leave her alone. She cried to another day and, again, she did not attend any classes. When finally coming to her self again, Hermione realised she had spent three days mourning and only eaten little, when she at night woken up and left the tower to see the kitchen. When she had renewed her strengths, Hermione found that she it was the last school-day before going home in the vacation, so, with a slight hiccup, Hermione left to see the headmaster and talk to him about her parents' clinic, her house and all the other things.  
  
She still had not met Harry and Ron who was anxiously worried, so she had been told by Lavender and Parvati, and it wasn't until the end of the day when Hermione entered the Gryffindor Tower around dinner, that she met her two friends sitting in the common room, waiting for her while everyone else was in the Great Hall for dinner. Then Hermione cried and little more by the shoulders of her beloved brothers, and then they went to the Room of Requirement to sit and talk. Hermione would tell them all about her childhood, about her parents and how they had met. How her life was before she became a witch and how her parents' reaction was when she got her letter. She told about her thoughts, her feelings and her wishes for the past and the future. Then Harry and Ron helped Hermione planning of what to do with things. Ron proposed that she kept the house and she decided to do so, but sell her parents clinic.  
  
After having been in the Room of Requitement until five am, Hermione, Harry and Ron had planned everything, from her parents' funeral to selling the clinic. Dumbledore was happy that she had thought of everything and he did everything he could to help her. Since Hermione wasn't of age and therefore would be put in custody of the muggle ministry, Albus Dumbledore offered to adopt her. Of course Hermione had used a time-turner and therefore was of age, but only in the wizarding world, it would be hard to explain the muggle ministry and the easiest way to make then stop snooping around her, would be adopting her and letting them know she would be fine.  
  
Hermione had spent the Christmas vacation on cleaning out. Dumbledore had found her a muggle lawyer who had a wife who was a witch, and therefore knew what would need to be done. He had helped her selling the dentist clinic for a large amount of money and helped her learn the muggle system. Dumbledore put on the Fidelius Charm on her house and became her secret keeper and the lawyer helped her selling things. Hermione mostly sold her parents stuff. It wasn't that she really wanted to, but she knew that she could not live in the house if it wasn't 'cleansed'. She needed to accept that they were dead and keeping their stuff wouldn't bring them back - not only for her own sake, but for her parents' too. She knew them well enough not to want her to suffer.  
  
It had been two drastic weeks where Hermione had made changes in her house. Everything was being replaced, well not everything, but close. Sometimes, rather often, she would break down and cry while she was cleaning. Sometimes she fell asleep in her parents' old room. Sometimes she would sit and watch all the family photos while drinking tea and crying. Sometimes she listened to music while cleaning, songs about love, song about loss, songs about hate and death, it depended on her mood. Sometimes she spent a day crying instead of doing anything else.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Severus Snape: Owner of Merlin's Order, First Class. Great, and well-known, war hero in the great battle against Voldemort, not to mention a great spy – he was standing in foyer of the Ministry of Magic, looking very much like a gaping fish.  
  
Voldemort had killed a lot of families. Those families had tried to hide their children from getting killed, which resulted: a hell of a lot of children without parents. So the Ministry had done what only thing they could do. They had completed a law, which enforced everyone from the age of 20 years of age that is not attending University and above, to take in at least one child (anyone below 17 years of age), unless they already have at least two children in their care. Married couples are only required to take in one child. Those who are over the age of 80 don't have to take in a child. So, even being a war hero did not count. Severus was forced to take in a child, and it was the reason for him being in a crowded foyer with small obnoxious children running wild.  
  
"Severus, lighten up," Albus Dumbledore said as he arrived with Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and Tonks.  
  
"Lighten up?!" Severus nearly roared, "I am forced to take in an obnoxious child!" He felt the urge to cry. "As if the children at Hogwarts aren't already getting on my nerves, how do you think I will handle a ten year old, nine, five, four?"  
  
"Severus..." the old wizard calmed him down, "it's not that horrible. If you don't want a four year old, then don't adopt one. We're going to take in children too," Albus smiled greatly.  
  
"Why? You're above 80, you don't have to..." Severus couldn't understand the old man, not a bit. "Who are you adopting?"  
  
"Remus is adopting Harry and I've adopted Hermione three quarters of a year ago when she lost her parents. They are old enough to take care of themselves so we decided to adopt some more," he chuckled lightly along with the rest. "Well almost, not me, I'm too old," he chuckled again.  
  
"Can I help you?" A young witch had approached the little party with a long scroll.  
  
"Yes, we're here to adopt some children," Tonks said brightly to the witch.  
  
"Just take a long look around, when you've found your child, find me and we'll sign you up," she smiled brightly and left.  
  
"It sounds like a bloody market! Take two, pay for one!" Severus snarled indignantly and sniffed coldly.  
  
"Severus, you might as well find a child, they need you," Albus said and padded him gently on the back, before leaving with the rest to find some children. Minerva had almost already found herself a child, a young girl, and Remus Lupin was talking with a young boy whose cloths were torn slightly. albus was walking around with Tonks, who were looking eagerly at the large number of children.  
  
"Might as well get the best out of it," Severus said dryly to himself and began pacing around the children. The more he walked between them, the more he felt like he was in a market to buy candy. He shivered and decided to think about what he would like in his child. Good god! He had already started calling the child 'his' before he had even chosen it!  
  
As Severus watched the masses of children and adults who were trying to choose a child, Severus's eyes caught a hold of a young girl sitting in a corner. She had brown frizzy hair, lots of little brown curls, and she was wrapped in bunches of clothing as if trying to hide in it. A young couple was trying to get in contact with her, but she seemed to be ignoring them. After a minute the young couple left and the girl moved slightly in her seat, with a smug settled on her face. At first Severus wondered why she seemed so pleased with herself, but after having watched her dismiss several possible parents, Severus realised what she was doing. Slowly he walked towards her and watched as she, once again, dismissed a possible parent.  
  
"Clever," he said calmly as he approached the girl. She jumped slightly by the sound of his voice, and then pretended he wasn't there. "I know what you're doing and I must admit that I'm quite impressed," he said truthfully, knowing that he had never been so honest in his entire life. She still did not speak. "If you're going to be adopted it has to be on your terms. Of course what else could people have expected, it's like a pig- market," his said thickly and with a fresh hint of bitterness and sarcasm. He took a seat next to her. "I suppose I should try and tell who I am..." he said weary, "My name is Severus Snape, one out of the eight truly great potion masters in world, youngest too, Hogwarts professor in potions. My life is to make potions and teach the annoying brats of Hogwarts. I am an intolerable, insufferable, cruel, mean and vicious person and I don't care about others. Only living Snape left which makes me Lord to be precise. Why, I can tell you if you pick me to be your... guardian," the girl looked at him and Severus knew why. Not only had he told that it wasn't him who chose her, but her who chose him if she wished, he also used the word guardian to make her understand that he wasn't interested in filling her dead parents space, but offer her protection and a new start. The girl looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I am forced to take in a child, I am not very nice, though, I would never ever hurt you," he assured her suddenly, "I have a great temper, but I would never react with my wand or my hand! I assure you that," he promised truly. "I am an old Death Eater," she seemed to flinch nervously, "I was a spy for Albus Dumbledore, the old man over there," Severus pointed towards Albus and the girl followed his gesture, "I was spying on the Dark Lord and collected information for the Light from the beginning of this last war and I was a spy at the first war too..." he watched her, she was listening, but pretended not to. "If you select me, you must behave. There is certain things I do not tolerate and that in an unbearable behaviour... I study a lot of things, that is my hobby," there was a pause while both just sat looking at the children and adults in the room. A young man and woman approached them.  
  
"Is she taken?" The man questioned and both Severus and the girl seemed to jump slightly by the question. Severus felt the heat rise to his face, what a question! How dared he treat the children like that?  
  
"She is not taken nor will she ever be! She is the one to take guardians, not the other way around!" Severus rose to his feet, making the young couple back away in horror and left. "How undignified!" Severus snarled coldly and sniffed the air annoyed.  
  
"Thank you," the young girl suddenly said and Severus looked at her surprised, "for not acting like them..." she did not smile, as if she had more to say.  
  
"You're... welcome," he mumbled not knowing what else to say.  
  
"My mother was a muggle, but my father a wizard," she watched his reaction as if she suspected him to draw back, but nothing happened to her relief.  
  
"I am not judging you because of such a insignificant detail. I happen to know a very intelligent and magical witch whose parents were both muggles," said Severus without mentioning that it was Hermione Granger he spoke of. God he hated himself, no, her. Hermione Granger! !ARG! The little girl suddenly held out her hand towards her, and Severus looked at her frightened.  
  
"What?" He asked apprehensive and looked at her slender hand and young hand.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Her voice had changed into a voice more proper for her age. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, which oddly reminded him of someone.  
  
"Why? Didn't I tell I am mean and cold? Who would ever want to choose me?" He asked baffled even though he had tried to be the one she chose for half an hour's time now.  
  
"We're in the same boat, both have to adopt a child in your case and a parent in my case... Beside, you're different," she said wisely and with a small smile. Severus met her small hand and together they walked over to a one of the Ministry workers and signed the adoption papers. It seemed almost wrong holding her hand, it was so small next to his. His long fingers could get around her wrist several times, or so it felt like.  
  
"Hello," the witch greeted with an unbelievable singsong voice, both Severus and the girl flinched surprised and back away. "Adopting this girl, mr?"  
  
"Severus Snape, and yes I am adopting this young lady," he said as if it wasn't obvious already.  
  
"Name?" She looked at the young girl and smiled fondly.  
  
"Phoebe Selene Congatty," she responded and Severus felt her hand tighten his as if she tried to prevent herself from attacking the Ministry worker. Severus smirked mutely at the thought of this new young girl of his, Slytherin. Or?  
  
"Good, good. Do you wish to keep the name?" The witch asked in a singsong voice, and bended a little to level the girl. Severus frowned.  
  
"You don't have to treat her like a little child, so stop using that hideous voice. She will keep her name if she wishes to," Severus said as a matter-of-fact. The woman looked at him coldly by his remark, but when Severus looked back at her, she stepped back slightly nervous and apologised politely  
  
"Actually, I would like to add Snape to my name, Phoebe Selene Cognatty Snape," her voice was polite and very adult, even though she was only eight or nine. It was then Severus Snape realised this huge mistake. To his horror, this girl would probably end up in Gryffindor when being sorted. Almost right then and there Severus wanted to drop the child and run off and never return. But he didn't.  
  
"Good, and you Mr Snape..." the witch broke him train of thoughts and handed him some papers to sign.  
  
"Good. Here," she handed him Phoebe's birth certificate, "have nice day," she ended and hurried to leave. Severus stood with Phoebe for some moments, not knowing of what to do.  
  
Severus had left the Ministry without telling Albus, Tonks, Minerva or Remus about it. He had held Phoebe tight and then Apperated to Hogsmaede with her.  
  
"This is the guards of Hogwarts," he pointed and some statues of four wizards and witches. "They are located around Hogwarts and makes sure that the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, knows who enters. They also indicate the line of the Hogwarts grounds. Go beyond these and you'll be in trouble," he said unquestionably, "you are not allowed to leave Hogwarts, clear?" His voice was strict, but to his surprise she didn't seem very scared. Damn.  
  
"Yes," she said clearly.  
  
"Good. I am not quite sure how things will be when I teach. I think I heard Albus say something about day-care centre, but that doesn't matter know..." he gestured for her to follow him up to the castle. As they walked, she took his hand and held it tight. He looked down at her and felt a slight smile spreading across his lips. He knew this girl would never outweigh the cruelness he had done in his past life, but it would be a start.  
  
A/N: Not finished yet, next chapter will be up in three days. 30/5 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it; it's purely entertainment. This is a challenge fic; please review   
  
A/N I am so sorry for not updating when I was supposed to. I will make it up by updating two chappies. Chap 2-3 is up now :D  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
It had been a long Friday even though it had barely started. At eleven he had gone to the Ministry to find a charge, and now it was almost two o'clock. The new term had just begun, and weekend had already arrived along with nine children of the staff. The entire staff had adopted children at the age of eight and up. Severus was the only one with a child at the age of seven. Minerva had adopted a young girl called Andromeda and Remus, who was DADA teacher, had his new charge that was called Christian plus he had Harry Potter. Then Albus had Hermione Granger and Silvia Sprout had adopted a soon-to-be eleven-year-old girl called Amanda plus one of her own Hufflepuf students, whom she was very fond of and whom had lost her family anyway. Silvia wasn't the only one who had adopted students, Sinistra had adopted her two best Astronomy students and Madam Hooch had adopted a girl called Amanda in seventh year. The wizarding world had been very generous with adopting children and Severus knew that it wouldn't be too long before they all were adopted, if not, Mrs Weasley would sure take the rest.   
  
Severus had explained the girl... Phoebe about Hogwarts. She hadn't been told that much about the castle by her parents, and therefore was very interested in everything Severus told her. Severus also allowed her to read the simplest books he owned, unfortunately that wasn't very much, so around 14:30 Severus decided that he might as well take her out shopping. The young girl would need proper cloth, books and whatever little girls played with.   
  
"I am not going to play dolls with you," Severus warned her after they had stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Phoebe looked dizzy and seemed to be on the edge of vomiting. "You've never travelled by the floo before?"  
  
"No," she admitted faintly and suddenly vomited all over the place.  
  
"Good god!" Severus sighed disgusted and several people turned to see what was going on. "She's never travelled before," Severus said to remove their attention. A quick flick with his wand and the place was clean. After that, Severus took the girl into the courtyard and entered Diagon Alley from there. Phoebe did seem like the person who wasn't very good at accepting gifts, even though it was from her new guardian.  
  
"It is not only my money, Phoebe, it is ours. If you wish anything, just say it and you'll get it. Of course not everything, I don't want you to get too spoiled," that remark left a smile on her face, "why don't we start out with the clothes and then... play... thingys..." he said and entered Madam Malkins.  
  
"Good day Sir and miss," the witch greeted politely as they entered the store. Severus informed about their requiring, and Madam Malkin dragged the girl away and over to some mirrors and chair for Phoebe to stand on. Severus followed boringly.   
  
"What do you wish my girl?" Madam Malkin asked smiling at the girl. She didn't respond. Severus noted her discomfort and began requesting what he thought she would like.   
  
"She's a girl, don't they like pink fluffy things?" He asked nervously, he hated pink, but what wouldn't one do to make a little girl like Phoebe happy? God he hated this.   
  
"Not too pink or fluffy," interrupted Phoebe with a stern voice.   
  
"Your decision," Severus said and began walking around, but a knot in his chest had loosened. At least she wasn't another Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil. "Say what you wish and the Madam will find it," he ordered her, hoping she would begin talking. Finally after two long, long, so very long hours, Phoebe had finally gotten at least twenty robes/dresses and some more loose. She had also gotten a silky PJ (who doesn't like seeing those small girls in silk night pants and a too big silk blouse? They look so adorable!) Severus charged it to his account and then took Phoebe to the bookstore. Luckily for Severus, the girl was interested in books. He had found himself a clever young girl. Severus had walked towards the children's section, while Phoebe had hurried towards the more "intellectual" section. He would like having her around, this didn't seem too bad. So Severus managed to buy freaking many easy magic books for children to read in, before attending Hogwarts. He also bough regular children's books and some regular, not too dangerous, magic books for her. He suspected she was the type that wouldn't hesitate to try out different sorts of magic, potions and charms. God, not another Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley he hoped. Though, he couldn't help but smile as she grabbed a book from a shelf and looked in it interested, almost as if she could read.   
  
"Have you studied magic with your parents?" Severus suddenly asked. That might be the reason for her interest in magic, the girl looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"I love magic, but my parents tried to keep me away from it until I got older," she flashed him an innocent smile, "mommy taught me to read, I'm not that good at reading big books, but I know how to read and I know how the sounds are of the letters, so if I stumble over a words that is too long and unfamiliar, I try my best to learn it. Mommy had a dictionary, which she would help me look up in..." and so the girl started to chatter.   
  
"Maybe we should buy a dictionary too," Severus cut in, making her shut up. He found a couple of other books and a dictionary and then paid and left. It wasn't until he had gotten a bit down the road, when he realised that he had forgotten Phoebe and then he hurried back to get her. The girl only giggled. Severus swore mutely that he liked her better when she didn't speak. It seemed he had been too nice and now the girl was opening up for him. God's no! What had he gotten himself into?   
  
After that Severus walked into a store with toys and bought some dolls, stuffed toy animals and a, (what the-?) sack chair. The girl liked, what looked like, a too big pillow sheet, with a million little balls in it; it looked rather comfy really. Not that he would admit that to anyone, but maybe he should buy one to himself?   
  
"You want two?" He asked and bought two of the sack chairs. The girl didn't protest; something gave him the impression that she knew it was an excuse for getting one himself. Or was it? She seemed so clever and Severus sometimes felt like he overestimated the girl, but he wasn't sure. He would have to get to know her better. That would of course be obligated since he was now her guardian. He snorted mutely and the two walked over to buy some ice cream.   
  
"Anything else on your mind?" Severus asked as they took a seat just outside the ice cream store. The girl was busy sucking on her ice so it wouldn't melt too much in warm September weather.   
  
"No thank you," she said moments after followed by a "thank you very much for all of this..." she mumbled quietly and looked down into the ground. Severus knew it had to be tough for her. Loosing parents and being forced to live with someone she had no idea of whom is.   
  
"You're welcome," he told her politely. He hadn't been so nice in at least thirty years. It wasn't that he liked to girl, it was just that it seemed too wrong to be cruel towards her. And so the day ended quietly. Severus took the girl back home to Hogwarts, where he managed, with a hell of a lot of help from the house elves, to attach another room to his quarters. It didn't take that long time, not with enough amount of magic that is. Severus then made sure there was a large bed for her and then he dropped off all of her new things. The clothes went into her new closet, where else? And her toy animals went to the shelves like some dolls. Her books went on the shelves in her room too and the sack chairs lay in a corner of her room where she could get them. It had never occurred to Severus that the girl might want it decorated in less medieval style and more childish or whatever she liked. Severus frowned and ordered the house elves to help her decorate. Around half an hour later, Phoebe came in with a huge smile and showed him her room. It was very beautiful. The colours were light and inviting. Severus was actually impressed, just changing the colour changed the entire room. The curtains around her bed had little stars and hearts on, and her pillow sheet and duvet sheet was white with roses and stars and hearts.   
  
"Look!" She said and dragged him around. She jumped up into her bed and pointed at her duvet with stars, hearts and roses.  
  
"It's so... bright," Severus managed to say after having looked around for some time. Of course it was bright, it was a young girl who hadn't suffered a childhood like he had, of course she would like bright colours. He felt slightly annoyed. Without even doing much, he had managed to make her happy. Why wasn't he happy as a child? He wasn't happy before he went to Hogwarts, so it wasn't because of piss-pot-Potter and his little Marauder's club! God he hated his parents! As much as he disliked speaking ill of death people, Severus had no problem, speaking ill of his father. It had been him who had destroyed the family.   
  
This little girl, Phoebe Selene Cognatty Snape, was smiling brightly even though he hadn't smiled to her. She seemed happy and he would ruin it within a week with his hateful demeanour. This was exactly why he didn't want children! They end up having the childhood like he had himself. What could he possibly say and do which could make her see through his mask? Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were the only ones who could see through the mask he carried, he would hurt this child if he didn't change. He really had warned her, but it still didn't make things fair. He was going to have to act polite and nice towards the girl; that is unless he wanted her to scream and hate him and ruin her childhood. What had he gotten himself into? What did she really expect from all this? A bedtime story?   
  
Severus was lost in his own thoughts when suddenly the girl took his hand. "Daddy Severus?" She asked with her tiny voice. It sounded odd, but what else should she call him?   
  
"Yes Phoebe?" He responded with a slightly foggy voice.  
  
"I'm hungry," he felt her squeeze his hand slightly.   
  
"Dinner will be almost. Now, please try and keep your things in YOUR room," he said and squeezed her hand back. She smiled and leaned into him, already showing him trust even though he had told that he was a cold person. "There are two entrance ways to getting to our rooms," Severus thought it might be best to tell her about it. For the first time Severus was glad that he didn't live in the dungeons. A secret passage from his office twisted up and down, from side to side, ending at the second floor of Hogwarts, the east end. There was only one place where you could live in the dungeons, the Snake's Den. It made him happy that he didn't live in the dungeons, having Phoebe running wild in the dungeons and then the thought of her meeting cruel Slytherins. He shuddered unnoticed. There was another entrance to his quarters. He never used it, always used the passage from his office, but having Phoebe around would mean using it more often and helping her find her way back.   
  
"We should go down. I will show you the way to our quarters so you can find them if you leave. It's on the second floor, east end. If you get lost, ask the portraits..." he told her and she nodded understanding, still holding her hand as they walked over the exit and left. "It's a sphinx," he said to her amazement as she watched the creature jump back and guard the entrance. He had forgotten about the guard being a sphinx. "I'll just change the password so that you're able to remember it. Don't tell anyone about the password," he ordered somewhat austerely. The tapped the creature, muttered a few things and then turned to Phoebe. "The password is Shakespeare," he informed, she looked at him carelessly, "do you know who Shakespeare is?" He asked surprised that she didn't. Well, she wasn't very old so it would come later. He would teach her about muggle literature.   
  
As they walked towards the Great Hall, Severus wondered what people would say if he entered the hall holding a child in her hand. Damn, his reputation would be ruined. 'Damn my reputation, the war is over, I'm free!' He thought annoyed and carefully let go of her hand anyway as the first breathing person came into view. The Great Hall was filled with chattering students. Almost immediately Severus spotted a small table where a lot of children sat, it was the children's table. Severus steered the young girl over to the table, while most of the hall seemed to zoom in on him, surprised.   
  
"I'll find you after dinner, if there is anything you can go up to the head table where I sit. Until dinner is finished, I suggest you make some friends," his voice was polite, but low so that only she could hear it. She nodded with and smiled vaguely before taking a seat at the table. Severus then rushed up to claim his seat at the Head table, sending off a fierce stare at anyone who dared look at him.   
  
"Severus, I didn't see you leave the Ministry," Albus confessed smiling brightly as Severus took his seat at the table.  
  
"Yes, that was my point," Severus responded dryly and began filling his plate. For a moment his gaze seemed to dart towards Phoebe and lingered there until she had begun talking with the other children.  
  
"Severus, already you seem fond of her," observed Albus happily. Some of the other teachers were listening to the almost one-way conversation. "I am so happy that you've found a child to take care of. What is her name? You must introduce her to us, the staff. I talked with the house elves earlier that told that they had helped you with attaching a new room to your quarters..." there was a pause in the headmaster's speech, Severus didn't respond. "I've asked miss Granger to help out with the children..." Severus finally lifted his gaze from his plate to meet the headmaster's twinkling eyes.   
  
"NO!" He gasped horrified. The last thing he needed was some of Hermione Granger to wear off on Phoebe.  
  
"Don't be childish, Hermione is a great woman and you know it Severus," Albus said seriously.   
  
"Because of the accident with... her parents, Hermione disinclined to become Head Girl even though it was one of her greatest ambitions. She's going to collect the children from school every day," Remus informed slowly, he loved Hermione so much, he was like her uncle and when she had turned down Head Girl he had been surprised and nervous. They had made a appointment to met up once a week to drink tea and talk.  
  
"Yes why not? Typical," Severus sneered annoyed. The little miss had lost her family and the disinclined the request of her becoming Head Girl. Now she made it up by helping the teachers with their burdens.   
  
"Severus I would like to talk to you after dinner," Albus requested in a honey voice.  
  
"Of course headmaster," Severus merely replied and then began eating his dinner.  
  
"You know, it seems she has become friends with Damon and Harmony," Remus pointed out and watched the three children chatter lively.   
  
"Who is Harmony?" Severus asked and looked over at the children where Phoebe sat talking with a young boy, whom Severus recognised as the one Remus had talked with at the Ministry; he was possibly eight or nine. He had slightly frizzy dark brown hair and he wore robes in dark blue, just like Remus. The girl on the other side of Phoebe, had brown hair just like Phoebe had and whereas Phoebe's hair was curly, hers was sleek and down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a light blue dress, which didn't seem very witch-like.   
  
"Hermione's charge," Remus said amused as he had watched Severus watch the children. Severus turned his gaze astonished towards Remus.  
  
"But she's not twenty," he said dimly and looked over at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Actually," Albus entered the conversation again. "She didn't use a time turner just once in her third year. She had three classes so she used it twice in one day, which makes her two years older and plus her sixth year for her sixth year project. It adds another year which makes her twenty..." Albus smiled, oddly enough, smugly.   
  
"I thought she only used the time turner one time in her third year, not twice a day," said Severus in disbelief.   
  
"Yes well," Albus let out a small chuckle, "since she's now twenty it meant that she should take in a child..."  
  
"If under education you didn't have to take in a child," Severus interrupted. "No wait; let me guess. She agreed to take in a child even though she didn't have to," he said with dread so thick.   
  
"You know Hermione," Remus mused, "she arrived at the Ministry after you had left. Harmony and her seemed to link right away. Albus has given Hermione private quarters where she lives with Harmony, second floor the east end. The statue of a unicorn is her guard I think. Think Harmony is only seven," Remus looked over at the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat in an animated discussion with her two friends. Of course it could never be fully animated. They had nothing in common so their conversations became shallow after ten minutes.   
  
"Phoebe is seven," responded Severus thoughtfully and quietly, he too glanced at the Terrible Trio.   
  
"Phoebe? Is that her name? It's beautiful," Minerva said entering the conversation.  
  
"Phoebe Selene Cognatty Snape," Severus informed dull and dragged away his gaze from the Dream Team.  
  
"Very mythical, Phoebe is from Greek mythology and means pure/bright and Selene is the goddess of the moon. Beautiful names..." Albus remarked twinkling.   
  
"Beautiful. Seven? I thought you would have chosen someone older," Minerva clearly seemed surprised by Phoebe's age and you could see the surprise written in her aged phizog.   
  
"Yes, however she was the only one who seemed clever enough," answered Severus in a monotone voice. Inside he wondered why the hell Ms Granger wanted to get a charge when clearly she didn't have to. All conversation seemed to cease, or Severus ceased to listen, and he began wondering about the events, which the previous year had contained. Death. Something dimmed in Severus's mind. "Wait, did you say miss Granger and that little girl lives on the second floor, east end? I live in that end!" Severus sputtered horrified.   
  
"You do?" Albus asked bemused and innocent.   
  
"Albus! Damn! What if I meet her?" Severus seemed horrified about meeting miss Granger suddenly.  
  
"You say 'hi' and walk on?" Minerva mocked him smugly.  
  
"Why does she live there? Can't they live in west? Far away from me as possible," Severus added coldly and Minerva along with Albus and Remus sent him a sour look.   
  
"Don't be such a cry-baby, Severus," Albus waved Severus off. "It's really not that horrible." To that Severus only sniffed indignantly and left all conversations.   
  
"Daddy Severus?" A small voice said and Severus jerked his head up from his plate to meet his charge's happy eyes.   
  
"Yes Phoebe?" Severus responded trying to find a voice, which would sound polite and yet vicious towards others. He didn't find one, and heard snickering from his 'lovely' colleagues as his attitude had changed when Phoebe arrived.   
  
"Can I go with Damon and Harmony to Harmony's mommy Hermione's rooms and play?" If Severus had been any other person, he would have thought her voice was cute and she would have melted his heart with it. It certainly seemed that the rest of the teachers were melting by the innocent look on her face and her precious voice. But, Severus was not like anyone else and felt more like frowning instead of smiling and feel happy.   
  
"I guess so," he said dense and had to pay for it by the titter of his colleagues. "Um... I just need to speak with the headmaster; I'll then come and get you. You've had a long day and I think an early bedtime would be proper," he tried his best not to fall into his usual drawl, but made sure that she would understand that arguing would be out of place.   
  
"Okay," she giggled happily and ran over to meet her two new friends. Severus, who had managed to keep his frown onboard until she had left, finally let it out and scowled soundly.  
  
.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-  
  
"Severus, lemon drop?" Albus asked as they entered his office. Severus scowled slightly annoyed.  
  
"Headmaster you know I'm allergic to them," Severus re-informed the headmaster who only chuckled.   
  
"Don't be ridicules Severus, I know you're just saying that to make me stop asking," the old wizard let out another chuckle.   
  
"A shame you didn't bought it," Severus said tediously and took a seat across the desk.   
  
"Severus, do you know why you're here?" The headmaster asked and watched Severus turned in his chair uncomfortable.  
  
"Albus you have a way of making me feel like a pupil again," Severus exclaimed exasperated.   
  
"Severus this is serious," something in his words made Severus stiffen, the only time Albus was serious, without twinkling eyes and all, was when he was talking about Voldemort, he hadn't awoken from the dead, had he? Severus froze horrified. "Relax dear boy, it got nothing to do with Death Eaters or Voldemort," said Albus calmly and let the twinkle return to his eyes. Severus visibly relaxed. "This is about a special young lady who I wish to tell about," he smiled and shoved the plate with lemon drops over to Severus, who sighed annoyed, but took one anyway.   
  
"Tale of a lady? Do go on headmaster," said Severus with sarcasm as thick as the smell of Longbottom's potions.   
  
"She is one of the most talented witches I've ever known. She posses an incredible amount of magic and knows more spells 'than it should be allowed'," he chuckled at his own humour before continuing. Meanwhile Severus was listening boringly, but also interested at the same time. "She is a very compatible witch with great hopes and beliefs. She attended a very interesting school, Hogwarts, where she gained friends and foes. She has always tried to be nice towards everyone, even those who disliked her. Severus, the girl of whom I speak is Hermione. Since her first year she has stood up for you when Harry and Ron – chuckles – thought you were... bad. Even though everything was against you, she stood up for you until the end. At even there, there was a small spark in her heart that told her not to believe in all the evident there was against you. She has always held you high, respected and admired you. You've always shoved her away instead of helping her on her way. Did you know her favourite subject is Potions? It has been since her first year. She likes the challenges. Then her parents died and I think she held you responsible," Severus looked up at the headmaster confused, but with a strain of sorrow in his eyes, "but she dispatched it when she returned to Hogwarts at the end of the Christmas period. Severus," Albus sighed heavily, "Hermione is not what you think she is. You've never been too keen towards her, never given her any chance. If there were anyone who should... dislike the other race it would be her to dislike purebloods. I would like you to think about what I have said," Albus got up from his seat and walked over and began stroking Fawkes. Severus sat stupidly in the chair and looked at the head master.  
  
"The unicorn, three corridors away from your quarters, the passwords is 'sunset'," Albus said with his back turned to Severus.   
  
"So?" Asked Severus.  
  
"If you want to pick up Phoebe," Albus said and turned towards him with his usual twinkle in his eyes.   
  
His first thought, to all this, was to say that he was ridicules and start laughing. That he was wrong. But when Severus thought about it, when her remembered back around three quarters of a year around Christmas, she had come back being slightly edgy and sad around him. He thought she had been like that to anyone, but when he had seen her eat or seen her work with Flitwick in the third stage of her sixth year project, charms, he had seen her smile. Was she only showed a sad face for him? Latter she had smiled again and Severus had dismissed the thing without sparing it a second thought. But really, what was it Albus was telling him? Severus had gotten up and left the head master while being in deep thoughts. Albus had rarely been so serious, and that about her standing up for him? How did he know? She hadn't told him, had she? That would be so un-like her to tell him. Even though Albus was now her adopted 'father', she wouldn't go tell him everything. Maybe she had done it in a weak moment of despair?   
  
Severus walked deep in his thoughts, towards where Albus had told him she lived. As he approached her quarters he suddenly felt nervous. What was she expecting? Of course nothing, she had no idea what he had talked with Albus about. Should he talk with her? Of course not, she is clever enough to know whatever there is to know. Beside, what should he say? He had no idea himself of what Albus had really talked about. He couldn't just start saying, "Thank you for trusting me," and then the conversation would be over. This was deep, but he was sure she knew that whatever this was all about, she would know whatever truth it held. No need for him to begin talking to her, what next? He should start be nice? Having a charge was enough for at least the next thirty years.   
  
Severus found the prancing unicorn guarding the entrance, softly he spoke "sunset" and the unicorn dissolved into a door, which he opened quietly. Laughter and giggles filled the room and surrounded him. Severus frowned, but followed the sound, which led him to Harmony's room. Or he supposed it was her room. Hermione was sitting on the floor tickling Harmony and Phoebe. Both girls giggled furiously and attacked Hermione who let out a fake gasp and shriek.   
  
"Oh no!!!" Hermione cried out pretending to be scared as the two girls attacked her and tickled her. Hermione laughed and Severus couldn't help his lips curling into a small smile. But then the laughter died as Hermione saw him standing in the doorway.   
  
"P-Professor!" Hermione gasped sincerely and surprised. The two girls corrected themselves and giggled.  
  
"Miss Granger, how interesting to see this side of you. Being friends with Potter and Weasley has left quite a child in you," he said mockingly and Hermione blushed angrily. That had nothing to do with Harry or Ron, Hermione wondered annoyed.  
  
"It got nothing to do with Harry or Ron but everything to do with me being good at sitting children," she retorted and Severus looked at her coldly as if she had just claimed him to be a bad parent.   
  
"Believe that will be 20 points from Gryffindor, miss Granger," Severus said smugly and Hermione glared at him annoyed. Silence reigned, but was broken when Phoebe thought it was too much.   
  
"Daddy Severus, we had a great time today. Look!" Phoebe went over to a small table a found a drawing and showed it to him. Severus's lip curled, that drawing was the most hideous thing he had ever seen.   
  
"That look like miss Granger," Severus mused after having recovered from the shock of the ugly drawing. Hermione suddenly burst into laugher.   
  
"Why thank you Professor, how kind of you," she said pretending not to take any of it. Though, Severus knew she kept the voice bright for the children's sake.   
  
"Yes, I know," he mocked coldly.  
  
"You should go know," Hermione suddenly got to her feet in a hurry. Her voice had changed into a rather cold one, sad? Something about it was unnerving him. "Goodbye Phoebe it has been a pleasure having you around. I shall see you tomorrow morning," Hermione said politely and hugged Phoebe, who hugged her back tightly.   
  
"See you later!" Harmony hugged Phoebe and both girls giggled again.   
  
"So, sleep tight Phebs," Hermione said with a slightly muffled voice as she followed them to the door. "Goodnight Sir," Hermione said politely and then closed the door.  
  
"Mommy Mione, are you mad at Severus?" Harmony asked in a delicate voice.   
  
"Of course not darling, nothing is wrong," Hermione smiled bright and then lifted Harmony from the ground and carried her over to her bed, where she began brushing Harmony's silky hair and got her nightgown on her. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it; it's purely entertainment. This is a challenge fic; please review CHAPTER THREE   
  
Severus had just gotten Phoebe into her PJ when she spoke quietly.  
  
"Daddy Severus?" She said getting his attention even though she already had it. "Are you mad at Mione?" Severus wondered who Mione was, but then remembered having heard Granger being called it.  
  
"No, why would I be that?" Asked Severus trying to sound less careless than usual. Actually, thinking of it, why would he be mad at her? Was he mad at her? Had he done something wrong? Of course he had, he memorised stupidly, he had tormented her for the last seven years and been cruel. In this very moment Severus realised what his actions had done. Because of Phoebe, Severus realised how much he had really hurt Hermione Jane Granger. When he had told the drawing looked like her, she had pretended not to care, but Severus had seen through that. How thick was he? Could he apologise? Why should he apologise? It wasn't as if he cared for her. Severus wasn't a man who apologised and even if he did make a promise to be kinder, he wasn't a man of promises either.  
  
"Mione says that you're a good teacher, strict, but good. Mione says that she loves potions, but you make it difficult. Will you be kind to her? She is really sweet," Phoebe leaned into him and hugged him. Severus's first thought was to shove her away and hex her, but then he remembered that she was his charge and that she seemed to like him. It made his heart melt for the first time. Maybe having a charge, a child, wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he should follow her advice and be kinder towards Granger. Miss Granger.  
  
"I'll try," Severus promised and, without thinking, kissed her forehead and snuggled the duvet around her. "Sleep tight... Phebs," Severus said letting a smile cross his lips.   
  
"Will you tell me a story?" She asked looking at him with great innocent eyes.   
  
"No..." He answered and she made a puppy face.  
  
"Please? I would really like a story," she barely whispered, and Severus found himself sitting on the edge of her bed, telling a story about whatever odd things came to his mind. God she would have nightmares if he didn't pull himself together. He found one of the books he had bought for her earlier that day, and decided to read from this until he had gotten a proper mind. After the story, Severus tugged her again and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Goodnight daddy Severus," she said before yawning and closing her eyes. Severus watched her for some moments before turning off the light and closing the door slightly. "Goodnight Phebs," he mumbled quietly. Severus walked into the sitting room and found a decent bottle of wine. God this meant he couldn't get utterly wasted anymore. He had a responsibility. Of course, after the Dark Lords fall there was no need for him to get wasted. The only remainder left, was memories and a dark mark. That in it self would be a reason to get wasted, come to think of it. He snorted and purred half a glass and put away the wine again. It was time to become a gentleman. He let out a small laugh, which sounded more like a dog barking. Sometimes he felt so stupid, such moments like these made him believe that he could be happy again. Foolish.   
  
.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-  
  
"Why do I feel like I have forgotten something?" Severus mumbled to himself as he walked out from the shower. His head was pounding and wondering as he took his clothes on. It wasn't until he entered the sitting room again, that he saw that extra door and remembered that little girl called Phoebe. He frowned and walked into the room. Never in his life had he seen anything like it. The little girl was tugged in the duvet. Her frizzy hair was frizzier than ever and she looked so peaceful that it was indescribable. Severus felt almost sad that he had to wake her up. First step towards her, then he backed away. He had no idea of how she would react when seeing him, maybe she had, like him, forgotten about it. What if she wasn't a morning person? Would she hit him? Scream at him? God's man, she's only a little girl! Severus told himself and walked steadily over to her.   
  
"Hem-hem," he cleared his throat, no response. "It's time to get up..." he said nervously. What was he going to do? What did the rest do? God's! He poked her with a finger; she turned around and slept on. Severus sighed and found his wand and flicked it silently. Green sparkles flew from it and hit Phoebe. It wasn't a curse, just regular red/green when flicking the wand carelessly. She stirred in the bed slightly and yawned. Severus breathed out happily, she was awake.   
  
"Um, morning," he mumbled thinking it was the best thing to say. He realised he wasn't the most idyllic person lay eyes on in the morning, but that didn't mean she had to scream. Her scream bore through his skull, through the room. "Sch!" He hushed her, "silence child!" He broke her scream. She looked horrified before gaining her memory.   
  
"S-sorry," she stuttered and tugged her duvet around her tighter.  
  
"No worries," he said pleasantly. He almost choked by the sound of his voice. He sounded like a bloody teenager! "I mean, don't worry about it. Just... don't do it again," he flinched nervously and silence took their words. "You should probably get up, shower and breakfast," he mumbled. God he would have to help her to shower? What is it about children? She got out of bed and Severus helped her to the shower and, as odd as it seemed, he helped with everything. After that Severus looked through her clothes to find something pretty. It really startled him how caring he had become in one day.   
  
"That one!" Phoebe exclaimed happily as they went through her clothes. It was a red robe, which went to her knees. It had short sleeves and was supposed to be tied with slightly redder bond around her waist, ending in a bow on her back.  
  
"How pretty," Severus informed before being repulsed by him self, using a singsong voice. Damn children!   
  
"My hair!" She demanded and Severus looked confused at her. "I want a bow in my hair. Mione made a bow in my hair yesterday and Harmony has a bow too," as if that settled things. Severus, even though not being very good at creating things with a wand, created a matching red bond.   
  
"What now? A special hairstyle?" He said finding himself having fun with all this. Maybe there is something about this, it wasn't so bad. At least as long nobody knew about it.   
  
"Yes, I want... I want... I don't know..." She said and giggled before running around him. Severus scowled, was this normal?   
  
"Stand still and I'll... figure something out..." Severus told and she stopped running. After spending ten minutes trying to arrange her hair with the bond, Severus decided he would have to use his wand. But, he had no idea of what spells to use. He didn't use magic on his appearance. "Arg! To much hair," he frowned.  
  
"We can go to Mione!" Phoebe's eyes lit up, and Severus looked at the clock.   
  
"Fine," he said distant and then they walked to Mione. A slight panic grabbed Severus as they made their way towards Miss Granger's quarters. It had been so spontaneous, but actually seeing the woman this early in this morning, and him being such a prat yesterday. Okay, Severus decided he had been hexed. He had just called Granger a woman and called himself a prat. Did he really regret being cruel towards her the day before? He had only regretted his doings as a Death Eater, he wasn't supposed to regret being cruel towards a student. That was his job, well, a perk. He snickered mutely before they stopped in front of the unicorn.   
  
"Sunset!" Phoebe nearly yelled, jerking Severus out of his reverie. The girl was eager, very indeed. Politely, Phoebe knocked on the door and after a couple of moments, Hermione opened the door completely trashed.   
  
"Miss Granger, are you okay?" Severus asked surprised to see her in such state.   
  
"No! I forgot about Harmony and I'm running late! God this is tough!" Hermione exclaimed without wondered why there where there.   
  
"Yes I know, I did the same too," Severus mused and both met each other's gaze surprised.  
  
"So..." Hermione said after some horrible silent moments.  
  
"Can you make a bow in my hair like yesterday? Daddy Severus don't know how to!" Phoebe said ruining the silence, which Severus and Hermione was grateful for.   
  
"Of course, turn around," Hermione burst into a great smile and Phoebe turned around.  
  
"Show daddy Severus!" Phoebe demanded and Severus looked, pretending NOT to be interested, as Hermione showed him how to make it. It was quite easy really. "You look absolutely stunning. Not that you didn't before I did your hair. That's a beautiful dress," Hermione commented and met her Professor's gaze, telling him mutely that he was doing quite well for someone who really hated children.   
  
"We should leave miss Granger alone, she is very busy," Severus suddenly said and Hermione nodded. "Thank you miss Granger, you've rescued my morning," he said sincerely, but Hermione only looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"No worries. Anytime," she gave him a sparkling smile and closed the door. Hermione wondered what had just happened. Did he mean what he had said? He seemed happier since Phoebe had arrived. Of course not.   
  
.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-  
  
Severus and Phoebe had walked back to their quarters to get finished. Severus had to make the final adjustments in the third year's papers and Phoebe was running wild throwing dolls into the wall, hiding beneath the sack chairs, giggling madly. Severus felt like stunning her.   
  
"Phoebe could you be... less annoying?" Severus asked and got a giggle in response. Okay, she was a morning person. At least when she had gotten up she was full of energy. Phoebe grew quiet, but the silence was disturbed by a knock on the door. Severus frowned and walked over to open the door, only to find miss Granger standing outside with Harmony.   
  
"Sorry for interrupting, but Harmony wondered if we could follow with you down to breakfast," she blushed slightly and Severus opened the door to let them in. Then came realisation, not to mention annoyance. His rooms were sacred; there had never been anyone else but the headmaster and the house elves, now Phoebe too, in his rooms. It felt too personal. But now women invaded his quarters. Children and one woman to be exact. The two girls immediately began playing and messing around.   
  
"Good lord! Can't believe this is happening," Severus mumbled before finishing up his work. Hermione watched him for some moments before taking the chance to really look around. She had to be the first student ever in his room. Of course she was, she nearly laughed. She started to walk around and check out the place. It had the same medieval style like her quarters, though this seemed darker than hers. She walked into the room where the two giggling girls were and nearly collapsed in surprise. She had never thought Snape could be so... bright. Of course he had done it for Phoebe's sake, but really, she had thought he wouldn't change anything for Phoebe. It was very beautiful and cosy and very childish.  
  
"We should get going," a soft voice said, breaking her train of thoughts. Hermione turned around and met the Professor's eyes.   
  
"Y-es..." she managed to say. She wanted to tell him how good he was doing, how nice the room was, but it seemed that the ability to speak further had gone lost. At least towards him. "Phoebe, Harmony, breakfast," Hermione turned around to see the two girls, who were throwing sack chairs at each other.  
  
"Breakfast!" The girl shouted and ran around both Severus and Hermione, then into the sitting room and around the tables, and around Hermione and then around Severus.   
  
"Slow down," Severus said annoyed and the girls slowed down, but only slightly. Together Severus and Hermione walked over to the exit and let the two girls out first, before following them. Severus and Hermione walked in silence down the corridors, pretending to be fascinated by the two girls who were running around a few feet in front of them.   
  
"This morning," Hermione said trying to start a conversation, "I just... went to shower and got dressed. Was on my way to the library when I remembered Harmony," at that, Severus snorted trying to cover up a laugh. So like her to go to the library in the morning. Hermione looked oddly at him. "Did you just laugh?" She asked slightly shocked.   
  
"No," he responded darkly. It seemed she believed him, otherwise she just didn't think it would be wise to go up against him. "I did the same. Though, not leaving..." Hermione sent off a vague smile in his direction, but he wasn't sure if she was sending it to him, more like next to him. Almost as if she was afraid of him. He shook his head, she was the last person to be afraid of him. After spending the first term of the year, three months, in her sixth year when doing her sixth year project, Hermione had found out more about him, and then again, nothing really. She was not afraid of him anymore, it really bothered him. The rest of the journey to the Great Hall went in silence, the only ones talking was the two girls some few ahead.   
  
Severus wondered what Phoebe and he had talked about. He had promised to be kind towards Granger. That of course was dismissed now when he was clear in his mind. He shouldn't take advice from a small child, stupid him, and so what if Granger liked potions? So what if he had hurt her? Even though she was the brightest student... Severus gasped inside himself. He had just spoken of her as the brightest student. Of course thinking more about things, that might be the reason why he felt... sad? About being cruel towards her. Because she was actually worthy of his time, unlike the rest of the dunderheads he taught.   
  
Inside the Great Hall, they walked together over to the children's table with the two girls, then went separate ways without any comment like: 'see you later,' or 'have a nice day'.   
  
Severus hadn't even reached his seat yet, when he was bombarded with information about his colleagues' morning with their charges and questions about his.   
  
"Yes, after she had bloody stopped screaming, things processed quite peaceful," Severus responded weary and the teachers chuckled.   
  
"Phoebe looks fantastic, have you helped her with her hair and clothe?"   
  
"Yes, she demanded to get a bow in her hair, so she dragged me to miss Granger's quarters so she could... teach me to make a bow," he sighed disgusted, "it seemed miss Granger was just as confused as I was this morning, forgetting the child," Severus snorted by the mental picture of Hermione Granger opening the door being frustrated.   
  
"Did you follow down here?" Albus inquired interested.   
  
"Apparently," Severus frowned hoping that the conversation would stop. Albus asked some questions like some of the other staff, Severus didn't answer, hoping that they would get his point about not talking about it.   
  
.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-  
  
Hermione had cast a glance towards the head table, Snape was sneering as always. She was lost in thought about how odd things had gotten, when Harry and Ron poked her to get her attention.  
  
"What time are you going to pick up the children from the school at Monday?" Harry asked and Hermione dragged her gaze away from the children's table and to rest upon Harry. The school was a wizarding school for children in age of 2-11. There would be different sorts of learning. For those wizards who did not want their children to learn muggle studies, there would be more magical things for them. Hermione had assigned Harmony to the classes where they learned language, maths, physics, gym and so on. Like muggle. Of course maths was obligated whether or not you chose wizarding line or muggle line. The school lay in Hogsmaede and around eight thirty, half an hour before Hogwarts would start up, two women would arrive and take the children to the school and Hermione would pick them up around 15:30.  
  
"15:30," Hermione responded while buttering some bread.  
  
"I can't believe Snape got a child! Poor girl! He's not... he's... Poor girl" Seamus joined the conversation and glanced towards the children's table.   
  
"It's not that bad. He's really changed. You should see him this morning," said Hermione knowingly and most Gryffindor seventh years turned their heads towards her. "We live three corridors from each other," Hermione explained hastily when she realised how she had made it sound. "Phoebe is really good for him, he's far more cheerful and I really think he makes an excellent father figure..."  
  
"Wouldn't want the whole school to know that I'm actually being nice towards another human being, would we?" A silver voice interrupted and Hermione turned around surprised to see her potions master. "I think we can all agree that it would be quite inappropriate to treat her like the rest of you miserable beings. Besides, there is still time to save her from becoming like you," he sneered acidly and Hermione wondered why he was making justice of himself. He usually didn't care what people said about him. But that was the problem. He did care after Phoebe had arrived. Somehow she had managed to make a spark in his hidden feelings; somehow she had made him feel again. Hermione felt the same way with Harmony. She had been depressed, but when Harmony smiled her cute smile and looking at her with her big interested eyes, Hermione just seemed to melt. At first Hermione thought of seizing the chance to mock her potions master, he had, after all, mocked her too. Not only once, or twice, but at many occasions. But then, she knew how important his reputation was to him.   
  
"Yes sir..." Hermione said, putting on fake fear. She knew Snape knew that it was false - but that her friends believed in it. She felt like saying that he was a good person for helping Phoebe to not become another 'dunderhead', but that would involve telling he was polite and it would most-likely sound like a mock instead of a polite observation. 'No sir' was enough, further speaking could involve detention, point deducting and most-like: a pissed off potions master.   
  
"Glad we got that clear," he pressed his lips together in a thin smile. This was the moment where he would be mean, like always. Where he would make the rest of the table shiver and then leave with his robes billowing around him. But no. A slight obstacle ruined his perfect exit. A cold remark and then leave, but instead, his remark would be... "Are you busy this afternoon?" He steepled his fingers together expectantly.   
  
"No, only ending a charms essay and light reading, nothing much," she answered slightly hesitative.  
  
"Charms essay, nothing serious then. Would you mind watching out for Phoebe? Since I actually have I job as a teacher, and it do require my time too. I doubt it would be good, or fun, for her to run around in the dungeons or in the potions lab..." this was the first time Hermione ever heard him give a reason for his wishes or doings. Usually he just asked without reasoning. Curious, very curious, Hermione wondered.   
  
"Of course not! I would be delighted," Hermione beamed happily and Snape sent her a fake, thin, smile before leaving with his robes billowing forebodingly around him as he went.   
  
"That went... different," Harry remarked slowly. It seemed those who had heard the 'incident', only some of the seventh years Gryffindors, was in shock.   
  
"Yes," Hermione agreed briskly, "So Harry and Ron, what are you doing today?" Hermione asked changing the subject and jerking people out of their state of shock.   
  
"Maybe Quidditch practice, homework maybe..." Ron drawled dreadfully and drank some juice.  
  
"You can come by latter if you wishes," Hermione offered with a smile and the two boys accepted.   
  
"Hermione, do you want us to help babysitting Harpy and, what is Snape's child called?" Lavender asked along with Parvati.  
  
"No, no! That's... quite alright," Hermione said knowing that she would rather kill than ever let Lavender and Parvati into her private quarters. The next thing, they would redecorate and buy her new clothes, not to mention do a makeover on Hermione. Probably throw her books out and replace them with make-up and pictures of famous guys who looks really cute. Hermione shivered disgusted. "Her name isn't Harpy, but Harmony. Thank you very much. And Snape's daughter, charge, is called Phoebe Selene," Hermione informed politely and the two girls sighed at her.   
  
"Odd name," Parvati remarked sounding rather careless.  
  
"Actually, Phoebe Selene is a mythical name. Phoebe means pure and bright and Selene is the Greek moon goddess..." Hermione informed as a matter-of- fact.   
  
"Whatever," said Lavender and left along with Parvati. These were the times when Hermione hated Hogwarts. There was noone she could share a decent conversation with. It was, quite literally, driving her nuts. She remembered Lavender and Parvati's first remark when she had decided to adopt a child. They thought of adopting too, but only to get a private quarter. So stupid, she mused to herself. Not that they could adopt. They had not used a time-turner and gotten older like Hermione had.   
  
.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-   
  
It became a regular thing for Hermione and Harmony to meet Severus and Phoebe before going down to breakfast. While Phoebe and Harmony would run around and giggle and have fun, Severus and Hermione never spoke. Hermione had at several accounts tried to open a conversation, but Severus seemed to avoid it, and it ended in a one-way conversation. Every morning they would precede the habit. Hermione would arrive, along with Harmony, 20 minutes before breakfast, Harmony would run into Phoebe's room and play with Phoebe, and Hermione would watch Severus working on the last, or watch the two girls before leaving. Severus would open the door and let out the girls. Harmony and Phoebe would run a couple of metres in front of Severus and Hermione and play, while Hermione would do what she did every time they met, start a one-way conversation. She would ask questions and get no answer. She would talk about Harmony and everything she knew. Severus would just listen, though, she was sure he wasn't listening. Then it would then falter into nothingness when they arrived at the Great Hall.   
  
Severus and Hermione would walk together to the children's table to drop off the girls and then split into separate ways, without saying anything. It was always like that. Always.   
  
Until one day.   
  
It had been the last day before the Christmas period would start. Hermione had signed up for going home in the vacation along with Harmony. This morning was different. Hermione did not speak and Severus looked at her questioningly, before fixing his gaze forward again. It wasn't that he loved her chattering in the morning, it was just odd that she suddenly stopped. Severus looked at the young woman next to him again; she was troubling her lower lip.   
  
"Something's bothering you?" He asked for the first time in many mornings. Hermione looked at him surprised and shook her head. Severus turned away his gaze again, and then they walked in silence.  
  
They had only walked for a couple of moments, before Hermione stopped walking. Severus looked at her again, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Yes, there is," she spoke softly and her delicious chocolate cream eyes fixed themselves upon him. Her hands were playing faintly with each other and she was biting her lower lip gently again. "I... I..." she started out and suddenly blushed and let out a small laugh. If she could laugh about it, it couldn't be that horrible, Severus wondered carelessly, but felt a slightly prickle telling him that he was curious.  
  
For quite some time, Severus had walked every morning with his Phoebe and miss Granger and Harmony. Harmony and Phoebe would walk some metres in front of them and have fun, while Hermione Granger would chatter about anything and everything while Severus just listened. Though, he suspected that she thought he didn't listen. In the beginning he did not listen, he just sighed mutely, hoping she would shut up when she found out he didn't give a damn. But it never happened, and Severus had found himself listening to whatever she was telling. It was mostly about school, Harmony and things that had recently happened. Nothing special. But it was there. She was talking and when she had not spoken today, the day before going home during Christmas, Severus had found himself feeling concerned. When she had troubled her lower lip, he found himself curious. When she had stopped walking, he found himself worried. Now they were standing looking at each other. Her soft brown liquid pools were boring softly into his cold eyes, showing affection and confusion of what he was yet to be given reason of.   
  
"Professor Snape," Hermione started out and Severus felt slightly anxious of what she was going to say. He had, for quite some time, wondered what he should do about her. He had come to the conclusion that she WAS the brightest student Hogwarts had seen in over fifty years. He had told himself that he actually looked forward seeing her in class, she was dedicated and not like the rest of the 'dunderheads' who he was teaching. Her work was done to perfection; he had even tried to credit her for that. He had even slacked on the remarks and preserved it for Potter and Weasley, and who else bothered him.   
  
"Yes, miss Granger? I feel slightly hungry, so if you could..." He gestured for her to hurry up saying whatever she was going to say. A small twinge in his chest and he slapped himself mentally. Damn, why hadn't he thought of it sooner? The girl had lost her family around Christmas! God's no! What if she wanted to talk to him about it?   
  
"I was wondering what you were doing this Christmas?" To his utter surprise, the question wasn't about her parents. Severus stood slightly baffled and taken a back.   
  
"Um... nothing..." It came out rather dimly, but truth to be told, he felt rather dim in this very moment. Hermione smiled vaguely at him.   
  
"Do you and Phoebe wish to spend Christmas with Harmony and me at my home? You don't have to if you don't want to!" Hermione assured quickly, "I... just that... Headmaster gave me the impression that you don't celebrate Christmas, at least not with others. Not that that should be the reason for inviting you, I would love for you to spend Christmas at my home..." Hermione blurred confused and felt her cheeks reddening. "Just... if you feel like. I know you have Phoebe and all, but if you want to have company... and... just... You can still be cruel towards me," she promised and Severus let out a laugh and continued walking.   
  
"Miss Granger..." he started out and had every intention of disinclining her request. But then, she was the first who had ever invited him to something, that is except the headmaster. Not only that, she was the only student to ever wish him goodnight when she met him around evening. Usually students just hurried to leave without a word. Fainting or vomiting, or whatever they did. "I think Phoebe would love that. I guess you can take her with you onboard the train, and I will Apperate to your house the day after you've arrived around evening, have a lot to do," Okay, Hermione's turn to look like someone who had been hit in the head with a brick. Severus noted: Not only had he managed to make it sound like that he only did it for Phoebe, but he had actually made it without sneering! Inside he felt slightly happier. Granger wasn't that bad, he thought knowing that he hadn't thought her as a stupid girl since her fifth year. Maybe he should pull himself together and have a chat with her. She did deserve an apology and a reason for why he could not save her parents. Maybe he could be nice, at least only towards her.   
  
"Good, cool, great. I was afraid that you would say no," Hermione mentally slapped herself. She made it sound like she had thought about him forever and was madly in love with him. "Just... after you've done your work... just... drop by before six thirty..."   
  
"What happens six thirty?"   
  
"Dinner," she smiled and he returned it loosely, but no matter how much he would have twisted the truth and everything, there was no way of escaping. He had just smiled for the first time to a student. A true smile, not those fake thin smiles. He was skating on unfamiliar ice now. 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it; it's purely entertainment. This is a challenge fic; please review  
  
CHAPTER FOUR A/N: This chap is kinda... I don't know, just odd when there is a flashback. Hermione will be kinda uncharacteristic in it, but I suspect her brain was fried or... crushed or whatever. 19th December.   
  
In Hermione's rooms stood three identical school suitcases. One with Phoebe's clothes and toys, one with Harmony's clothes and toys and the last with her clothes and books and whatever she now needed.  
  
"I can't wait to see where you live!" Harmony said with her amazingly big and curious eyes.  
  
"First we have to go on a long journey by train to get there," Hermione informed tiredly. She smiled sadly, this would be the second last time she left Hogwarts, next time would be for good. It brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Are you crying?" Phoebe asked polity and padded Hermione's hand.   
  
"It's just, I'm leaving this place for good in around half a year. It's... just sad," she chuckled at herself being such a crybaby. Besides, she wouldn't really leave it for good since Dumbledore was her guardian. "Now, we should get out things down to the entrance hall for it to be carried to the train," Hermione flicked her wrist and the trunks set off from the ground, and hovered just above the ground. She opened the door and hovered the suitcases out and then walked with the two girls towards the entrance hall. Loads of suitcases were in the entrance hall. Hermione reckoned it would be the most silent Christmas at Hogwarts ever - first Christmas without Voldemort. She had just put down the suitcases, when Dumbledore rounded her.   
  
"Miss Granger," he greeted happily and walked over to her. "I just wanted to tell you something," he lowered his voice and Hermione looked expectantly at him. "If anything, anything, between you and Severus should... occur... It would be legal since you're not at Hogwarts, plus you're of age," Hermione stood dumbstruck by the headmaster's words. "And if it should... continue after the vacation, then I should tell you that it is legal, but slightly inappropriate if getting caught," his eyes twinkled fondly while Hermione tried to wake up from what she was sure to be a dream.   
  
"Excuse me?" She asked after some minutes of astonishment.   
  
"Hermione I know Severus is very fond of you and..."   
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Hermione interrupted, "he's fond of me? He's not fond of me," Hermione rebuffed with a slight grin.   
  
"Of course he is my love, haven't you seen how he acts around you?"   
  
"What? No," Hermione nearly laughed.  
  
"Hermione, when was the last time he spoke ill towards you? When was the last time he behaved cruel towards you?" The headmaster inquired interested. Okay, he wasn't quite sure of what he said was true. He knew Severus HAD developed some feelings, not only towards Phoebe, but towards Hermione too. If they were friendly he did not know. But, might as well try while you still have the chance. They were, after all, equals in a lot of things. Same taste in a lot of things, and, truth to be told: he had only mentioned something like, 'wonder what Severus is going to do this Christmas, probably nothing like always.' Yes he had made it sound like it was merely to himself rather than her, but he knew he had pressed her Gryffindor button; curage and kindness. The girl is bloody brilliant; so to speak, they would make a tremendous couple. He snickered lowly by his own plan.   
  
"Um..." Hermione responded trying to remember.  
  
"See?" The headmaster smiled brightly again.   
  
"Don't play among the suitcases," said Hermione while trying to register what the headmaster had just told her. Was he mad? Yes he had told her that Severus... Snape... Professor Snape would be spending Christmas alone, but it didn't mean that they had to become an item. And maybe he HAD spoken merely to himself rather than her, but she was there and heard it. It would be impolite to just dismiss it and let him spent Christmas alone. Besides, Phoebe should have a nice Christmas too.   
  
"Well, I must be going, I shall see you after Christmas," said Dumbledore and Hermione hugged him tightly.  
  
"You're and odd man," she whispered with a giggle.   
  
"So the rumours are," he responded with a light in the blue sea, his eyes. Then Dumbledore walked over to the two girls to bid his goodbye while the student body would arrived. Harry and Ron followed with Hermione and the two girls to the train, they were going to the Burrow to spent Christmas.  
  
.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-   
  
"Hermione, if you want to you can come and stay at the Burrow with us," Ron said almost pleadingly.   
  
"I know Ron, but really, it's alright. I have Harmony and we'll have guests," Hermione smiled vaguely, she had not told Harry and Ron about Snape being her invited guest.  
  
"Phoebe? Why isn't Snape taking care of her himself? You can't claim him to have changed now, can you?" Ron said in coldly. The girl in question was walking behind them with Harmony. Both girls giggled and chattered happily.   
  
"Actually," Hermione stretched the words. They had reached the train station and Hermione figured that it would be best to tell them in a compartment without other's hearing it. It would not be good if the whole school knew. Hermione gestured for the two giggling girls to enter the train and then quickly found an empty compartment where they all sat down.   
  
"Hermione," Harry said asking her mutely to continue.   
  
"Just don't freak out," Hermione said and got up from her seat. "Phoebe, Harmony," Hermione got the girls' attention, "we'll be right outside this compartment," Hermione said and dragged the two boys outside and closed the compartment door after them.   
  
"No!" Ron said in disbelief when he figured out what was going on.  
  
"Yes, I know it seems..." Hermione said, surprised that he had not begun yelling. The train began to move silently while they stood watching each other. "It just seems right," Hermione then said after some moments.  
  
"Hermione, there's nothing right about it! Snape will chop off your head!" Ron said feeling slightly angry.  
  
"What? No, he seemed actually rather happy," said Hermione displaying the scene in her head.  
  
"Happy? Bastard! Of course he's happy, he got rid of her! And now he has a perfect chance to get rid of you too!" Ron's ears went red while Harry just stood not sure of what to say.   
  
"What? Bastard? He's not a bastard, Ron. I am happy to be able to help him out, and besides, it was the headmaster's idea!" Hermione defended herself and crossed her arms.   
  
"WHAT?!" Both Ron and Harry yelled surprised. "Hermione are you telling me the Dumbledore asked you to kidnap Snape's charge?" Ron said dumbly.  
  
"Kidnap? Who said anything about kidnapping?" Hermione asked confused and then saw the expressions on her friends' faces. "Oh!" She laughed, "You thought I had kidnapped Phoebe? And Snape would be glad to get rid of her?" Hermione began laughing while her friends looked even more confused than two seconds ago.  
  
"What then? He just gave her away?" Harry asked entering the conversation for real.   
  
"Of course not! He's actually quite fond of Phoebe!" Hermione let out a small laugh, "I..." She stopped, dear god please help Ron to calm down, Hermione wished mutely. "I am spending Christmas with them," she watched how their puzzled faces grew into utter horror.   
  
"No! Have you rocks in your head? He'll kill you! Two weeks with him!" Ron said frightened while Harry checked Hermione's pulse.   
  
"I'm fine!" She shoved away his hands. "I mean it. Snape has always spent Christmas alone and I have offered to spend it with him. It would be good for Phoebe too. Not to mention Harmony," Hermione said and slid open the compartment door, "behave in front of Phoebe and Harmony," Hermione asked quietly and entered. It would be too late for Ron to yell now that she had entered the compartment again. Hermione looked over at Phoebe and Harmony who was talking quietly in the corner of the compartment.   
  
"Why so quiet all of a sudden? You use to run around," Hermione noted and the two girls looked up, flashing her two innocent faces. "What are you up to?" She asked knowing that noone could make such an innocent expression unless they had something to hide.   
  
"Nothing Mione," Phoebe said with a huge smile. "I can't wait to see your house. Is it big?" Without really noticing, Hermione had been stirred away from the actual topic.  
  
"I guess it is. It's a house with two stores. There are three bedrooms on the second floor along with a bathroom. First floor contain a sitting room with muggle items: TV with DVD and VHS a stereo and a computer, there a big kitchen and another sitting room which I have made into a library last Christmas and a second bathroom," Hermione said memorising her the inside of her house.   
  
"Are we going to meet your parents?" Harmony asked sweetly. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione, she had not told yet that she had no parents. It's not the easiest thing to mention in the middle of it all.   
  
"Um... I actually don't have any parents..." Hermione pursed her lips thin, trying not to feel so bothered by the unnerving air.  
  
"You lost your mommy and daddy like we did?" Phoebe asked sorrowfully.   
  
"Yes, just... Yes," she had no idea of what to say. She wasn't sure they were fully aware of what death meant. Of course they knew they would never see their family again, but... they just seemed to take it so well. Maybe they were too young to fully understand things. While Harmony and Phoebe's parents were killed because of not being purebloods, Hermione's family had been killed for, not only being muggles, but for having a daughter so close to Harry Potter, a mudblood who possessed more magic than many purebloods. The Death Eaters and Voldemort did not like it, they had sworn revenge when Hermione had blurted out coldly, that Draco Malfoy should shut up about calling her mudblood, since she possessed more magic than he. He had told his father and the rest is easy to figure out.  
  
"Don't worry Mione," both girls took a seat next to her, "we have each other now," they said and Hermione realised how true they were. So young, yet so clever. They looked at the positive side of things, how odd. Clever little beasts. She smiled and hugged them.   
  
"Yes we do," she told with and tickled both girls lightly, while Harry and Ron watched happily.  
  
"Uncle Ron, uncle Harry, where will you be spending Christmas?" Harmony asked. Since Hermione felt like Harry and Ron was more like her brothers than just friends, Harmony had taken the chance to call them uncles.   
  
"At my home with my family and uncle Harry," he grinned greatly, it was odd calling Harry uncle. "But, that doesn't mean you won't get any present from us!" Ron assured and Harmony's face lit up.  
  
"You too Phoebe!" Harry added with a beam and Phoebe blushed and smiled.   
  
"Yes, we will have to buy presents later," Hermione wondered what her potions master might wish for Christmas. He should have a present.  
  
"Mione, are you going to buy... you-know-who a present too?" Ron asked apprehensively and Hermione looked dimly at him.   
  
"Voldemort?" She questioned before figuring out who he was talking about, "don't call him you-know-who," she laughed, "yes I suppose I am... just don't know what."   
  
After and hour into the journey to King's Cross-, Phoebe and Harmony fell asleep.   
  
"You know, my mother will go wild when she sees them," Ron informed dull and moved one of his Knights towards Harry's queen. "Harry can you get any thicker? You're really bad at this," Ron said bemused and watched Harry make a bad move. Even though with the King shouting orders, Harry still did choose to move the wrong piece.   
  
"I suppose she will, but, no matter what, I can't wait to show them off," Hermione said proudly looking fondly at the two girls.   
  
"She will also freak out when she hears that you're going to spend Christmas with Professor Snape, she'll probably Floo you all the time to make sure you're alright, that he hasn't killed you," the three of them chuckled delighted.   
  
"I had thought you'd scream and make a big fuzz about it all," Hermione confessed smirking.  
  
"Yes, well you didn't give me the chance since you hurried inside the compartment. Beside, you wouldn't listen anyway," he smirked at her knowingly, "I guess it's just typical you to do so. Help those in need," he sighed.  
  
"Well, I have to do something constructive after Voldemort's defeat. You and Harry are covered in girls while I'm stuck with my books. I don't think people believe that I helped out," Hermione laughed. Harry and Hermione had ventured into the field of Voldemort. Voldemort had kidnapped Ron to piss Harry off. It was because of Hermione's cleverness and logical thinking that they survived. Hermione had made plans and done whatever magic needed. It had been just before the end of their sixth year, Hermione was allowed to use magic since she had used at time-turner, and therefore made her older and of age. She had planned how the course of action was supposed to be. Dumbledore had been too busy with the Order to think about those who the war was actually about, the Dream Team with Harry in the lead. Hermione had tried to contact Dumbledore to talk with him about things, he was, after all, her guardian since her parents had died the Christmas before, but had not succeeded. That had finally made her snap, and Hermione helped Harry with every single detail. She had nothing to loose.   
  
Who would suspect two students to just wander into the mansion of Voldemort and rescue their friend? Noone! Since Harry shouldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts, Hermione was the one to knock out two Death Eaters and take their clothes.   
  
Flashback  
  
"Hermione! That was brilliant!" Harry whispered as they dragged the unconscious Death Eaters into an empty room. It had been quite easy, otherwise they had been quite lucky, noone had noticed them yet and all they had to do was to body-lock the Death Eaters and put them in a place where noone would look.   
  
"You sound like Ron," Hermione said sadly and Harry hugged her lightly.   
  
"We'll get him back, promise," Harry said and kissed her cheek. Together they got off the Death Eaters cloaks and masks, and put them on. "You look frightening," Harry admitted as he looked at Hermione who was covered in black and wore a white mask.   
  
"You too," She mumbled and they found a closet where they left the Death Eaters before wandering off. The act had been simple. Hermione had heard from Harry's telling of the Riddle mansion, since he had had a look at it at his fourth years when he was on the graveyard, and tried to make out how it would look. Together they had drawn the house. It was poorly drawn, but it gave an idea of how it looked like, how many stores and how big it was. Harry had tried his best to remember it all, and that had made Hermione come up with several emergency plans.  
  
Hermione's first thought was that they would be hiding him on the top floor. That way the escape would be less possible and as far away from the exit as possible. Hermione and Harry made their way up the stairs and found that they were right.  
  
"Harry! There's three Death Eaters!" Hermione gasped horrified. Three Death Eaters were standing in front of a door, guarding it.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said nervously, not sure of what to say next.  
  
"You're right," what he was right about he had no idea of, "we're Gryffindors, come on," Hermione said proudly. As if being a Gryffindor should give you the reason for barging in on three Death Eaters. Things happened so fast, but Hermione managed to stun them all. They had been too confused and surprised to do anything when she had walked in on them. Then she opened the door and found Ron. Told without so many details, but they managed to tie the three Death Eaters up inside the room and then they hurried off with Ron. It was quite hilarious, but stupid at the same time. Hermione, Harry and Ron had gotten back to Hogwarts safely, Hermione had made a Portkey, and it really wasn't that difficult. Harry had told how he had seen Dumbledore make one in his fifth year at the Ministry, and Hermione had did the same. Of course that made them end up in Dumbledore's office. The reaction was quite surprised when suddenly two Death Eater looking people suddenly arrived with an unconscious Ron.   
  
Harry and Hermione still shivered over that incident. They had gotten 200 points deducted from each from breaking so many rules and risked their lives. Then they had gotten 300 each for curage and saving the life of another.   
  
"We would have told you," Hermione said in-a-matter-of-fact voice and it caused McGonagall, Remus, Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody to look at her oddly. They had been there when they had arrived. Hermione was glad Moody was there, he could see through their clothes. It he hadn't been there, they might have been hexed pretty badly. "I tried to tell you Professor Dumbledore, but you seemed to busy so I asked Harry to tell me what he knew and made a plan and we just... executed it. You'd think Voldemort would have more security than that, really," Hermione just said in an innocent voice as if speaking of something quite normal instead of breaking in, in Voldemort's private mansion. Then Harry gasped in pain, telling Voldemort had found out. After that, Hermione told the story about how they had planned things and what they had done to the Death Eaters they met.   
  
"It is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Moody growled, "but it is brilliant!" He clapped Hermione on the back and Harry hugged her.  
  
"You're brilliant Mione. Even though you just... did it spontaneous, it was really well-done," Harry confessed. "I don't care how many points we've lost and gained, but we did it faster than you could ever have done," Harry then held around Hermione's waist protectively. The 'grown-ups' could say what they wanted to say, but there was no word to really describe what Hermione Jane Granger had done that night. Harry James Potter was, once again, proud to be friend with Hermione. Instead of talking about ideas of what to do, Hermione had taken actions. Good girl!   
  
Not a week after Ron had been rescued, the final battle was upon them. Snape was close to getting discovered as a spy, but only close. Of course they had other spies, but Voldemort would make a serious action in making sure there would be no disloyal Death Eaters among, if just one were discovered. At first Dumbledore wanted to drag it out in the long run, he didn't think Harry was ready. Hermione was staying at Hogwarts during the summer period. Though there was a Fidelius Charm on her house at home, she didn't felt like being there alone. It all got off track when Hermione, Harry and Ron were in Hogsmaede one day and Bellatrix Lestrange attacked Hermione openly. It seemed that one of the Death Eaters Hermione had knocked out, was her husband. How she had found out had been a mystery, until Harry recalled having an odd dream, Voldemort had gotten a couple of informations.   
  
It had been lucky that Bellatrix had ran after Hermione, it seemed that it had been a planned attack on them. If Bellatrix had controlled her anger and hadn't run towards Hermione, the wizarding town would lie in ruins and many people would have died. Of course Dumbledore had Harry watched, and the watcher contacted Dumbledore in few seconds by a two-way mirror and Dumbledore had contacted loads of others. Meanwhile Hermione, Harry and Ron was standing in the middle of Hogsmaede, surrounded my Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.   
  
If people thought the final war would be then, they were wrong. It was latter that evening. Voldemort decided to deduct Hermione and laugh at Harry and Ron.   
  
"I promise I won't kill her," he hissed through gritted teeth. Ron seemed to be on the edge of fainting, while Harry had his wand ready, ready to strike. Unfortunately the Order and some ugly Ministry members barged into Hogsmaede, making Voldemort and his lovely 'family' flee to an unknown place. That pissed Harry off, and he had spent the following two hours with Ron, yelling at the Order, Dumbledore, everyone who had interfered. Thinking of it, it might have been the end at that time. If they had not been interrupted, Harry would have duelled. But, like he said latter on, it was a good thing that they interrupted, because he did not have the will to defeat Voldemort at that time. He was too careless about dying himself. It had been the deduction of Hermione that had made him want to live, want to bring her back home safe. And so Harry had yelled:   
  
"This WAR is between Voldemort and me, so don't exclude me from the informations! I will never be ready to kill Voldemort and becoming an Auror won't change it. You can't be prepared to take the life of another human being, even if it is Voldemort..." Harry had yelled at people and then decided that time had come to end things.   
  
Meanwhile Hermione was having a blast. Literally a blast. Voldemort had blasted her into several walls already and was using Cruciatus on her.  
  
"Mudblood, friend of Harry Potter, you surprise me," Voldemort had hissed coldly. At this point Hermione had been blasted from one wall to the other, one too many times, and had decided she had had it. She looked up into his disgusting red eyes.  
  
"You will pay," she whispered with an odd grin, making her look like Bellatrix when she had just escaped from prison.   
  
"Really?" He said interested and decided to summon his 'lovely' Death Eaters. "My family," Voldemort greeted as they entered the room of where Voldemort and Hermione was. They looked at Hermione, she had blood running from the corner of her mouth.   
  
"I am so glad you're here," he said smiling evilly. "We have a visitor," he pointed and the wandless Hermione Granger. "Friend of Harry Potter, a mudblood," he had certainly gained his good mood since the little 'incident' in Hogsmaede, involving Bellatrix ruining his plans when she just deserted her post and ran for Hermione to kill her.   
  
Severus Snape was looking at the ill-looking Granger girl. It was horrible, she looked like she had been slammed against a wall too many times. Then Voldemort told them what he had done with her, and surprised, he was right. "Please don't do anything stupid," he mused mutely over and over again. But, Granger could be just as stupid as Potter at some occasions.   
  
"This young lady here was the reason of our little Redhead's disappearing," Voldemort announced, the Death Eaters moved slightly on their posts. "Do you have any final words, mudblood?"   
  
"Actually I do," Hermione managed to say in a matter-of-fact voice. Severus rolled his eyes, mentally kicking her 'here we go' he told himself as Hermione opened her mouth. "Aren't you applying double standard?" She questioned, feeling Voldemort bore into her mind. Though she had learned techniques against him, she knew it would not last unless she found a way to distract him. Meanwhile Severus was praying that Granger would shut up, but she didn't.   
  
"You're not a pureblood yourself, so you can't really claim to be holy," Hermione added and Voldemort flicked his wand. 'She doesn't even scream,' Severus noted as he watched Granger lie on the floor in pain. There was no sound coming from her.   
  
"You don't scream, mudblood?"  
  
"You're calling yourself a mudblood," she replied coldly, "pureblood are from third generation of witches and wizards, that means my grand children and your grandchildren, you're not in third generation, your mother was a witch, but your father was a muggle!" She spat earning more pain. She bit her lip, feeling the blood run from it. She refused to scream.   
  
"You should start thinking in other lanes than insulting Lord Voldemort!" His voice was low and hissing, and even though it gave her the creeps, Hermione couldn't help herself.   
  
"Speaking of yourself in third person?" Hermione questioned, needn't to say more for him to blow up infuriated. She had had enough, and frankly, she did not care about the happenings of her. All her hatred of being called a mudblood, the discrimination from the Slytherins and her dead parents, she had just had enough. Severus was trying to link with her, though, the chance for it working was as good as zero, but he had to try. Maybe he could mentally knock some sense into her.   
  
"You like being tortured?" He asked using the Cruciatus again. "I've heard you've spoken ill to one of the Malfoys," he paced around in front of her. "Bragging about how much magic you posses..."  
  
"HA! Yes! Magic!" Hermione blurted out, her brain cells must've been fried even though he hadn't tortured the girl for very long, Snape thought to himself.   
  
"Excuse me?" Voldemort asked looked down into her eyes.  
  
"You admit that I posses great magic! Your regime is built on purebloods and magic, which means that you have just countered yourself, again. Though I am not a pureblood I possess more magic than many who is. The line of purebloods are dying because of interbreeding, that means: When you've killed all muggles in the world and not-purebloods, the interbreeding will do that much magic will be lost and the children with be born with... flaws so to speak. In the end you will have a bunch of muggles and we'll be where the world started. Then maybe after six generations, a magical gene will spark in one person and so on, and then we'll start all over," Hermione said cleverly, almost sounding proud.  
  
"I am well aware of that, mudblood," she gave him a wry smile, telling him mutely that he should shut up with that word, "do you really think I will kill all magical people?" He laughed and Hermione shivered slightly. Were his intentions to breed magical folk from not-all purebloods?   
  
"I suppose not," she said vaguely and Voldemort sent off another Cruciatus.   
  
"Good, you're beginning to show that cleverness that I've heard so much about," he dismissed the Death Eaters, and Hermione wondered what would happen next.   
  
The Order arrived along with Harry. 


	5. 5

_Disclaimer: Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it; it's purely entertainment. This is a challenge fic; please review  
  
Lousie/Pathatlon/AN: Thank you for reviewing, keep them coming :D I will be updating more often from now, I am on a roll here ;) I have loads of chapthers waiting to be updated, but I'm going to update on at a time. Next update will be in this weekend, or so I hope. Around 4-5-6 of June._  
  
NOT TO MENTION! I have other stories too, challenges and just plain SS/HG stories. Please to review them too like you've been so kind to review this one. Thank you.  
  
**CHAPTER FIVE**

A/N: the Fidelius Charm, which was put on the house when Hermione's parents had died, is not on anymore. It was removed when things was safer. Still 19th December

The train reached platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross around eight thirty pm. Phoebe and Harmony was looking anxiously out the window, while Hermione, Harry and Ron was making sure they had everything. Several more minutes passed, and finally the train came to a halt. Hermione decided to wait until everyone had gotten off, she did not want to loose Phoebe and Harmony in the crowd, not to mention Harry and Ron.   
  
"Just relax and close your eyes and then run into the wall," Hermione told the two girls. Harry and Ron would be waiting on the other side of the wall waiting for them. Phoebe and Harmony both looked slightly frightened, but did as told. Soon they found themselves on the other side, Harry and Ron took them over to the Weasley family, and Hermione came right behind.   
  
"HERMIONE!" Mrs Weasley screamed and hugged Hermione tight. "If you wish to visit us, just come!" Mrs Weasley told her and hugged her again. Hermione smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you," she managed to say when Mrs Weasley had let her go. She looked at the other members of the Weasley family.   
  
"Who is this?" Mrs Weasley asked with a curious and sweet voice, she looked at the two children.   
  
"Oh! This is Phoebe Selene and this is Harmony," Hermione introduced the two... angels. "Phoebe and Harmony, this is Mrs Weasley, Ron's mother. Mr Weasley, Ron's father. Fred and George, Bill, Charley and Percy, his brothers. And Ginny whom you already know;" Hermione smiled fondly as the two girls greeted the Weasley's politely.   
  
"You adopted two children?" Bill asked surprised, he knew Hermione was eager and helpful, but two children?   
  
"No... Actually..." Hermione said knowing that this was a conversation she'd rather avoid.   
  
"I'm Snape. Phoebe Selene Cognatty Snape," Phoebe took over proudly. Hermione, and the others, had never heard anyone being so proud of being a Snape. Professor Snape certainly did not care about it, more like he wished he wasn't a Snape, but an entirely different person. Then again, they did not have the same childhood.   
  
"Snape?" Mrs Weasley said looking slightly bewildered.  
  
"You're taking care of Snape's daughter?" Gred and Feorge asked surprised and in unison.   
  
"Daddy's coming later. We're going to spend Christmas with Mione and Harmony," Phoebe said happily, Hermione blushed knowing the girl had done it.   
  
"What?!" The Weasley clan asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, well, I thought it would be a good idea since we both don't have a larger family to be with. It was the headmaster's idea and I think it is brilliant. Harmony will have someone to play with, Phoebe," she ushered to say, feeling the need to defend herself in this matter. "Besides, he knows that it is illegal to kill people and he can't take points while not being at Hogwarts..." Hermione laughed nervously. "We should go now," her voice turned fresh and she bid the Weasley's goodbye before taking Phoebe and Harmony over to a cap nearby.   
  
"Why don't people like daddy?" Phoebe asked once they were seated inside the cap and had told the destination.   
  
"Well," Hermione started out, knowing that she would have to pick her words carefully, "you're father... is very different," yeah, different isn't the word, Hermione thought, "he's... He likes to be different, intimidating," she finally said, hoping that the word 'intimidating' would say what she did not.   
  
"I don't see him intimidating," Phoebe said thoughtfully.   
  
"Of course not, he likes you," Hermione let out a small laugh.   
  
"He's not intimidating you, that means he likes you?" Hermione nearly choke in her tongue.  
  
"No, no, no... Professor Snape doesn't like me. It's just that I'm past that point where I get afraid of him," she let out a small laugh.   
  
"The others in your age are afraid of him and most adults are too. That means you're one of the only ones, so you like him?" It was Harmony who was now asking and Hermione wondered what had gone into them.   
  
"Of course I like him, I respect him for his work and his brain. Nothing more," Hermione said correcting herself in the front seat. That was a small lie; she did like him more that just respect. She might even dare call it a crush. The two girls on the backseat were observing the change in Hermione with smug planted on their faces.   
  
Meanwhile the taxi driver was slightly confused. It was an odd conversation, but rather fun.  
  
"Are you going to get him a present? I think he will get you one," Phoebe said after some moments of peace.   
  
"How rude of me if not to," Hermione explained, "as it is, I actually have no idea of what to get him..." Hermione had no idea of what to get him.  
  
"He likes wine," Phoebe said thoughtfully and Hermione smiled greatly.   
  
"You've just given me a great idea!" Hermione informed smiled happily. The taxi rode down her street and seconds later stopped in front of a fairly large house.   
  
"(I'm Danish and have no idea how much £ is. I'm just saying something,) that'll be 30 £ ma'am," the driver said and Hermione handed him some muggle money.   
  
"Thank you for the ride," Hermione said polite as the driver got out their luggage from the car.   
  
"You're welcome ma'am," he responded just as politely and drove off.   
  
-----  
  
Once inside, Hermione showed the two girls around. She was sleeping in her parents' old bedroom and gave her own bedroom to the two girls, while Snape would be sleeping in the guest room. She showed them the library, which they really weren't the interested in. Sometimes they could get interested and sit and read. Hermione had seen that side of them both since she had taken care of them so many times. She had seen how quiet her quarters became and knew that the girls were reading, children's books as well as easy magical books.   
  
What her two friends was more interested in, was the pool.   
  
It was like a big greenhouse attached to the house, the walls were mostly of glass with beautiful waterish curtains so that noone could look in from the outside. The room contained a large pool, which they had gotten when Hermione's mother was in a car accident. Her mother had almost lost the ability to walk, but with the help from water, she could swim around and gain the ability again. The doctors ordered her to at least swim three times a week, so Mr and Mrs Granger thought they might as well invest in a pool, that way their lovely daughter could have some fun too. Hermione was barely five years old when the accident had occurred. Attached to the pool was a diving board (1 m). Hermione had pleaded for a long time to get it, it made swimming more fun if you could spring from the board and into the water.   
  
With a quick flick of her wrist, the cold room (since the wall were mostly glass and it was winter) turned slightly hotter. In the wall close to the entrance of the house, there was a fireplace, which Hermione lit instantly. She also lit the fireplace in the living room, and not too soon the house became living again.   
  
"Can we swim, can we swing?" The two girls pleaded heartily and Hermione smiled.   
  
"Not yet," Hermione smiled gladly, "it's too late. You should get some rest, tomorrow," Hermione promised and followed the two girls upstairs to their room. It was a big double bed, the best bed she's ever known. Of course those at Hogwarts were terrific too, but there was something about getting home from Hogwarts, or wherever she had been, and fall down onto her bed tiredly.   
  
"Will you tell a story? Daddy always tell me a story," Phoebe said and Hermione sat surprised on the edge of the bed. She could hardly imagine Snape telling stories. Before Hermione knew of it, she was laughing like never before. The two girls sat looking at her oddly before Hermione finally regained her senses.   
  
"Sure I'll tell you a story, I always tell Harmony stories," Hermione smiled warmly and apologised for her actions. She was used to telling stories, but the mere thought of Professor Snape, the greasy git, snarky potions master, evil overgrown bat – telling a bedtime story. It was just too bizarre. Hermione found their PJ's, both had silky PJ instead of nightgowns, Phoebe's was white while Harmony's was dim pink. Then she tugged them and told them a story. Not too soon after she had begun the story, the two girls were already heavily asleep. She smiled tenderly at the sight of the two girls lying in the too big bed. She had come to love Harmony, not to mention Phoebe. Hermione had spent much time with both girls, and had therefore developed great feelings for both. Though Phoebe was Snape's charge, she felt like she was also hers. It sounded odd, almost claiming, but it was a feeling she had in her heart.   
  
Hermione switched off the light, and went into her own bedroom. She was glad Snape would be staying at Hogwarts this first night, she was glad he would not arrive until tomorrow evening. It would give her some time to think. She needed time to think, she needed air. The things Dumbledore had told her and the questions her two girls had asked, it just seemed so... she could not find a word to describe it, but she felt scared and confused. She had asked him if he wanted to spend Christmas with her that was as good as saying that she liked him. Or so she felt like it was. What would he expect from this? Nothing of course, he had not heard what the headmaster had said. Besides, even thought the headmaster had given the impression that Professor Snape... liked her, he was wrong. Snape had been cruel towards her, why should she believe that he liked her? Snape was a bastard, he would always be so and it would never chance for anyone, but Phoebe.   
  
With a last sigh, Hermione got on her PJ and combed her hair quickly, before tugging under her duvet. She would never waste her time on someone who had not shown that he deserved it. Yes he was a war hero, but he had never given HER a reason for anything. Until then, nothing would be changed.   
  
.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-  
  
**Severus's POV on the 19th December   
**  
Severus Snape had watched, from afar, Phoebe leaving with Hermione Granger and Harmony along with Weasley and Potter. He wondered whether it would be a good idea to go through with this. Phoebe was obviously happy, and so was he, to be true. It was just, lately he had thought a lot about Granger. Sine the headmaster and he had had a chat; he hadn't been able to shove her out of his mind entirely. When he insulted her, not that he did that very often, he tried not to. It was like being a hunter and then look your victim in the eyes before killing it. It just wasn't right. Such a stupid way t describe things, he knew it. And now Christmas. He was supposed to find them gifts, wasn't he? As much as he hated this, he would have to go see Albus.   
  
The old wizards eyes twinkled fondly at Severus as he entered the office. He frowned soundly and took a seat in front of the desk. Albus steepled his fingers quietly and had a well deserved smug planted on his face. Yes, this was it. Severus Snape had finally become human, or shown human interest in other people. Damn Albus, it was his entire fault! Well, no, but it's much easier to blame him. He smirked mutely.   
  
"So my dear boy, what may I do for you?" Albus asked innocently, as if he did not already know. The man knew everything.   
  
"You know damn well why I'm here," Severus sounded more like he was threatening Albus, as if Albus had done something wrong.  
  
"Yes, but I like to pretend that I don't know it, the conversation will last longer," Albus smirked satisfied, knowing that Severus hated going into dept. This would surely 'kill' him.   
  
"You're such a prat," Severus scolded annoyed and crossed his arms across the chest like an angry little boy.  
  
"I know, lemon drop?" He pushed the plate towards Severus, who only frowned.   
  
"No," deep breathes, "Albus, I am... in a need of advice... Since... well Christmas..."   
  
"You're giving another person a gift? I'm impressed," the headmaster chuckled.  
  
"Damn Albus, you make it sound like I've never given anyone a gift before. I give you gifts," Severus defended, "No matter what people say and no matter how many evident say otherwise: I am human!" Severus growled disturbed.  
  
"Are you really? I would have never guessed... Overgrown bat," he chuckled and wiped his eyes, while Severus glared at him evilly.   
  
"Albus you sound like the students," Severus smirked, "now, what do you propose I give them? Since I'm spending Christmas with HER," he said 'her' as if he was talking about Voldemort, "it would be rather rude not to... do you think she buys me anything?"   
  
"Of course she's buying you presents too," Albus said as if it was the most obvious ever. "You know Hermione, it should not be hard to find a present..." Albus said wistfully.  
  
"A book?"   
  
"If you think so..." said Albus with a hesitant voice, knowing that the young wizard in front of him should start using his brains. "Now remember the two young girls in the two of you' care, they needs gifts too," Albus smiled significantly, "I am sure that won't be a problem. Now, anything else?"   
  
"You haven't helped me with anything!" Severus said annoyed.   
  
"Come now, Severus. It's really not that difficult. You're much alike, what would you like?" Albus looked at younger wizard over, over his half-moon spectacles. Severus got up slowly, thinking that this conversation was a dead end.   
  
"Severus, she don't see you as an overgrown bat," Albus said getting Severus's attention again.   
  
"Who?" He asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Severus my dear boy, there's something I wish to speak to you about," Severus sat down slowly in the chair again. "If anything, anything at all, should happen between you and Hermione during the vacation, then you should know that it is perfectly legal and if you wish to continue it at Hogwarts, you should keep quiet about, at least until she's out of Hogwarts. I for once would not tell a single soul..." Albus smirked at Severus who sat dumbstruck in the chair.   
  
"Albus, wait, are you suggesting that miss Granger and I...?" Albus nodded happily, "absolutely not! What is this kind of madness?"   
  
"Come now, Severus. I happen to know miss Granger is very fond of you," okay, that was actually true, but it was more like respect that love. He hoped it wouldn't be a problem that he left that 'insignificant' detail out.   
  
"WHAT?" Severus blurted out, "bloody hell! Miss Granger doesn't have an infatuation in me!"  
  
"When was the last time she yelled at you?"   
  
"She's never yelled at me! I'm her teacher!" Severus sputtered horrified.  
  
"Of course my boy," Albus smiled innocently. "But truth to be told, I know you have... developed some feelings towards her, and I think they are mutual..." Albus' eyes twinkled. "Now, I believe you're going to Hermione's tomorrow evening? I can't wait for details when you get back. That will be all," Albus dismissed Severus, and Severus left looking denser that should be allowed. First of all, he had contacted Dumbledore, so he couldn't really be the one to dismiss, shouldn't he? Second of all, he did not get a thing out of it! Severus walked down into the dungeons, hoping to get some work done.   
  
But, soon he found his mind wrapped up in gift paper with little Christmas trees on and thoughts about gifts. What was he going to give Granger? The two girls would be easy enough, toys. He knew Phoebe loved colourful things, books with lots of pictures, magic and fantasy. He knew she liked stuffed toy animals and... bows. He cringed mentally, god he had gone soft. Dammit! What about the other girl, Harmony? Maybe she liked the same? Yes. It was only miss Granger who seemed to be a problem. Of course he could give her a book, but which one? He would have to look into when he went gift shopping. Gods! He hadn't done that in ages! Literally ages! He usually only bought for Albus! Damn!  
  
The day passed silently. Sometimes Severus caught himself looking for Phoebe, or around lunch calling her name to get her. But she was with miss Granger now. It was odd, uncomfortable. He had grown to like the little girl. Her chocolate brown curly hair and her lovely absorbed gaze, he smiled slightly. He was happy to have her around, it helped him staying sane. Knowing that there was someone who needed him. It was a nice feeling a times.   
  
Severus remembered one of the first nights having Phoebe. It had been around her bedtime, and Severus had walked into her bedroom, to find her sitting in the window, crying. And first he backed away slightly, panicking. He had never dealt with cries before, not from a little child or from a grown woman. Then concern stroke him and he tentatively walked over to her. Her legs her wrapped up to her chest and she sat rocking gently from side to side in the big windowsill. He sat down next to her.   
  
Carefully moving his long ebony fingers to brush the tears away, Severus asked what was wrong. The look in her eyes: sadness and horror. She told him how her family had been killed, how she missed them and how her mother and father and hid her inside a closet in the kitchen. They were supposed to hide too, but her mother was hit but an unforgivable and her father saw it best to get away from his daughter, lure the Death Eaters away from her. He had managed on the expense of his life. She just cried, her eyes puffy and swelled and tears as big as an apple. He carefully hugged her and held her until she fell quiet, while musing and whispering calming words. He promised her that he would never leave her, he promised to take care of her. Severus spent the following morning working, grading essays and making potions for Madam Pomfrey. It wasn't until around four that Severus found himself nervous for the fourth coming hours, at six thirty he was to be at her house. He shuddered lightly and launched himself into potion brewing, a thing that required his entire attention, it made him forget Granger.   
  
.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-   
  
** 20th December   
**  
"Come," Hermione had just looked through the refrigerator as if expected there to be food. She had awoken the two girls by a flick of her wrist, sending a beautiful silver otter off to wake them up and now the girls were standing in their PJ's looking rather tired. "We need to go buy food, then some swim suits and some swimming rings so you won't drown," Hermione smirked at the two girls who instantly woke up and screamed happily. "Hurry up and get your clothes on," Hermione said and the two girls sprung up the stairs, only to emerge moments later, fully dressed. Hermione closed the door after them and set on the wards, for safety. She had experience too much to just be disregard and let things go unlocked and unchecked. Since her fifth year, Hermione had always made sure to be safe. When her parents had died, several protective measures had been put in order. Magical wards which Hermione herself; can only discard; and a lot of other spells.   
  
The following summer after her parents' death, Hermione had lived at Hogwarts, but had also gotten a drivers license. It just felt like the best thing to do, she would be seventeen, with a little magic she would be able to change the date of her birth on the license in case she was pulled over. Hermione placed the two giggling girls in the backseat along with their favourite stuffed toy animals and then drove off. At first she felt slightly nervous, it had been around half a year since she had been driving and now she had two girls with her. What if something happened? Those thoughts only made her feel worse, so she decided to turn on the radio and listen to some quiet music. Luckily it calmed her down, and Hermione made it safely into town without any accidents.   
  
"Okay," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I want you both to stay close to me. I don't want any of your to wander of, just because you wish to see something, clear?" Hermione said strictly and both girls nodded. "Good," she held both girls in their hands, and then walked into the Christmas madness of London. "We'll start with your Christmas present for Professor Snape," Hermione told the two girls and walked with them for a while, into the dark passages of London (I don't live in London, only been there once, not even English! I don't know if there are such passages, but we'll pretend there is). Hermione's parents had been quite... obsessive with wine. They always sought for best and therefore Hermione knew exactly where to find it. She was looking for an older man called Henry. Someone in his family, grand, gran, grand, grandfather or something like that, had ribbed a vineyard once for many, many, many years ago and it had gone from son to son as each man died in the family. Now he had it. It was a secret though, some of the vine was back from the beginning of the 1700-century and it would be taken if the authorities found out about. The complete story was quite confusing, Hermione knew it from her parents, but they weren't really sure of anything. That was the only law Hermione knew her parents had broken. Buying stolen goods, even if it was vine. She mentally laughed and followed the girls down a road, which lead to a smaller stare containing a lot of old things.   
  
"Hello Henry," Hermione greeted as she entered with the two girls. An elderly man looked up from his doings, and broke into a great smile.  
  
"Hermione!" He said and hugged her happily. "Say, what's happened with your parents, I haven't seen them for a while," the man stated. Hermione wrinkled her nose, he smelled of sot.   
  
"Well, they died a year ago... in a car crash," Hermione lied, she received another hug.   
  
"Died, eh? I am truly sorry, knew them good, sweet people. Once they helped me with a tooth problem, fantastic dentist," he said pursing his lips thin. "How about that! Who might they be? Two angels?" Henry asked looking at the two girls who giggled and hid behind Hermione.   
  
"Now, now girls," Hermione spoke, hoping they would show those manners which she knew they had.   
  
"Hello, Phoebe, Harmony" both girls stepped out from behind Hermione, and shook his hand each.   
  
"Beautiful names," Henry told and looked at Hermione puzzled.   
  
"Yes, Harmony is adopted by me whilst Phoebe is adopted by... a friend," Hermione had never considered Snape a friend, it was just a words she used knowing if she said Professor, he would ask far more questions that she was willing to answer. "I actually came here with a purpose," said Hermione, thinking she should get down to business. "I need a vine, not just any vine..." she leaned towards him as if there was someone who was not supposed to hear it. "The best vine you have. And I mean the best, absolutely best!" Hermione said making sure he understood 110% "I don't care of the prize, 1000, 10.000... I have enough money," it sounded like a plea.   
  
"Good lord Hermione, who do you wish to give such a precious gift to?" Asked Henry interested.  
  
"A familiar. Can you help me? I actually need two bottles. The first one with a slight hint of bitterness and maybe a bit dry, but not too much. Second should be the same, though this may not be sweet at all," Hermione thought she would give Dumbledore one too.   
  
"Of course," he walked into the back of his store, where noone but he was to enter. Then he opened a hatch in the floor and walked down some stairs. After a couple of minutes, Henry came back up.   
  
"I tell you this: it is not the age which makes a fine vine nor is it the prize," he handed her the vine for further inspection. Bogogne. It was not that old, only a few years. "The taste it rich and sweet, not too dry. I think it is perfect," he said proudly and Hermione decided to trust his word. She was, after all, no vine expert, but if he said that it was perfect, she would trust him.   
  
"What about the other one?" Hermione questioned and exchanged vine with Henry.   
  
"Not very sweet like you requested, but it's not strong either. I rather like this one, but it can also make me rather annoyed. I can't ever seem to put my finger on the taste, teasing really," he let out a hoarse laugher, "but very enjoyable and I might add, once you're started on this one there's seem to be noway of stopping," he laughed again and Hermione nodded happily. That would be for Professor Dumbledore. Teasing as him and wondrous too.   
  
The prize was decent and both bottles were brought into different boxes. Hermione made a small mark with a pencil in the corner, so she knew which box was for whom. She then paid and bid her farewell, as did the two girls, and then they left.   
  
"You think he'll like it?" Hermione asked the girls, knowing that they was just as clueless as she, but they could at least give her some self esteem in this.   
  
"I think so," was the only reply. Hermione took the girls over to a small restaurant where they ate breakfast and drank hot cocoa.  
  
.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-  
  
It was long, but enjoyable, day. Hermione bought swimsuits and bathing rings for the girls. Then she dropped them off at a day-care centre, telling she needed to find their presents. Hermione decided to spoil them. Absolutely spoil them rotten. She went into a mall to buy gifts and she when she left, she felt like she had bough the entire mall. She also managed to find another gift to her potions master.   
  
Hermione found a golden edition of Sense and Sensibility. In her sixth year during the first stage of her sixth year project, which she did with Snape, Hermione had waiting for him in his office. It was there she had seen that he did not only own books about magic, but also muggle books, poetry. She had asked him about it, and it had been a pleasant conversation. Hermione found out that Snape appreciated art, poetry and good stories. The golden edition of Sense and Sensibility contained more informations, more poetry more of everything and there had only been made around 1000 copies. It was more like a collectors edition.  
  
"That book," Hermione asked the storeowner, a man around fifty. He looked behind the desk where it lay neatly. "Can I buy it?"   
  
"It belonged to my wife," he said, with a slight hint of sadness.   
  
"Oh, sorry, I just... it's a rare edition. Never mind then..." Hermione felt slightly sad, it would have been a perfect gift for him. Special and rare.  
  
"No, that's okay. I don't read it and it would just be wasted if noone did. She died three weeks ago, she used to read it while working here," he smiled insecurely.   
  
"I don't want to take it away from you," Hermione apologised, yes you do! Yes you do! She told herself, feeling rather guilty.   
  
"Like I said, it would be wasted if noone else read it," he smiled and found the book from the shelf behind him. "We only have sons and they are not interested in books, she would like if it went to someone who would treasure it like she did," he informed, hoping she would tell how much she would treasure it.  
  
"The person I am buying it for will be more than pleased. He will literally shine," Hermione said, hoping damn that he would do so. "I will give you 400£" It was far above the actual prize, but as it was, she did not care. She just wanted the book.   
  
"So be it..." he handed her the book and Hermione graced it smoothly and let her fingers caress it. It was beautiful and old, antic and perfect. With a little magic, she might be able to straighten out the pages.   
  
"On my credit card," Hermione requested. Truth be told, Hermione knew she could have gotten in for less, but she did not care about money. This was a beautiful and rare gift and she knew, even though he might not show it, that he would treasure it. Besides, the vine would not be enough to calm him down once he's opened Mrs Weasley's gift for him. She knew he would get a jumper since he was spending Christmas with her, it would probably be black with a cauldron on or something, she snorted as she left the shop. How he would look in his face once he opens Molly Weasley's gift, it was enough to send anyone into a fit of giggles. Not to mention if he actually decided to wear it. Hermione decided to buy a wizarding camera. She did not like the size of the cameras and she would prefer to use a muggle, but with the wizards moving in the pictures when using a wizarding camera, she would love to own a picture of Snape in a jumper from Molly Weasley, he would look down at it occasionally and scold mutely. She laughed and shook her head as she went to get the two girls. She had shrunken the gifts and put them in her bag. When they got home she would correct the book's pages, Hermione felt like keeping it for her own enjoyment.   
  
"What did you buy?" Both girls asked when Hermione had paid the centre and left with the girls.

"None of your business," Hermione chided, but her voice was teasing and happy.   
  
Hermione took the two girls with her to Diagon Alley. They found presents for Harry and Ron, Remus (who was like an uncle for her) and McGonagall. Then Hermione gave the two girls some money and let them go shop for themselves. She had told them not to leave Diagon Alley, as if entering Knockturn Alley. Hermione took a seat inside a smaller restaurant and ordered some tea while waiting for them to come back. She had given them half an hour to run around, then they should come back.


	6. 6

_Disclaimer: Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it; it's purely entertainment. _

_This is a challenge fic; please review _

**CHAPTER SIX   
**  
Still 20th December    
  
Hermione had arrived home with the two girls safely along with a lot of gifts and food. Once inside, the girls hurried upstairs to wrap their gifts and after that Hermione allowed them to jump into the water. With a little magic, Hermione had made sure it was comfortably hot so that they would not catch a cold. With cute matching swimsuits, red with dots of different colour, on and a bathing ring each in the form of a large duck, the two girls jumped into the water, screaming and giggling. Hermione was in the sitting room, flicking her wrist. Not ten second later, half a million gifts were wrapped neatly. Hermione then shrunk the gifts again, and hid it somewhere secret.  
  
Then Hermione went into the library, which she had refilled with magical books and whatever mugglebooks interested her. She found a decent book and walked into the glasshouse to the two girls, and sat at a table in the corner to read.  
  
Hermione had decided that she wanted to make a tremendous dinner that night. She wanted to welcome the two girls, and Professor Snape, into her home and celebrate Christmas. She knew Snape wouldn't arrive before around dinner, that was what she expected. Around 16:30 Hermione because slightly anxious. She wasn't sure if Snape even liked lasagne! She had decided on lasagne, she figured everyone liked lasagne, but then again, this was Snape talking about. So Hermione launched herself into making different kind of food. Lasagne, salad, meatballs, potatoes, in different sorts of forms, spaghetti, different sorts of beef along with rice and sauce.   
  
Done with magic, Hermione was soon finished and decided to make some dessert. For dessert there would be pancakes and ice cream along with hot cocoa. Hermione left the kitchen to go fetch the two girls from the pool. With a long sigh and a bit of complaining, the girls finally did what told and got up. Hermione, who had already unpacked their things, helped them find some pretty clothes to wear. Both girls ended up wearing a dress. Harmony wore white tights and a light blue long dress down to her ankles. Phoebe wore white tights too and a deep blue dress down to her ankles too. Both got a bow in their hair and then they were ready. Hermione felt like it was Christmas already instead of just the 19th of December. She had made so much food and the two girls were dressed up so neatly as if it was a special occasion. Well, for Hermione it was a special occasion. She had invited wizards into her home, wizards to spend Christmas with her. As for the food, Hermione was just nervous that Snape did not like the food, better safe than sorry, that's why she had decided to make a hell of a lot different food. While at it, she might as well make dessert.   
  
Of course she had done it out of nervousness. She had felt panicked by the thought of Snape entering her home; it would be letting him into a more personal part of her. A part she was not ready to show her potions master. Maybe she was ready, but having Dumbledore saying odd things just made her very, very anxious. It was five thirty, and hour before dinner. The dinner was ready and it would probably become cold within the hour, thank god for magic, it made her warm it without ruining the food like you would normally do if putting it in the microwave.   
  
Hermione closed the door to the pool house, glasshouse, whatever, and locked it so that the two girls wouldn't go into it and fall into the water. She did not want any accidents. Then she began cleaning.   
  
"Mione, why are you so nervous?" The girls looked at her wearily.   
  
"Well," Hermione started out, "it's just... so... odd having my potion master coming to my house and live. I'm just nervous that he doesn't like it here," she told truthfully, feeling the knot tightening in her chest of anxiety.

"That's why you've made so much food?" Both girls asked. A great scent had filled the entire house and made your mouth water when taking the time to smell it really.   
  
"Precisely," Hermione took a seat breath and clasped her hands.   
  
"I am sure he'll like it! I like it!" Phoebe smiled happily and Hermione wished she were just as simple as they were. The two girls went upstairs to play, while Hermione decided to read a book. Though, not ten minutes after Hermione had to give it up. She was too anxious and she felt like she was having a family dinner. Why the hell had she agreed to this? This was so odd! Snape and her and two children! ARG! She literally felt like puking all over the place. Luckily before she did puke all over the place, the flames in the fireplace turned green, and Ron's face appeared in the fireplace. Distant Hermione noticed the rest of the Weasley clan behind him.   
  
"Hello Ron," Hermione said still slightly nervous and took a seat in front of the fire.   
  
"Hey Mione," Ron said, sounding just as nervous as she felt.   
  
"Hello to those behind you," a small smile flickered onto her lips.   
  
"Just wanted to know... if you're fine," Ron's head blushed in the green flames.  
  
"Actually no. I am bloody nervous. I can't believe I invited him home! I have made a million different sorts of food, I am so anxious. It's like turning in a paper in potion, hoping that he likes this place or something... I... am so distressed," Hermione finally sunk further onto floor exhausted.  
  
"Don't worry Mione, like you said, you're not at Hogwarts and he knows the law well," Ron encouraged and Hermione gave him a faint smile.   
  
"Yes, well, that's easy to say, but it really don't help on my nerves..." she blew you some air towards a hair lock which was in her face. "I really have to go do something, I can't stand doing nothing. He'll be here soon and if I don't relieve some of the tension inside of me, I fear that I'll blow up," she gave a last vague smile, and Ron sent her a encouraging smile.  
  
"Take care Mione and good luck. See you soon," and with that, his head disappeared in the fireplace.   
  
"I'm slightly nervous myself," a voice said from somewhere behind and Hermione let out a loud screech of surprise.   
  
"P-Professor!" She gasped and got up from the floor, not even giving it a second thought that he had just told her his feelings in this matter.   
  
"You sound like I've caught you sneaking around after curfew," Snape said slightly amused by the expression in her face.   
  
"You startled me," she mumbled and felt the heat rise to her cheeks. No, her entire head. First then, Hermione realised what he had said. She wanted him to tell her about his anxiety, so that she didn't feel alone, instead he covered his anxiety up with his pose and attitude. She would never have guessed that he was nervous, if he had not told her.   
  
"Okay..." Hermione breathed out heavily after a few moments of silence, "I've made dinner... and... dessert, I'll just get the girls," Hermione said and hurried off. Meanwhile Severus took a look around. It was quite neatly, clean and proper. Shining muggle objects were around in the room, which he reckoned was the sitting room. A table was standing near one of the corners of the room, it was filled with services, it was where they were going to eat. He was just on his way towards the kitchen, or he supposed it was the kitchen. A delicious scent was coming from the room close, then Hermione came down the stairs with the two girls. Phoebe immediately flew ran over to him and flew up into his arms and hugged him. Hermione watched surprised, she had never seen this side of Snape. She had seen him polite towards Phoebe, but he had never seen them hug. She supposed he tried to keep it low when others were around. She smirked mutely. Now, if he was too annoying she could threaten him by telling everyone how sweet he really is. That thought almost made her fall due laughter, though, she tried to keep it inside herself.  
  
"I am sorry, sir, for not greeting you properly," Hermione apologised. She had, after all, just run away instead of greeting him like a polite host.   
  
"That would be sufficient," he said trying not to sound too impolite.  
  
"Shall I show you around?" She gestured towards the room they were already in. "Sitting room, and here we will be dining every morning at eight, luncheon will be 12:30 and dinner with be 18:30. That door leads to the kitchen," she pointed towards the door which Severus had noticed the scent coming from. "This is the library, not that big, yet," she gave an insecure smile, but opened the door to the room where there were shelves lined up on each wall and filled with books. In the middle there were two couches surrounding a coffee table. "This is the glasshouse," Hermione opened the doors to the glasshouse, revealing the pool and two table where to sit. Snape felt slightly impressed, it was rather neat. "If you like you can go swimming," she had said it before thinking. The mere thought of Snape it speedo' made her feel like cracking of laughter. Snape raised an eyebrow at her and she managed to bite her lip in an attempt not to laugh. "Always lock the door, don't want any accidents," she said nervously. Then she showed him upstairs to his room, where he laid down a small box and enlarged it to its original size, then she showed him the services, toilet and shower and so on.  
  
"There is around ten minutes until dinner, you may unpack while I finish up with dinner," Hermione told feeling hotter than before. Right now she felt like jumping into the pool, but she resisted.   
  
"Yes, I think I will do so," he said and Hermione left him. Okay, it could have gone better. He could act more polite, and she could pull herself together. The two girls had left to play in their room, while Hermione showed Snape around.   
  
"Come down, dinner will be soon," Hermione had stuck her head inside their room, it was already looking like a bomb had exploded, messy with toy animals and dolls   
  
"Okay!" Both girls said in unison and hurried off with Hermione. Hermione walked into the kitchen, mumbling a spell quietly, the food became hot again as if it had never been cold. Then she opened serving hatch and placed the food near and then walked out on the other side to get it and put it onto the table. She blushed slightly by the odd look he would probably send her, when he saw how much food she had made. Well, at least he would not be able to complain about her being a bad host, she thought with a small smile tugged in the corners of her mouth.   
  
"Wash your hands before dinner," Hermione told, and the two girls hurried off to wash their hands. She brushed some hair away from her eyes and sighed proudly.   
  
"My, my, miss Granger," a voice spoke from behind, and once again Hermione gave a startled gasp and turned around to meet the potion master. "Second time within half an hour..." he bemused and sent her a short, fake (?) Smile.   
  
"Yes, so it seems," she said briskly, "I've made... dinner," she said and pointed at the table, as if it was avoidable.  
  
"Yes, I don't think you could avoid seeing it," Hermione wasn't quite sure if it was cruel or a compliment, but before she could retort, the two girls came back.   
  
"We've washed our hands," they both showed her their hands, and Hermione looked at their hands.  
  
"Good," she gestured for the three to sit down. Severus had watched her confusion by his last comment. It was meant to be polite, but then again, his voice could be quite traitorous and she probably thought it was a negative comment. She had actually asked the girls to wash their hands, she seemed for more mature than he would ever have credited her.   
  
"Why on earth have you made so much food? There's enough to feed Africa," said Severus once he was seated and had taken a closer look on all the food. Hermione giggled oddly.   
  
"Yes, well... I was slightly nervous and I had no idea what kind of food you like... My first idea was lasagne, but if you did not like that... well..." she trailed off flushing furiously.   
  
"No, lasagne is good, one of my favourite foods," he revealed and Hermione blushed more.  
  
"Good, well there's... just... tug in," she used Dumbledore's usual phrase and scratched her neck uncomfortably. "What do you wish Phoebe?" Hermione asked Phoebe and Phoebe gave her wish while Hermione filled her plate. While Hermione filed food onto the girls' plates, Severus sat trying to decide what to have. First he thought of lasagne, but a very nice scent had escaped from one of the dished with stakes and soon he found himself confused, it was like bloody Hogwarts. Too much food to decide, all smelled delicious.   
  
"Sir?" Hermione asked looked at the empty plate of her potion master. Wasn't he going to eat? She felt nervous again.  
  
"I'm just trying to find out what to eat," he assured her and then finally deciding to tug into some of everything. It seemed the Granger girl was talented in cooking as well as potions. Of course both things had lot in common, but still very different. Everyone ate at least two plates. The two girls ate two plates, Hermione three and Snape around four and a half. It was good food. The dinner was a quiet affair, except from the two girls who kept asking both Hermione and Snape questions about god knows what. From the most bizarre things like if you put the colour orange and purple together, what colour would you get and then what the word euphoric meant and if they were allowed to mix milk and juice together. Then they talked together about odd things and finally Hermione decided that half and hour would be good before eating dessert.   
  
"May we swim?" The girls asked pleadingly with puppy eyes.   
  
"No. Maybe later. You can't swim on a full stomach," Hermione lectured them and both girls, to Snapes glee, frowned at her and stalked upstairs. Hermione shook her head in disbelief and went over to put on some Joni Mitchell on and then she started taking the plates over to the serving hatch.   
  
"You can just do what you want, relax, read... something," Hermione sent him a slight smile before going into the kitchen and clean the dished. Severus promptly did what he was told, feeling the need anyway to be alone. This 'family dinner' had been a tan too much for him and he really needed to gather his thoughts. He quickly found his room and closed the door. He would have to speak to Granger at some point. He had already made the evening seem like he was judging her on her private life, which he knew she would not like. She had, nonetheless, made lots of different food just for him, in attempt to please him. He had to admit it, but she had succeeded it with flair. Of screw it! Didn't people call her clever?   
  
Around three quarters of and hour later, Severus was lying in his bed relaxing, taking a little nap, when there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Enter," he growled, having the picture of him sitting in the potion room instead of in Granger's house.   
  
Hermione opened the door, feeling slightly annoyed by his cold and usual 'enter'. Snape corrected himself, he had, without any doubt, taken a nap, and was now correcting his cloths.   
  
"Yes miss Granger?" He said falling into character. Hermione clenched her jaws, how dared her act this way? In her house?   
  
"Just wished to tell that dessert is ready, if you like," she inclined her head politely towards him.   
  
"I will be down in a moment," he responded and Hermione left feeling like a bloody servant of his. Severus knew he had sounded rather harsh, but all this made him feel rather nervous, exposed and he felt his privacy slacking. Though, all his thoughts were gone once he entered the sitting room again. Hermione had, obviously, dimmed the light and decided to light the fireplace and lit some candles. Candles stood around in the sitting room, not too many so it was not hot. On the dining table stood four plated with a glass bowl shaped it soft curves standing on top. Ice cream in the flavours of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla stood in the middle of the table along with a dish with a million pancakes. The scent was filling his nostrils and making his mouth watery. He sniffed the air interested before walking quietly towards the table. Granger was probably with the two girls somewhere, washing their hands or whatever. Soft bumps from the staircase turned Severus's attention and down came the three girls. (Just need to inform there is carpet on the floors....)   
  
"Nice," the two girls exclaimed by the sight of the dessert. Severus snorted quietly with laughter and then the four went over to sit down. Severus had to admit it, but it was rather cosy, though, he would rather have minded being alone instead with Granger and the children. He still loved solitude, even though Phoebe was now around almost all the time.   
  
Severus watched as Hermione filled Phoebe and Harmony's plates with pancakes and ice cream and then she gestured for him to dive in. After him, she filled her plate, and once again dessert went by with silence between Hermione and Severus. After dessert it was almost nine o'clock and Hermione told the two girls to change into their PJ's and then they could play until she had cleaned the table. The two girls ran upstairs while Hermione found a CD with some Beethoven, Beck and some other classical artists. It wasn't that she did not like the music like the people on her age listened to, she just liked how instruments in classical music, she hated when reading and then listening to someone sing, then slowly she would begin to sing and be unable to read. Snape was sitting in the couch with a book, which Hermione had told him he could borrow from her library. Hermione peeked at him slightly angry. He hadn't even asked if he should help cleaning! Of course if he had, she would have said no, but it would still be polite to ask. She always asked if she should help. He was treating her like a bloody house elf! She scolded him mutely inside her head while cleaning the dishes and the table. Around fifteen minutes latter, Hermione was done by cleaning, she, could use her wand, but it would interfere with the muggle electricity too much. Only at some occasion she would use it at home, like with the dinner, but otherwise she tried not to use it.   
  
Severus had gotten up from the couch and was watching as Granger cleaned. Some moments later he decided to go upstairs to Phoebe and maybe tug her. Once upstairs, Severus realised the two girls shared the same room.  
  
"Daddy Severus," she greeted with a huge smile and got up and hugged him. "I missed you today and yesterday, Hermione told a story, but it is usually you who tells me a story," she informed from the embrace.  
  
"I know, but I wasn't here, but I am here know," he said and brushed some small curls away from her face. She smiled genuinely and kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter.   
  
"Will you tell a story with Mione?" She asked politely, Severus made a wry face, feeling the urge to say no. Once again he would feel like miss Granger was too close.   
  
"Sorry to disturb," Hermione apologised, she walked over to Harmony who also greeted her with a hug. "Now didn't I tell you two to get into your PJ's?" Asked Hermione pretending to be mad, though it was obvious that she wasn't. The two girls giggled and found the PJ's. Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and combed their hair. Severus was standing behind, watching the scene, slightly fascinated. After combing their hair, Hermione tugged the two girls.   
  
"Daddy! Story with Mione!" Phoebe demanded and Harmony agreed. The two adults were both sitting on the edge of the bed, slightly uncomfortable.   
  
"Which one?" Severus started out, knowing he would have to warn Granger latter about ever letting this out to anyone.  
  
"The Ugly Duckling," Harmony said and Hermione nodded approvingly. Severus had no idea what kind of story that was, and looked uncertainly at Hermione.   
  
"I'll tell it," she smiled politely, "it's a story by (commercial for my country) H.C Andersen. Wrote a lot of fairytales, quite a lot," Hermione said smiling, "okay, the Ugly Duckling," she took a breath and began the story, putting her soul into it as she told it. Severus just sat watching Granger when she told the story, using her entire body. "The duckling had turned into a beautiful swan and the swam away with the two other swans. See? He wasn't a duck at all, but a swan," Hermione informed as she ended the story.   
  
"Wow, more!" Harmony requested.  
  
"I think one story would do, otherwise we could keep you up all night," Severus interfered, feeling slightly tired himself.   
  
"Professor Snape is right, you two should get some sleep," Hermione kissed both girls forehead and Severus followed her lead. Hermione stood in the hallway while Severus turned off the light and closed the door.  
  
"Goodnight, sir," Hermione said, inclining her head respectfully like she always did towards her teachers.   
  
"Goodnight miss Granger," Severus responded, knowing that even though they were not at school anymore, and that she did not have to show him the respect she always showed him, she had wished him goodnight like always. Severus Snape knew the headmaster was fooling when he told miss Granger liked him, or so he hoped so. But then, she was always so very respectful towards him, maybe some of what the headmaster had told was true. "Here we go again," Severus scolded himself mutely as he once again found himself in deep thoughts about miss Granger and her feelings, his feeling, his visions of her and so on. He refused to be kinder towards her, he was already kind enough towards her. He had cut down his remarks towards her on Phoebe's request, but know he was trapped in her home, his privacy was easy to invade and he would have no chance of holding back sneers and remarks since there was really nowhere he could escape to other that his little room.


	7. 7

_Disclaimer: Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it; it's purely entertainment. _

_This is a challenge fic; please review_

**CHAPTER SEVEN   
21st of December   
**  
Severus woke up that following morning, not quite sure of how. One minute he had been dreaming, or having nightmares more like it, and the next minute he was wide awake.   
  
"_Granger_," he mumbled, knowing she had awoken him by, probably magic. Slowly he got himself dragged out of the bed and stretched, okay, it wasn't the best bed ever, he liked the beds at Hogwarts, but it was rather comfy even though it was made by muggles. He looked at the clock in his room, there was half an hour until eight, half an hour until breakfast. She had probably awoken him so that he could get a shower. He sighed dreadfully and decided that it would be ample, then he found a towel and made his way to the bathroom, but not before peeking into Harmony and Phoebe's room, they were both asleep and looking happy. Then he made his way to the bathroom, it was big, but like his own at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione had awoken Snape by flicking her wrist, sending her otter to wake him up. Breakfast was scrambled egg, juice, toast, milk, bread, tea, coffee (though she did not drink coffee, maybe he did) and cereal. She had never watched him eat breakfast, so she wasn't sure of what he might like. It was 07:50 and she had set the table and now decided she should wake up the girls. Though, when she entered their bedroom, they were already awake. Awoken by Snape. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, talking civilly with them. Hermione tried not to laugh, and then she tried not to blush. She cleared the throat in a very Umbridge like way (_hem-hem_) and all three turned towards her surprised, thus, Phoebe and Harmony looked happy to see her, Snape screwed his face into a mute scowl.   
  
Severus hadn't been able to help himself, with the sound of Umbridge and then knowing it was the know-it-all Granger, it just didn't suffice. He had watched her expression change when she saw him scowl, from happy to pretending-to-be-happy. He kicked himself mutely, he really had to get a hold in himself, find out his feelings and all that so he did not kept hurting her. But then, what feelings? Okay, in the moment Severus realised he couldn't keep lying to Dumbledore and to himself. He had some feelings for Miss Granger, what they were and what they meant, he had absolutely no idea of.

"Breakfast," she said clearing her throat slightly. She felt like being stabbed in the chest by the look he had given her. Was she really _that _awful? It really did not make things better that she liked him, and keeping to be cruel was improving on her mood and her self-esteem. She sighed slightly and the two girls jumped out of bed, both girls grabbed Severus and Hermione's hands and followed them down to breakfast.   
  
"I have some errands to run today, it will not take long, but I do believe I won't make it to lunch," Severus said, hoping he hadn't given away that he was actually going Christmas shopping.   
  
"Yes, of course," Hermione nodded, "anything special for tonight's dinner? Anyone?" She asked, hoping to get some inspiration. She did not feel like doing like yesterday, it had been too much food. Luckily she had a neighbour with a lot of children, she had given the leftovers to them, even though she knew she could keep it and eat it the following days herself. "I was thinking of watching some movies, showing you how the real muggle life is, and then order some pizza," Hermione proposed. Phoebe was the only one who seemed to know what that was about; she smiled greatly and said that it would be great. Hermione then spent the breakfast telling Snape and Harmony what it was, though in the end she gave up tiredly, saying that they would find out latter.   
  
After breakfast Severus asked, politely, if he should help cleaning up. He had sensed some negativity the day before when he had ignored her and let her do everything. It just wasn't easy when you've lived at Hogwarts for twenty years with house elves and at his family home they had house-elves too. He smirked by the thought of Miss Granger's face when mentioning house- elves.   
  
"What are you smirking at?" Hermione questioned when seeing his dreamy face, followed by a smirk.   
  
"Just the thought of your house-elf dream," he responded with a slight smile. Hermione looked at him surprised, why had he thought about that?  
  
"Shall I help with anything?" He asked and grabbed some plates and things and put it near the serving hatch like she had.  
  
"You don't have to," she responded gladly, finally he had snapped out of that idea of her being his house-elf. "I can manage, but thanks for asking," she bit her lower lips lightly while smiling. He had actually asked her, politely, if he could help.   
  
"Um..." _What now? Was she being a polite host saying that he did not have to help? _He decided to do what she said and not help. "I'll just... go then... have to... you know, see you latter miss Granger," Severus said daft and left to fetch some things from his room.  
  
Severus had entered Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. There weren't many people; it was nice. First he decided to find some gifts to the two girls, which would be easy. Then he could concentrate fully about Granger.   
  
"Excuse me," Severus asked the lady at the counter, she looked at him, trying to cover up her fear. He was looking dreadfully cruel and vicious today, maybe it was because of the winter. "I need some toys to two young girls at the age of seven," he requested and the lady walked around with him. Phoebe got an, almost, human sized _elephant _in pink with orange spots while Harmony got the same, just in green with purple spot. With a little magic, the animals would change into different colour every minute or so.   
  
"All little girls like to dress up as princesses," the woman said, and Severus gestured tiredly for her to lead the way. So Severus finally managed to pay, shrink the stuff and then he would be able to go find Granger's gift. That turned out to be a much more difficult quest than he had imagined.   
  
At first Severus went into the bookstore to find some books, but after having looked it over he became pissed and left. There was nothing really in there for here, nothing she couldn't buy herself. He was looking for something special, something not that ordinary. Severus decided to leave Diagon Alley and walk through muggle London; maybe he would pass a store containing what he was looking for. He first hurried to go to Gringotts to exchange some wizarding money. Severus passed several stores with interesting things. He even allowed himself to stop at a lingerie shop, he smirked by the thought, and the shook his head vigorously and hurry on.   
  
"What is that?" Severus asked the storeowner. He had walked into a slightly dim store with a lot of different glass looking things. His thought was to buy something to her house since he could not find something for her. Severus was looking on a small statue, around 40 centimetres in glass. It looked like a lava lamp, he had seen one in a store earlier, though without all the electricity thing, cables and that. Inside her were different colours, flowing around in water. Though, you could not see that it was water they flowed it, it was just the most reasonable explanation.   
  
"Euterpe," The storeowner said, taking the statue down from the shelf. The statue was formed as a woman with a toga around her. "Look," he said and carefully took the statue over to a lamp where he held it up. There were colours, which drifted inside of her, and when the light from the lamp fell upon the statue: a colourful light erupted inside the store. Severus was surprised: even muggles could create magic. The storeowner smiled satisfied as he saw Severus's expression.   
  
"The name?" Asked Severus, thinking it sounded old, slightly mythical.  
  
"Euterpe from Greek Mythology. Means "delight" in Greek. In Greek mythology she was one of the three muses. She's the muse of music and joy. She was said to have invented the double flute," he was still looking at the creator with pride.   
  
"I'd like to buy it," Severus said instantly, knowing how well it would suit Miss Granger. It was a perfect gift. He had heard Granger humming a lot of times; despite her tragic life she always kept smiling. That would do, a muse like herself, inspiring. Had he just thought of Granger as inspiring? God!  
  
"I rather like it my..." The storeowner started out slowly.   
  
"300 £," he cut him off, hoping he would just let him buy it. Even if he didn't he might have to hex him or something, Severus smirked by the thought.   
  
"Okay," he said and walked over to the cash register, almost as if he could read Severus's mind. IF he could, he would probably just don't care since he was a muggle and knew nothing of the wizarding world. Once again Severus smirked as he handed him a bunch of muggle money. Severus walked out the store feeling slightly happier. A small, but true, smile had settled on his lips, now he had a real present for her. Once he was back in Diagon Alley, Severus couldn't resist but buying her a PJ in red and gold saying "Gryffindor #1" at Madam Malkins. He had seen earlier that day that you could buy a PJ in the Hogwarts house colours and thought it would be a good joke. Of course she would look at him oddly, but it actually made sense. She had tried to be the number one for years, and succeeded, now she could wear it to bed. Besides, he had seen her PJ, garish pink with blue bunnies all over. He suspected it to be from her two friends, she should consider this like a favour... or something like it.   
  
** .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-**

Hermione was sitting in the glasshouse reading a book, while Harmony and Phoebe were playing the water. It was nearly three when an owl scratched on the glass with its beak. Hermione walked into the house and over to a window. It was cold and it was snowing lightly. The own flew inside and hooted happily. Hermione knew that owl, it was Pig, owned by Ron. She sighed and called the owl down to her. The miniature owl flew out of the window again, and Hermione closed the window after it and took a seat in the glasshouse again.   
  
_".Dear our lovely Mynie   
  
How are you? I know we talked yesterday, but that was before Snape arrived. Has he been good to you? Have you been good to him? How are Phoebe and Harmony doing? Mom keeps telling me to remember to tell you that it is not healthy for any child or children to live in hatred, she says you and Snape should at least try and be friendly towards each other as long as Phoebe and Harmony is around. Though, I doubt it would happen. I do not believe it is possible to befriend Snape. Well, you know my opinion of him, no need to write it down here, again.  
  
Harry is also quite anxious for you and your life and health, he sends his regard and best wishes and hopes for you life. Though, he has become one friendlier term with Snape since he defeated Voldemort, I think it has something to do with Snape finally realising that Harry is not his father. You already know this... okay... so... how are you two doing? I don't expect you to do anything... inappropriate to gain his accept. And I am NOT thinking in the lines of perversity! Harry and I have talked a lot about this, actually my family was in the talk too. We know that you've tried since your first year to get his accept (we still have no idea why), since potions are your favourite subject (still don't know why), but just be careful. You know Snape's mood and if you push him too much... well yeah...   
  
Other than that, things are going great here! The wizarding radio told that there's a blizzard coming, it's already snowing pretty wild here, I imagine it'll soon be over you too. So, it means that you should hurry sending this letter; otherwise the owls won't be able to deliver it due too much snow and bad weather.   
  
Well, my family, Harry and I, not to mention the Remus, Moody, Tonks, McGonagall and Dumbledore wish you both, actually all four, a happy Christmas. We're actually staying at... you know where, Remus, Moody and Tonks are staying here too and Dumbledore will arrive with McGonagall the day before Christmas to celebrate with us. There are no children staying at Hogwarts, so that's kind of cool. It's like the whole Order is here celebrating Christmas. Just not you and Snape... HAHA! Too bad Mione, you're stuck with the greasy git! Hihi...   
  
Well, don't want to be too cruel. We'll, Harry and I, pop in our head around Christmas day or so to say hi, see you MIONE! Say hello to Snape grins for the rest of us.   
  
With MUCH, MUCH, MUCH love! Harry Potter, Ron Weasley... and all the others.   
  
PS: Hey Hermy! If Snapey is too cruel, just give him some of the candy we've sent along, hehe, it will make him unable to speak for 24 hours. Love Gred and Feorge."_   
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief; they were going to spend Christmas together with the Order while she was with Snape? She knew if she asked him he would say 'no' to go there. They were at Grimaulds Place she knew. Not that she minded being here alone with Snape, she knew he did not want to be among that many people, and truth to be told, she did not feel like spending Christmas with a hell of a lot of people. She found some paper and decided to write a response.   
  
_"Dear Ron, Harry and all the other composers of the letter which I have just gotten...   
  
I am very glad to hear that you are going to have a tremendous Christmas, good for you. I am, myself, going to have one too, even though it will be with PROFESSOR Snape. The dinner last night was quiet, except for Phoebe and Harmony chattering away, asking questions all the time. I've bought a lot of presents, even some for Professor Snape and I truly think he'll love them... or at least like them. I am still rather anxious about having him around, we don't talk much, right now he's on an errand, thinking of it, I think he's buying presents! We haven't yelled at each other, yet, since we haven't really had the chance. He left right after breakfast and haven't got back yet. Yesterday night Phoebe and Harmony ordered Professor Snape and me to tell a story, it was rather odd sitting with him while telling bedtime story, don't laugh, I don't think he'll ever forgive me if he knew I told others about it.   
  
This morning he was the one to wake up the girls, they were smiling when I came into the room, which much have meant that he didn't act like his usual self, bloody bastard self... Sorry. Well, I have been rather annoyed by him, but it changed when he stopped treating me like a bloody house elf, which I am utterly grateful for. If he hadn't stopped I think murder would be done. Of course I am kidding!   
  
I've bought some amazing gifts! For Phoebe and Harmony, just loads of toys and for Professor Snape I've bought two gifts, one of them is a special and really unique vine, I do hope I likes it. The second one... well it's a rather special book, I also hope he would like that. I won't tell what I've bought to anyone else, since people might be reading this letter. Actually I think you might all be sitting around a table while Ron and Harry read this aloud. Typical to make fun of me, tsk, tsk!  
  
Harmony and Phoebe are right now enjoying themselves in the pool, while I was reading a book when Pig arrived, looking rather cold. Poor owl. I am clever enough to know that I should not use an owl to send this letter; I will use the fireplace. Clever me.  
  
I don't know what the forthcoming days will hold, except that blizzard you mentioned, but I hope it won't involve Professor Snape and me biting each other's head off. I am glad the your mother told about being polite in front of the children, but we already know that. I think that is one of the reasons that murder haven't been committed... yet... Beside, Professor Snape seem to avoid me, I think he's rather uncomfortable and I am too. I really feel like my personal space has been invaded and I think he feels the same way. After all, we both treasure solitude and now we have children and are staying in a house where it is difficult to avoid each other, that is unless you stay in your own room. God I make it sound like we're an old couple, which brings me to Dumbledore! He told me funniest thing not too long ago, I will tell you latter on.  
  
Well, I think I will join the two girls in the pool. I've offered Snape to use it too, though he gave me the death stare so I doubt that he would want to take me up on that delight. Unless it's in the middle of the night and he's sure noone will see him... Okay, I think it's time for me to go...   
  
Say hello to all the others, tell them I hate them for being this cruel and making fun of me. It's Dumbledore's fault anyway, hehe, sorry Professor, but I've realised that you actually did not talk to yourself; you just played on my Gryffindor politeness, (if Professor Dumbledore isn't there, tell him when he's there then)  
  
GOOOOOOODBYE! I love you all! Phoebe and Harmony sends their regards and love, and I am sure Professor Snape would too even though he's not here...   
  
With MORE love from: Hermione, Professor Snape, Harmony and Phoebe."_   
  
Hermione found an envelope and dropped the letter into it. Then she wrote Ron Weasley on the front and cast it into the fireplace along with some floo powder. She let out a small laugh by the thought of it all, and then she hurried upstairs to get on her bikini and then dived into the pool.   
  
"SPLASH WATER ON MIONE!" The girls laughed and used their small arms to plash water on her. Hermione let out a small scream and dived under the water where the girls could not get her. The pool was deep enough, around 2.5 metres so you could easily jump into it with the head first. While Hermione was under the water, Severus appeared and walked into the glasshouse.   
  
"Daddy!" Phoebe said happily and waved at him. Severus looked at her and Harmony letting a smile onto his lips.  
  
"Where's miss Granger?" He asked, noticing they were alone in the glasshouse.   
  
"Under water," Harmony giggled, and Severus now saw a dark figure rose to the surprise. Hermione breathed out loud to get some air.   
  
"Miss Granger," Severus knew he would start her again. Right, Hermione turned around surprised.  
  
"Professor," she blushed slightly and swam over to the edge, "good afternoon," she greeted. "Want to..." she wanted to ask if he wished to jump in, but he would most likely look at her oddly.  
  
"No thank you, thanks for the consideration. I think I'll grab a book and read in here," he sent her a polite smile, and Hermione knew she would have drowned if she hadn't hold on to the edge. Severus walked into Granger's library and found himself a decent book. He had to admit that it was some interesting books she owned. She hadn't just bought magical books, which did not involve in Hogwarts syllabus, but she had bought them for... _light reading_, she had also bough, or inherited, muggle literature, that was what he was borrowing right now. He walked back into the glasshouse, and found himself staring at Granger. She had come up of the pool and was standing on the edge of the springboard. The two girls were by the edge, so that she did not jump into them, and was waiting for her to jump. Severus felt his heart skip. He had never looked at Granger that way. She had a small bikini on, white to red dots and water was dripping from her. Gracefully she jumped a couple of times of the board, and the she dived into the pool with her headfirst. Severus just stood watching as the figure rising to surface, she was beautiful. Severus snapped out of his reverie, what was he thinking? Miss Granger isn't beautiful; she's my student! He wondered horrified and took a seat at a table where he opened the book and began reading. Alas, not soon after his eyes wandered to the figure sitting on the edge of the pool, with her legs into the water while using them to splash water on the two girls. There was really something... No! I will not allow myself think like this! She's my student! The best student I've ever taught! Severus told himself annoyed. That was it, Severus had now gotten a revelation:   
  
"Miss Hermione Jane Granger is the best student I have ever taught. She is everything what a student need to be, interested in learning, likes the teachers, never complain, always does what's told, never question things unless there is a really good reason for it, read and learn even though she doesn't have to." Severus turned his thoughts over while gazing at miss Granger again. If he really should admit it, then maybe one of the reasons why he had been acting odd towards her was because that he had come to respect her. After having spent the first stage of her sixth year project with her, helping her and talking with her, Severus had found her interesting. Not just scholastic, but also involving literature. He had realised that she favoured a lot of the same books as he, same artist and same music. He might even dare say that he had been scared. Scared that a young woman like... yes, a woman... A young... woman like her was so clever. He had come to respect her, thought she had not earned it. Severus had been brought up with the idea of having to earn respect, she had done nothing to earn his. It was around that time when Severus also realised that she was more than just a student, she was more that just one of the annoying brats of the Hogwarts body. She was a fine young woman with a lot to offer. At that time he never considered himself in love with her, he didn't even consider himself liking her now, just... respecting her. He did not know her well enough to like her as more than... a pupil. Maybe the reason of why he had felt so guilty when assaulting her, was because that he didn't mean it. (That sounds like he means it when he assaults the rest of the world... hey, he does mean it!)   
  
Severus laid down the book on the table. In such rare moments like this, Severus wished he had been in Gryffindor. Then he would have the curage to speak with her about it all. Instead he fled. He fled into the sitting room. _Yes, good place to hide_. He cast a glance into the glasshouse where he saw miss Granger swimming. Okay, he would have to befriend her. That way he would be able to speak with her. Small steps. Yes, small baby steps at a time...   
  
"Hello Professor," a voice spoke and startled him, though he did not show it. He turned his head towards the fireplace where he saw... Potter.   
  
"Mister Potter, what a... _pleasant _surprise," he said, making sure that pleasant was filled with sarcasm to the lid. Harry rolled his eyes good- humouredly.   
  
"Is Hermione there?" Harry said. Hoping to get rid of batman.  
  
"Miss Granger," Severus had stridden over to the glasshouse to fetch Granger.  
  
"Yes?" She asked from the water.  
  
"Mister Potter is in the fireplace," he answered and left. Hermione got up from the pool and shook herself, hoping that much of the water would fall off. Then she hurried into the sitting room and took a seat at the fireplace.   
  
"Hermione! You're clothes!" Harry gasped as he watched his as-good-as-a- sister take a seat. There was a noise in the background and then another face popped up next to Harry's.   
  
"Hermione! You got boobs! When did you get them?" Ron blurted out and Hermione blushed while sitting flabbergasted on the ground.   
  
"RON! Shut up!" Hermione hissed feeling very hot.   
  
"Sorry Mione, it's just... never seen you in a bathing suit, you look bloody good," he said smirking and then he left the fireplace, leaving Harry as the only head back.  
  
"Is that good... I mean... Snape..." Harry started out slowly.   
  
"He's just gotten home," she explained, "and shut up," she hissed mischievously and smirked, "I can wear a swimsuit, it's not like he's going to attack me or something," at least she hoped not... or well... like she admitted earlier to herself, she dared call it a crush. She smirked strangely, and Harry sent her a scared look.  
  
"That's no swimsuit, that's a bikini, a very small bikini..." Harry remarked and Hermione sent him a dirty look.  
  
"Who cares? It's not like we won't behave!"   
  
"So, where did he go?" Harry asked when suddenly a loud crash was heard from somewhere in Hermione's house.   
  
"PROFESSOR SNAPE? Are you okay?" Hermione yelled. It sounded like it came from the kitchen, though that was dubious.   
  
"Yes, fine... just tried to get a pot from a kitchen closet and another one fell out," Snape yelled back. He was in the kitchen?   
  
"Are you in the kitchen?" Hermione yelled from her seat.   
  
"Yes!" His voice boomed in response. There was a short pause.  
  
"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Hermione asked loudly, there was another pause. Snape stuck his head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Really miss Granger, I am trying to make dinner, though, I have absolutely no idea of how to open that white thing... the rifigiator... What did you call it yesterday?"  
  
"The refrigerator... And you open it from left to right," Hermione responded dimly. Why was he making dinner?  
  
"Oh good," he said, giving her a very rickety smile. She returned it half heartily and then looked into the fireplace again.   
  
"HARRY!" She gasped quietly, "He's making DINNER!" She felt like fainting.  
  
"Yes, I heard that since you were both yelling to each other. Everyone behind me heard it too," he smirked and Hermione blushed. There was a pause between Harry and Hermione, where Hermione could hear someone pretending to puke in the background. "Do you think he wants to poison you?" Asked Harry sounding much like Ron.   
  
"Of course not! I've been cooking for a while; maybe he just want to show that he really doesn't see me as a house elf. Maybe he's just as good as he is at potions..." Hermione said feeling a reverie coming to her mind.   
  
"Stop dreaming you silly goat, snap out of it," Harry ordered and Hermione looked the fireplace again.   
  
"Yes... well... okay. What may I do for you?" She finally asked and smiled.   
  
"First of all, we'll be contacting you every day just to say hi," he assured her. Hermione sighed mutely, _what did they think would happen? That he would kill her? _"Ron says that you should put some cloths on and never wear bikini again, at least not with Snape in the house. Fred and George says that they think you should keep wearing bikini and... you two shut up" Harry turned his head to the side, probably looking at Fred and George. Hermione had gotten the point. "Mione, my dear sister, put some clothe on," he requested and Hermione laughed.   
  
"Harry, pull yourself together and use your brain!" She said and laughed a bit more. "Now please, anything else?" Hermione felt slightly cold now.   
  
"No. Well, thank you for your letter by the way. You were absolutely right, we did read it out loud," and with that, his head disappeared with a soft pop and Hermione got up. She found her dressing gown to cover her as she went into the kitchen.   
  
"You're making dinner?" She asked for confirmation.   
  
"Did I not say so?" He questioned, "now, need to be alone while making this," he snapped, "go... jump into the water again," there was no malice in his voice, just... snapping with humour and at least without putting effect in it. Hermione left the kitchen feeling denser than ever. She felt like going into the kitchen to see if he was really there, but she ended by going into the glasshouse and jump into water like he had requested.   
  
Severus smiled quietly to himself. It was odd seeing miss Granger in bikini, nice and disturbing. He felt like acting like a true Slytherin. Of course he would never do so. He hoped that she would now look at him as a human, and maybe he could make her take the first step. Mwhaha! Be nice and she will be the one calling for a conversation instead of him. Yes, good plan.   
  
Severus made ox ragout with different vegetables. He knew miss Granger liked vegetables and guessed she would like this course too. Then Severus made spaghetti bolognaise for the two girls, he didn't think the two girls would really like ragout as much as he himself did, it was one of his favourite courses, though, he would like them to at least taste it. Severus had been through her entire ingredients cabinet and picked and lot of different ingredients for both courses. He liked spicy ingredients; it made things taste differently.   
  
Then he set the table with the service and the food, and then he went to get the girls. Severus stopped in the doorway leading into the glasshouse. It was rather different a sight to see miss Granger bathing and having real fun instead of just reading all the time. She had a pretty body and he could not understand why she did not show it off like some of the other Gryffindor girls, not to mentions Slytherin girls, did.   
  
"Hem-hem," he cleared his throat politely. Damn, this Umbridge-throat- clearing was becoming quite popular. The three girls turned to him, smiling.   
  
"Dinner is ready," Hermione said smiling and helped the two girls up from the pool. Hermione the rushed them into a dressing gown each and then they all went into the sitting room to eat. A lovely scent embraced her as she went into the sitting room. It smelled delicious and she couldn't wait to see what it was.   
  
"I've made two dishes. Spaghetti Bolognaise and ox ragout with vegetables, though, I would like for you two girls to..."   
  
"How did you know it was my favourite?" Hermione cut him off and Snape looked at her unexpected.   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's one of my favourite foods," she said again.   
  
"One of mine too and I figured you liked vegetables so I decided to make it..." he gestured for her to take some. She poured a bit for both girls to taste, just a bit, and then a lot for herself. Dinner went nice this time, though, there wasn't much talking between Severus and Hermione, they had found the dinner comfortable, not to mention the company of each other, for the first time. After dinner Severus and Hermione cleaned while the girls found some dolls and brought them with them down into the sitting room.   
  
They met each other's gaze briefly before Hermione looked away. She wanted to talk with him, ask him about certain things. But she felt too damn afraid. Where is that damn Gryffindor curage when you need it? She wondered peevishly. Severus watched Hermione open her mouth as if to say something, but she closed it again. Then he tried to say something, but he never even made it to open his mouth. There were some silent minutes where both just regarded one another.   
  
Hermione opened her mouth again, closed it and then decided she had found her Gryffindor curage: "It was really nice, very tasty," 'that wasn't what I was meant to say!' She scolded herself mutely.   
  
"Good, that was the point," he said introverted and met her gaze before Hermione looked away. Hermione breathed out and they just stood in the kitchen saying nothing.   
  
"So... well... you want to go into the sitting room?"   
  
"Yes," there was a paused before Hermione moved and left for the sitting room. Severus regarded her once more: she couldn't have used all he Gryffindor curage already, could she? Severus knew she had been through a lot, but... she was meant to ask if they could have a private chat, or start that conversation that would eventually lead to him telling that he did not hate her _THAT _much... _NOT _much... not at all... Okay, the vacation has just started, there's plenty time, Severus told himself, smirking mutely as he sat down in the same couch as she saw in. They both looked at the two girls play, almost afraid to look away.   
  
"I..." Hermione started out and Severus turned his gaze expectantly. Hermione noticed there was something new in her Professor's eyes, something she had no idea of what was. It seemed to be... something good, not something bad, he was in a good mood right now... "Should find my... things... and finish my work and movie... things..." Hermione said nodding in approval of her own story. She got up and left to get her things. There was nothing to do, the homework they had gotten was something she had already made. She was far ahead in class.


	8. 8

_Disclaimer: Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it; it's purely entertainment. _

_This is a challenge fic; please review _

**CHAPTER EIGHT   
**  
The holiday with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred George and all the other odd people who were staying at Grimaulds place.  
  
At first they had all went the Burrow, but then Remus offered for them all to stay at Grimaulds Place with Tonks and him. When Sirius died, Grimaulds Place was given to Harry, who gave it to Remus and the OotP. Remus and Tonks became an item some time after Voldemort's defeat and now both were living with their charge's there. It had been the first day of the vacation and everyone had settled when Ron asked if he could check up on Hermione. Ron kneeled in front of the fireplace and threw some powder into the fireplace. Harry and everyone else were sitting behind him, waiting to see Hermione's face.  
  
"Hello Ron," the sound of Hermione voice spoke and Hermione's face appeared in the fireplace. Harry smiled by the sight of her, she looked rather nervous.  
  
"Hey Mione," Ron responded and adjusted himself slightly.   
  
"Hello to those behind you," Hermione said and Harry smiled broadly along with everyone else. That was his Hermione.   
  
"Just wanted to know... if you're fine," Harry could see Ron blushing and Mrs Weasley sighed. As if there was anything to worry about, she mumbled quietly and left.  
  
"Actually no. I am bloody nervous. I can't believe I invited him home! I have made a million different sorts of food, I am so anxious. It's like turning in a paper in potion, hoping that he likes this place or something... I... am so distressed," Hermione revealed and Harry felt like laughing.   
  
"Don't worry Mione, like you said, you're not at Hogwarts and he knows the law well," Ron promised.  
  
"Yes, well, that's easy to say, but it really don't help on my nerves..." she blew you some air towards a hair lock which was in her face. "I really have to go do something, I can't stand doing nothing. He'll be here soon and if I don't relieve some of the tension inside of me, I fear that I'll blow up," she gave a last vague smile.  
  
"Take care Mione and good luck. See you soon," and then Ron left the fireplace.   
  
"I can't believe she agreed to this," Charlie said while laughing hysterically.   
  
"That's Mione, helps where help is needed, but not wanted," Ron said cleverly and they all laughed.   
  
"How do you think they'll do?" Bill asked and slumped back into his seat. "I think he'll kill her or she will kill him..." Ron muttered darkly and Ginny smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Really, all of you. Do you really think they won't be able to lead a decent conversation? He helped her with her sixth year project, did he not? She survived," Ginny pointed out and sat down in a chair too.   
  
"Yes, but every time she returned she was fuming over him, calling him evil names..." Harry informed.  
  
"She didn't do that ALL the time," all heads turned towards Ginny as if she knew something they did not. "I am just saying that is it possible that they might have come to some sort of understanding of each other while working together..."   
  
"Do you know something we don't? How can you understand... Snape?" Fred asked and screwed his face.  
  
"Oh stop it! Hermione is one of the brightest witches Hogwarts has ever produced and I am quite sure she'll be fine..." Even Ginny did not sound as convincing as she could've been.   
  
"Well, maybe they won't kill each other..." Harry finally said while giving a bright smile.   
  
"Yeah and maybe they'll become lovers! They are so damn intellectual both, such a perfect match. Next time we see them they will be shagging like bunnies!" Ron responded angrily and suddenly shut up. His face whitened deadly. "OH NO!"  
  
"I am quite sure nothing will happen between them, they won't kill each other and they won't love each other," Remus calmed people down.   
  
"Who's up for a bet? Who will kill the other one first? Who will loose control? Will they end up hating each others guts more than ever, or will they find true love?" George laughed.   
  
"I'm betting that they'll kill each other," Charlie said and gave some money to Fred while George wrote it down.   
  
"Can't believe you guys! You can't earn money on them!" Ginny exclaimed coldly and looked as people made their bets.   
  
"I think they'll find loooove," Bill grinned and gave some money.   
  
"You are such prats," Ginny tried to get their attention.   
  
"They will hate each other," both Harry and Ron said and placed their bets. Though, both boys maybe only betted so as a desperate hope.   
  
"I think they are a good match," Remus gave some money too.   
  
"Professor Lupin!" Ginny raged by Remus actually being involved in such... cruelty.  
  
"Come on. Gin, what do you think?" Charlie asked his younger sibling.   
  
"I don't think anything will happen. They'll might become friends, but nothing more. Hermione would never hit on a teacher!" She informed on her friends behalf.  
  
"Hermione hasn't even discovered that there is another gender beside hers," Ron laughed and gave Harry five.   
  
"Sure she has," Ron looked at Ginny closely. "She dated Krum, didn't she?"   
  
"Okay Gin, but this is Snape, he's not famous or handsome... Well he is famous for spying on Voldemort and all..." Ron pointed out. Ginny blushed.  
  
"Did you know how many girls at Hogwarts who fancies him?" People looked at her horrified, but Tonks smiled brightly. "I can't describe how many conversations I've heard in the girl' toilet about him, not to mention Professor Lupin," people looked even more horrified.   
  
"Ginny's right. Ginny and I overheard a conversation not too long ago while talking. It was about some seventh year girl who had gotten detention with Severus. Her plan was to show up in a short skirt, and I doubt she's the only one who's done that," Tonks smirked almost knowingly.   
  
"Professor Lupin, how many girls have showed up in a short skirt, shorter than normal, played with a lock of hair while giggled?" Ginny looked patiently at Remus who seemed to blush rather wildly.   
  
"Yes, well there has been a lot, I know Severus has tried it too. He complains every time it happens. I think he's more under it than I was," Remus chuckled delighted, "Not many seventh years are taking potions in NEWT standard and most of the girls there has only tried their best so that they could be around Severus," people looked astonished at Remus. "I remember only a week ago actually. He complained about a fifth year girl and a sixth year girl who had tried to make a pass on him..."  
  
"What does he do?" Charlie asked interested, just like the others were.   
  
"There isn't much to do. He sneers at them instead of pretending that he knows what's going on, then he tells them to clean or send them to Filch," again Remus laughed. "He's not very good at all that and end tend to sneer and come up with cruel comments."   
  
"He's actually quite handsome if you're to that tall, dark, mysterious kinda thing," Ginny smirked and reddened. "Don't worry Ron, I haven't showed up to detention in a mini skirt..." Ginny assured Ron who seemed to let out a breath he had been holding.   
  
"Has Hermione... ever..." Harry asked Ginny, feeling slightly nervous.   
  
"Nope," she just said plainly, "I think Hermione is one of those who don't know how to think of guys," Ginny said smiling by the thought of her dim friend, "that was actually rather fun," Ginny laughed. "You remember that time when Hermione fainted during a detention in her sixth year with Snape?" People nodded. "Lavender and Parvati had rounded her and said that she should dress up for him. You fit so good, less is better," Ginny said in a high-pitched girlish voice. "They tried to make her wear a miniskirt, finally I came to her rescue and made them leave. Hermione then decided to wear too much cloth instead of proper for a detention. Think it was three pants and two pair of socks, not to mention two blouses and her school robe..." she giggled.   
  
"Okay, I am comfortable now" Harry said relieved that his lovely sis would never do something so sleek like that.   
  
"Not that it did any good, Severus had to take her clothes off so she could breathe," Tonks said and let out a laugh by the sight of Harry and Ron's face. "Then he scolded her for wearing too much clothes when she obviously knew they were going to make a potion and standing in fumes and hot air..." she shook her head.   
  
"I think it is time for bed," Mrs Weasley said and people tromped off to bed. Harry and Ron wrote a quick letter for Hermione and sent off Pig to read it.  
  
**.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-  
**  
The following morning was a quiet affair. Around afternoon Ron got Hermione's response on the letter they had sent to her the day before.   
  
"Snape, in the pool," Fred laughed as Harry had finished reading out loud.   
  
"They must really have an odd time together" Remus mumbled his response to the letter.  
  
"Snape reading bedtime story? That's new..." George said, though, sounding completely serious.   
  
"I really think he makes a great foster parent, Hermione at least tells that he is," said Ginny.   
  
"I wonder why she says it's Dumbledore's fault," Tonks said remembering the last part in the letter.  
  
"They really do sound like an ancient couple... Children are having a great time though Sevii and I are trying to avoid each other," Bill tried to sound like a really snobbish woman and they all laughed.   
  
"Well, at least they are having a good time... or... well... you heard the letter..." Ron mumbled. Latter that day Ron and Harry were allowed to contact Hermione again. Once again people sat at the table while Harry would be the one chatting with Hermione. Harry threw the powder into the fireplace and moments after he saw Snape standing tall some feet away. He was looking away from the fireplace.   
  
"Hello Professor," Harry called him, hoping that he wouldn't freak out. Snape turned around slowly and fixed his gaze on Harry who, even though being in the fireplace, felt rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Mister Potter, what a... _pleasant _surprise," Snape answered sounding really sarcastic. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes humorously at him.   
  
"Is Hermione there?" Harry went strait to the point, hoping that he would get rid of batman.  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape had left the fireplace and had gone in the direction, which he had been looking in when Harry arrived. There were some moments of silence where Harry just sat waiting for Hermione. Then her body appeared and Harry saw that she was wearing almost nothing.   
  
"Hermione! You're cloths!" Harry gasped horrified and looked, what of her body you could see, over. Harry felt a small push and Ron popped next to him  
  
"Hermione! You got boobs! When did you get them?" Ron blurted stupidly like always. The green flames allowed only for them to see a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Some of the Weasley's behind were laughing quietly.   
  
"RON! Shut up!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Sorry Mione, it's just... never seen you in a bathing suit, you look bloody good," he said smirking and then he left the fireplace, leaving Harry as the only head back.   
  
"Is that good... I mean... Snape..." Remembering Snape was in the house, Harry wondered wether it would be good to hang around him in nothing but a bikini.   
  
"He's just gotten home," she explained, "and shut up," she hissed mischievously and smirked, "I can wear a swimsuit, it's not like he's going to attack me or something," Harry hoped she was right. And then, he knew Snape well enough to know that he was a gentleman to the least.   
  
"That's no swimsuit, that's a bikini, a very small bikini..." Hermione sent him a rather dirty look.

"Who cares? It's not like we won't behave!"   
  
"So, where did he go?" Somewhere there was a loud crash, followed by Hermione yelling:  
  
"PROFESSOR SNAPE? Are you okay?" There was a paused where Harry wondered if something really bad had happened to Snape. Then he felt really sick by the thought of Hermione taking care of him...  
  
"Yes, fine. Just tried to get a pot from a kitchen closet and another one fell out," someone yelled back, it sounded a lot like Snape.   
  
"Are you in the kitchen?" Hermione yelled from her seat. Kitchen, Harry wondered.   
  
"Yes!" His voice boomed in response. There was a short pause.   
  
"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Hermione asked loudly, there was another pause.   
  
"Really miss Granger, I am trying to make dinner, though, I have absolutely no idea of how to open that white thing... the rifigiator... What did you call it yesterday?" His voice was calmer now, and Harry sat feeling like he was on the edge of fainting by the greasy git's words.  
  
"The refrigerator... And you open it from left to right," Hermione responded, looking rather surprised.   
  
"Oh good," the response was short and Hermione turned to the fireplace again.  
  
"HARRY!" She gasped quietly, "He's making DINNER!" She looked awfully sick, Harry thought.  
  
"Yes, I heard that since you were both yelling to each other. Everyone behind me heard it too," he smirked and Hermione blushed. There was a pause between Harry and Hermione. Harry sighed mutely when he heard Ron pretending to puke while Fred and George were trying to hold their laughter, as was everyone else. "Do you think he wants to poison you?" He knew he sounded stupid, but he just wanted to point out whom she was with.   
  
"Of course not! I've been cooking for a while; maybe he just want to show that he really doesn't see me as a house elf. Maybe he's just as good as he is at potions..." Hermione seemed to drift away for a short space of time.   
  
"Stop dreaming you silly goat, snap out of it," said Harry order-ishly, he sincerely hoped she wasn't dreaming of Snape.   
  
"Yes... well... okay. What may I do for you?" God she sounded dim.   
  
"First of all, we'll be contacting you every day just to say hi," he assured her. Behind him he could hear several people requesting him to give her a message: "Ron says that you should put some cloths on and never wear bikini again, at least not with Snape in the house. Fred and George says that they think you should keep wearing bikini and... you two shut up" Harry turned his head towards Fred and George who were smiling innocently. "Mione, my dear sister, put some clothe on," he requested and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Harry, pull yourself together and use your brain!" She laughed a bit more. "Now please, anything else?"   
  
"No. Well, thank you for your letter by the way. You were absolutely right, we did read it out loud," Harry said and pulled away from the fireplace, ending the conversation.   
  
"He was making dinner?!" Ron screamed when Harry had left the fireplace. "They certainly don't waste time!"  
  
"Ron! She looked just as surprised as we did. Maybe she's right, he really do need to pull himself together..." Harry shrugged his shoulders careless.   
  
**.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ- .ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-   
**  
"Good afternoon," Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace around five o'clock.   
  
"Hello Albus," the adults greeted while the youngsters greeted with "Professor."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Hermione and Snape are spending Christmas together!" Ron blurted out as if Dumbledore did not already know it. He knows everything.   
  
"I know, I know," he twinkled happily, "isn't it fantastic? Have you talked with them? How are they coming off?"   
  
"You like this?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I arranged it... Almost... It was really tough," he let out a chuckle.   
  
"Please to tell Albus," Remus requested and Dumbledore took a seat to reveal his plan.  
  
"I must ask you all not to reveal any of this for Hermione or Severus..." Albus requested and people nodded more of less. "This is a little plan between Harmony, Phoebe and me. We're trying to get Severus and Hermione together," his voice was on the edge of breaking by happiness and his eyes twinkled more than ever.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry blurted out horrified, followed but a 'donk' as Ron fainted and Mrs Weasley letting her cup fall to the floor.   
  
"Don't be so surprised. They are equals in so many things," Albus enlightened. "Hermione and Severus got so much in common. Of course they need a little push before they actually do something about it..."   
  
"Little push? What kind of push, Professor?" Tonks asked wearily and everyone seemed to think the same.  
  
"Well... I talked with them both, telling Severus that Hermione really respects him, maybe even likes him... and I told Hermione almost the same..."   
  
"So Hermione thinks Professor Snape likes her and Snape thinks that Hermione likes him?" Asked Ginny and Albus nodded. "Wow..."   
  
"Though, I do not think they bought it entirely. I know they have feelings towards each other, they just need to open up..."   
  
"Wait! Hermione don't like Snape..."  
  
"Of course she does, why do you think she craves for his respect? She has never thought of it until I started her thoughts, the same goes to Severus," he smirked smugly and got up from his seat, "now I must ask you not to tell them this of course. Now I think I will need to speak with Remus," the two wandered off, leaving everyone else behind completely dumbstruck.   
  
"That sleazy old fart," Tonks laughed, "such a matchmaker," she shook her head almost violently.   
  
"Yeah..." Ron responded dimly, he had gotten up from the floor, but was still rather hazy.


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise from the World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from it; it's purely entertainment. This is a challenge fic; please review**   
  
**CHAPTER NINE**

_A/N: Movie time, Ice Age is from after 1997 so therefore they couldn't have been watching that, but I pretend they can or something.  
_  
Still 21st of December   
  
After having commented the lovely dinner, Hermione settled herself in the couch, waiting for the two girls and Snape to settle too. They were going to see a movie, and Hermione had a good idea to which.  
  
"Too late to see more than one movie," Hermione informed and found the DVD they were going to see, "it's cartoon, drawn characters, Ice Age," she smirked at pressed 'play' on the remote control. As the movie started, Hermione watched the three other watchers. Phoebe knew what DVD and VHS movies were, but she had never seen the DVD Ice Age before and seemed to be swallowed by its humour and theme. Harmony was just as entranced in the movie; she had never seen one before and had been looking forward to it very much. Snape was watching it with an unreadable expression. Oops, there went his eyebrow... his face seemed to soften a bit as they watched the movie further into the story. He was impressed? Interested? Hermione couldn't tell. Though, he had not left yet, so it had to be a good thing.  
  
Hermione let out a snort instead of a laugh. It was a truly hilarious movie. Phoebe and Harmony were giggling too; both had settled themselves up against Snape and Hermione. As they movie drew to the end, Harmony and Phoebe were already fast asleep in the couch and had snuggled closely up to both Hermione and Snape.   
  
"I'll carry them up," Snape said and picked up Harmony carefully from the couch. Hermione watched the scene impressed, though she did not show it. He was so sensitive when picking them up, almost as if he was scared that she would break. It brought out a small smile on her lips, she was seeing something noone else had ever seen, a very sensitive Snape. Hermione walked with him upstairs and once again watched as he just as carefully laid her down on the bed. Hermione then helped Harmony get into her PJ while Snape went to get Phoebe. Phoebe muffled quietly in her sleep, as Hermione struggled carefully with getting the PJ on her. Snape carefully held Phoebe as Hermione put on the PJ, then Snape and Hermione turned out the light and closed the door to the bedroom, but not before both smiled softly as both cast a loving glance towards the two figures in the bed.   
  
"You did not think it was good?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence, which lay heavily upon the house. She herself had laughed when watching the movie, along with Phoebe and Harmony, but the sour potion master had been quiet.   
  
"Very, funny too. It's just very uncharacteristic for me to laugh and smile," Severus smirked and Hermione let out a soft giggle as both went downstairs again.   
  
"I won't tell anyone it happened," Hermione promised trying not to giggle too much. She went over to the couch and corrected the pillows, finding nothing better to do.  
  
"In that case it was bloody hilarious," Severus confessed, smiling broadly, and helped her clean up.  
  
"It suits you," Hermione mumbled before being able to stop herself. Snape corrected his pose slightly and looked at her surprised as a soft blush erupted high on his cheekbones. Hermione had never seen him blush and it ended with Hermione blushed herself.   
  
"Thank you..." he answered feeling fairly dense, but rather happy that someone thought certain things suited him. It was not often that people commented his pose and attitude, usually they just did not care. There was a long pause where either of them spoke, just cleaned even though things were already clean, almost as if they did not want to leave for the night.   
  
"You know..." Hermione brushed a hair lock away from her face and looked at Snape. "If you want to, I won't tell anyone, you can go swim in the pool, anytime you like," she grinned, though trying to keep it down along with the blush she knew had stained her cheeks.  
  
"I might take you up on that offer," he responded with a grin of his own.   
  
"Like... right now maybe?" Hermione felt trapped in his dark eyes. Her heart was pounding fast, and she had absolutely no idea of why she had asked such a stupid question. Was she coming on to her potion master? What the fuck was she doing? She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and turned her gaze down to the ground.   
  
"Yes... right now maybe," his answer was sounding at least just as vague as hers question had sounded like. A small smile settled on both their faces. Slowly they walked upstairs together to get on their swimwear. Hermione was finished first and had hurried down again, though, still she was feeling vague and as if everything was a dream. She was standing by the pool when Snape entered. She had to try hard not to let her jaw fall to the floor. He had long bathing shorts on, in black, and his body, it might be white, but there were muscles. Not that many, but just to tighten his skin. He looked pretty damn well sexy. Hermione turned her head away, blushing extremely. Slowly she sat down on the edge, and a lowered herself into the warm water. Snape followed her lead, and both were swimming slowly around.   
  
This was it, Hermione thought. It might look as if they were going to have sex or something, but no. This was the time when they were going to talk. Talk like they had did in her sixth year. Talk about recent events, Dumbledore, and maybe a few other things. Maybe they could become friends, or more, was something Hermione hoped for. She smirked smugly inwards.   
  
Severus felt his heard pump faster as he had seen miss Granger at the pool. She had looked away from him, he could see she was blushing. Slowly she had taken a seat by the edge, and lowered herself into the water, Severus had done the same. She looked beautiful as she swam slowly around there. What little curage his Slytherin body owned, disappeared and he felt rather exposed. He wished she would open her mouth a talk. Talk about those things he had wished they would soon be talking about. He felt bloody nervous as he watched her in the water.  
  
As the silence grew tighter around them, Severus realised that she had lost that damn curage those damn Gryffindors were known for. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"I..." Severus started out. His throat felt dry and his heart was pumping incredibly fast. He was almost sure that it could be heard if the sound of the water wasn't that noisy. Hermione looked at him with her brown eyes, waiting for him to continue.   
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked almost sounded to enthusiastic.  
  
"...Am... actually feeling rather tired..." He lied, feeling too nervous to tell the truth. She was looking at him with expectantly eyes and waiting for him to reply. When he did, her face changed slightly, but it seemed that she tried to keep up her expression.   
  
"Yeah?" Asked Hermione sounding almost too briskly.   
  
"Yeah..." he said sadly, knowing he had probably, most likely, just hurt her, not to mention himself.   
  
"Me too," Hermione lied and held on to the edge of the pool.   
  
"It was nice though... swimming," he said sincerely, even though they had not only been in the water for total five minutes.   
  
"Yes..." said Hermione cheerful   
  
"Maybe again some other time?" He wished he hadn't said he was tired. It was a lie. He was just too nervous.   
  
"Yes, maybe again some other time," Hermione agreed in an echo, still trying to hold on to that cheerful voice. Her heart had sunk into her stomach like a brick in water when he had replied.   
  
"Are you... coming?" Asked Severus in a weak attempt to draw out the conversation.   
  
"Five minutes," it was a short answer, but she felt as if further speaking would resolve her voice breaking. Severus stood still instead of going upstairs. Inside he was having a roaming fight with himself. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He wanted to stay, he wanted to apologise. Moments passed until he had finally pulled himself together. He opened his mouth, but was cut off: "Goodnight," her voice spoke softly and he looked at her hurt. He nodded more or less, feeling slightly numb in his chest.  
  
"Goodnight," he responded and walked, as if being in trance, upstairs. Severus fell onto his bed, feeling the urge to scream, hex and curse everything and everyone. Mostly himself. He felt like an idiot. He was so stupid! Why did he keep repeating himself? Why couldn't he just... pull himself together. This did not mean they were going to be lovers, merely friends. God, he had no friends, he did not deserve it. Those few he had... Remus Lupin and some of the Order, it was ridicules really!   
  
Hermione had watched him, from the water, leave to go to his room. She sighed once he was out of earshot. What was wrong with him? Clearly he was nervous, he was acting too... not like his usual. It was easy to spot the nervousness in him. Why didn't he say something? Why didn't she say something? She felt like crying and a moment latter, a tear rolled down her cheek and further down to her chin, where it dangled until falling down into the pool water. She rubbed her eyes and uttered a long, and deep sigh. Moments past while Hermione just lay in the water, holding on to the edge, and thinking. Slowly she realised how the weather had turned out. It was hauling outside and she could almost hear the snow hitting the glass walls. Carefully she got up from the pool and walked over and peeked out behind the curtains, the weather had definitely increased. She touched the window; it felt hot, but only because of tons of spells. She wondered how cold the glasshouse would be if there had been no spells. She shivered. With a last sigh, Hermione left the window-wall and walked over to claim her dressing gown. She turned off the light and closed the door behind her to the glasshouse, locking it safely. She turned around and faced the sitting room, before leaning up against the glasshouse door. She felt tired, confused and slightly sad. She could hear the water, dripping from her body, and hitting the carpet with a vague sound.   
  
The outcome of this evening hadn't been what she had expected. But then again, she hadn't expected anything in particular. She closed her eyes and let her wet body fall onto the bed, soon the hauling sounds from the world outside drifted away, and was replaced with waterish dreams about a certain potion master in boxers. She smirked smugly in her sleep and turned around in the bed.


	10. 10

**CHAPTER TEN – Marry Christmas Mione**

_22nd of December_

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times; it was 07:00. Slowly she dragged herself out of the bed, but upon remembering that events of the last night, made her feel like turning back and sleep on, or at least hide. For some unknown reason, Hermione felt rather stupid. She had asked him to swim with her and he had accepted, but only on a spontaneous affair. If he had had a clear mind he would've said no. Clear mind? He sounded just as dim as she had, why hadn't he sounded normal? Upon deciding to leave the topic of the morning, Hermione found her attire and bathrobe and dragged herself into the bathroom. Her mind was very steamy, steamy? Or was it the bathroom that was very, very streamy? A clear sound of dripping water, someone opened the door to the shower cabinet and stepped out. Hermione gaped as her eyes made a quick scan from the ankles and upwards to perfect not-too-thin-or-thick legs with a proper amount of hair, small curly hairs that made the legs look even whiter than they already were. She gasped loudly upon seeing something she knew she was not supposed to see, she turned around quickly, blushing furiously.

"I-I'm... I didn't see anything, I swear!" – but that was a lie

"Miss Granger!"

"I should go out!" Hermione hurried out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She then hurried off to her room and closed the door and used several locking curses. Had she just seen Snape-? She was shaking badly as she made it over to a neatly looking, not to mention very comfy, chair in the corner of her bedroom. "Oh good God!" Was all she managed to say before she felt her mind getting slightly hazy. It wasn't that upon seeing her potion master naked that had caused her bad, it was just that she had liked what she had seen. Well 'liked' is much to say since she was is some state of shock of embarrassment. "How can the world be so cruel? Do you find it funny to torment me?" Hermione looked up into the ceiling as she spoke, as if trying to speak to God or something up there. There was already enough embarrassment from yesterday's event, not more! This was getting too painful!

ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ.-.ˆ

Severus had awoken by a knock in his head. He opened his eyes quickly and sat up strait, his wand ready. He looked for the intruder, but there was noone. He touched his forehead, something had hid him, he was quite sure of it! He scanned the room and soon found something out of place. Just next to the bed, on the floor, lay a small ball, he recognised it as Harmony's and Phoebe's toy. He grudged annoyed, it was 06:45, and got out of bed. Why had they awoken him? Whoever thought he snarky potion master was a morning man, they were wrong. Yes he may have been in the potion lab at four in the morning, but he hadn't slept at that time yet, and if he had, he had drunk his sleep away with a quick glass of fire whisky. He rubbed his pale face tiredly and decided to get up. It was probably miss Granger who had thought it good for him to wake up early, do breakfast or something like it. He frowned tiredly and left the bed upon deciding a nice shower would be grant. Maybe it was some kinda joke? Muggle joke? Maybe it was because he had left the night before all so sudden. Punishment? Naa, it was a far too mild punishment, he knew miss Granger enough to know that if she wanted punishment, she would not settle for little. No, maybe this was something little in something much greater...

"Severus, snap out of it," He told himself and found a bathing-tower and some clean clothes. Slowly he dragged his feets towards the bathroom and entered. It was a nice bathroom, not too small, but nice. It contained a bathtub and a regular shower cabinet, which was the type of shower he was in for now. Just to wake up. He placed his clothes on top on the toilet seat and then stepped into the shower cabinet. Slowly adjusting the heat of the water, Severus let himself get sedated by the hot water falling onto his naked flesh. It was a nice sensation when the water hit him and then flooded down him tall body. For moments he just stood embracing the sensation with all his attention, then he soaped himself and felt the water run flood around his entire body, removing the soap. The damp from the hot water had created a thick steam in the bathroom. In his train of thoughts about Hermione Jane Granger and himself and the happenings of the previous night, Severus barely noticed the door to the bathroom open, before he climbed out of the cabinet. Too shocked to register that he should ask her to leave or at least find his clothes, Severus stood motionless as girl gaped at him.

Fortunately the girl turned around, but not without Severus noticing her flush as red as a tomato.

"I-I'm... I didn't see anything, I swear!" Her voice came stuttering and it made Severus snap out of his chains or horror.

"Miss Granger!" He bellowed, not furiously or mad, just surprised and embarrassed. What could he say? He was stark naked!

"I should go out!" She hurried to say and before Severus could agree with her, she had left the bathroom. Vaguely he heard her close a door, probably into her own room. He sighed, this was a tan too much. Things were getting too awkward. Severus got on his clothes and while at it, a small smile tugged up in the corners of his mouth. An odd thought had just come to his mind, did miss Granger enjoy what she saw? He knew she had not been telling the truth when she had said that she had not seen anything, he could see it in her eyes. Besides, she was gaping too much to not have noticed, it was fairly big. Severus shook his head by his own buoyancy. He hated arrogance, but then again, did miss Granger think it big? He shivered and grinned uncharacteristically before rubbing his temples tiredly. It had been over 20 years that a woman had looked, gawped, at him like that. It had been before he became a Death Eater, which would mean 22 to be exact. He had been 18 when turning into one. He had just left Hogwarts. Miss Granger's gawping overruled the memories of his dark past. He smirked and shook his head an extra time, good God if anyone found out, the older man sighed tiredly and decided upon the event, to cook breakfast. He had no yet heard her leave her room, so he supposed she was still in there, rocking back and forth by anxiety and shock. That brought another smile to his lips and a low chuckle.

Severus opened his bedroom door ajar and peeked his head out, as if to make sure noone was out there. It was getting around 07:40 and he decided that if Miss Granger wasn't down in the living room already, which he knew she wasn't, then she would likely come out the following hour... or so he hoped. Of course Severus had forgotten about the two girls, snuggling into the bed, covered in duvets, in the other room across the hall. So, just as Severus had gathered what little Slytherin curage he possessed, he walked out into the hallways, closing the bedroom door behind him. OF COURSE, just as Severus had stridden to metres in the direction of the staircase, leaving him standing just outside Granger's bedroom door, the door, inconveniently, flew open and a very irate and jumpy miss Hermione Jane Granger marched out. Of course upon almost marching into her potion master she stopped abruptly and looked aghast at him. A deep red shade formed on her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to... I mean... I... just... you usually sleep late..." She tried to explain but with no success whatsoever. Severus however, looked slightly paler, but he also felt the urge to laugh. Maybe it was because of this odd tension between them, but he definitely felt like laughing... and maybe running away too a bit.

"What's going on?" Two slightly groggy voices asked. The two sleepy girls stood in the doorway, each carrying a teddy bear and each looking like they had been pulled through a hedge backwards. Both Hermione and Severus turned their attention towards the two girls, who despite grogginess, looked rather guilty. Of course Severus and Hermione wouldn't notice since they both felt as if the walls, ceilings and floors of the house were the most interesting they had ever seen.

"Nothing sweethearts," Hermione reassured if what Severus thought sounded slightly apologetic. Odd, he thought. "Come with professor Snape and me down, breakfast will be up soon," she smiled and walked with the two girls down, completely ignoring Severus. Or, as Severus reckoned as the most reasonable explanation, she was too nervous to look at him, or maybe she just couldn't stop looking at his groin. He had seen her fleeting eyes when she had stormed out from her room. One look in his eyes and then a quick skim downward, a soft blush had appeared on her cheekbones before the two girls interrupted them. His mouth quirked up in a small, satisfied smile without really knowing why he felt so satisfied.

As he rounded the sitting room, Hermione had already set the table with service and was now finding the actual breakfast. Severus retrieved it from the service hatch and placed it on the table, briefly their eyes met before Hermione looked away, blushing slightly. It began nagging Severus as how she kept avoiding him. Throughout dinner she was silent and had her eyes fixed on the food. Sometimes she lay down her spoon as if wanting to make a break, to tell him something. But, it never came. Silently she would pick up the spoon again and once again a light pink would appear on her gracious face.

It was at such time when Hermione blushed, Severus had looked at her and almost gaped. Somehow a brief shine of sun had managed to get pass the layers of clouds outside, and made its way down through the window and onto Hermione. It was perfect. She had finished eating and was hiding her hands under the table, no doubt playing them together. She was biting her lower lip as if she was ashamed, but at the same time without showing shame. Her lips had turned into a slightly deep red by all her worrying. A dim light pink colour had settled on her soft white cheeks and she was gazing with her, now very familiar to him, brown deep chocolate pool, eyes, down into the empty bowl with the remainder of the breakfast. Severus succumbed to the moment a felt his jaw fall slightly as he stared at her. Her massy, brown and tangled, hair had been pulled back in a bun for the nights and mornings, and while the sunshine had found it way to her, it made her soft brown hair glitter faintly. The first words that came to his mind, was 'beautiful', he could not describe her in other ways than that, because in the very moment, she was beautiful.

"HERMIONE!" Someone yelled and startled them both. Hermione looked towards the fireplace where green flamed were roaming in the hearth. Silently she made her way over to the fireplace where she took a seat, facing the hearth. Meanwhile Severus gave a small, disturbed, sniff as he saw her sit down. No doubt she would tell everyone about this little incident, he suddenly felt slightly hot and he was quite sure that he was blushing. Severus gathered things and started cleaning while Hermione spoke with the, to Severus, unknown visitor. Though, with the voice it was probably Weasley or Potter.

"Harry," Hermione said greeting as sat down. She was still flushing quite a bid and was feeling rather hot.

"Mione are you alright? Even with green flames I can see you're blushing," Harry informed and it only made her blush more. She tried to avoid eye contact with Harry, but his eyes were searching hears impatiently. "What is it?" Concern was roaming his eyes nervously.

"Nothing," Hermione lied and gave a fake smile. "What may I do for you?" Behind her she could hear the two girls asking Snape if they could dive into the pool. He agreed if they hurried to change and remember the bathing rings. She cast a quick glance at him as he made his way into the glasshouse.

"Mione, tell me," Harry asked just above a whisper. He had seen in the green flamed her fleeting gaze from the fire and upon, or so he assumes, was the man she was spending her Christmas with. There was a mute sigh inside Harry. Hermione had been very close to her family, close was not even the word to describe their relationship. Distant relations gathered at the holy days to savour the nights with each other, to remember and laugh and love. When her family had died, something in Hermione had died too, obviously normal. Noone noticed cause it was barely noticeable. Hermione had acted strong, but there was something new in her, which he could not, or dared not, to describe. He had watched her waste away when the quiet darkness approached, telling it was night. He knew she feared them, for he feared them himself. Endless nightmares haunted their dreams, their lives, and only the morning saved them from going relatively insane. He had seen her up at 4 am, sitting in the common room, unable to sleep. He had seen her pace around for minutes, hours in the night, to relieve the stress the night had caused her. Sometimes he sat by her, no one spoke, just comforted each other mutely. Silently envying those asleep in their dorms. Sometimes they had talked of why Ron never woke, how could he not? They envied him. But soon, Hermione would cease to come down at night, mostly during the summer vacation. Harry was more than happy, it meant she had come by and lived through it. But as for him, nights were still dark and they always left him a little more emptied than already. Hermione had helped him though, she had cried and talked with him, laughed and held him when needed. When Voldemort fell there was only him left in the world. Or so it felt like. Hermione smiled and guided him, but only as one of the few who really stuck by.

"It's nothing," she promised his worrying eyes.

"Is it the nights?" Harry asked, feeling that he should push this. It made Hermione turn slightly in her seat on the floor. She hadn't had nightmares for a while - not very strong at least. This wasn't what it was all about - Hermione scolded him mutely. It wasn't about dreams, but now he had brought it up. Already upset from seeing a naked Snape, not to mention the unnoticed feeling about this vacation. She had not noticed it before Harry had said 'Mione, tell me', it had seemed to have escalated a tons of buried feelings and all she wanted to do now, was hide and cry.

"Harry please no, I am really not in the mood," Hermione begged quietly. She felt frustrated. At first it was because of Snape, but now emotions she had not noticed before, had sprung to life in her chest and bloomed. There was a tight not in her chest. "I am just tired, nothing much," Hermione finally made it sound convincing. Harry gazed weary at her, but said nothing to it.

"Well good. I just wanted to see how you were doing. How are things going with the Professor and all?" Harry saw her smile for the first time since she had sat down this morning, then her smile faded and left a fairly blush on her cheeks.

"Fine," she said giggling slightly, "Very interesting, though, not changed," she confined and smiled again. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, thought I wanted to have a chance to speak to you alone..." There were some silent seconds where Hermione could see Harry struggling with his inner self. "You know..." there was a pause where Hermione felt his eyes getting more intense, "the professor and you are a fine couple," his voice sounded slightly wistful and Hermione wondered if he had spoken with Dumbledore.

"You've spoken with professor Dumbledore I presume?" She asked, knowing the answer already. He smiled and looked away.

"He's right. You have much in common. Besides, both of you needs people who knows the inner of the war, not someone who would never understand..." Harry gave her an insecure smile. "He's a fine man, Mione," he then pushed lightly, without breaking boundaries.

"You're a fine man, Harry," Hermione responded softly, tears stinging her eyes. "When will my dearest brother find love too?"

"Promise this, luv, if you find love, I will find love too," it was a farfetched promise, but Hermione smiled anyway.

"Ginny is really not that bad," Hermione bit her lip cautiously. "Beautiful young woman."

"I know," there was a small pause, "and I love her," Hermione's eyes widened surprised. "But Mione, I'm scared. This is like family, I'm scared of hurting her..."

"Where nothing ventures, nothing gains," Hermione teased lightly and he tongued her.

"Where's our Gryffindor curage?" Harry then questioned and both sighed heavily.

"I think it is safe to say we can take a break from that now," she smirked thinking back at their adventures.

"I have to go," Harry looked over his shoulder and then back again, "promise me, luv, to do something."

"If only you'd do it too," was her response before both parted, leaving the fireplace back to its normal state of warm fire. Hermione still sat in front of the fire several minutes latter, too deep in thoughts. Was Snape and her-? Could she really? What would the future nights be like? Harry had awoken something in her, something she had hoped was buried too deep to never recover surface.

"What is it?" A soft voice spoke, not like its usual stinging or frost, or even just the tan of coolness, but concerned.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" She questioned and threw her head back to see him. Once again Severus found Hermione looking beautiful as ever. The fire in the hearth gave a bronze silhouette to her figure and he wondered if he was the only one who had seen her like this.

"You've been sitting in front of the fire for nearly ten minutes after your 'meeting' stopped," he pointed out deadpanned. There were some moments where neither spoke, then Severus quirked and inquiring eyebrow.

"Just had a lot on my mind," she answered thoughtfully, Severus was still looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to go on.

"And?" He finally snapped impatiently. Hermione got up from the floor, looking somewhat exasperated at him.

"And what? I am sorry about this morning. I have not told Harry..." She started out, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I do believe it was none of your fault. Sleepy and that," Hermione furrowed her brows, wondering the change in attitude. "I overheard your talk..."

"You mean you listened instead of closing the doors and leaving me to what private conversation I was to have?" Hermione looked at him surprised, yet, slightly angry. That would mean he knew about things.

"No... I," he started out, trying to explain his actions, but was cut of by Hermione's yell.

"THAT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She screamed before clasping her hand tight across her mouth. "I... I am sorry," she apologised, giving a quick glance towards the glasshouse with the door ajar. The girls were still yelling a giggling; they had probably heard nothing of it.

"You needn't apologise, miss Granger. I think we've had quite a rocky start, perhaps a new one would be suffice," he looked at her tentatively, she was watching him with narrowed eyes, as if checking if he was joking. He rolled her eyes, "please miss Granger, I do think I'm trustworthy, besides, the old snarky and greasy git of a potion master do not have humour... or so I've heard," she opened her mouth a widened her eyes. There was no sound coming out of her. She closed and opened her mouth several times and then she ran up the stairs, leaving him behind confused. Somewhere above he heard her door close with a loud 'bang'.

"Did I say something wrong?" He wondered confused and felt a twinge. She had just left him standing back looking like a fool. Bloody hell, what was going on in her mind?

What was going on in her mind? Hermione felt the exact same question surfacing as she had smacked the door shut. She had been so surprised and on top of all that nervousness and sadness and confusion, it just did not go well together. She sighed and opened her door and decided she would have to go speak with him, apologise and probably make some lunch too. Slowly she descended the stairs, ending in the sitting room. She made her way towards the kitchen where she quickly made lunch and the decided upon bringing it into the glasshouse for them to eat there. Snape was sitting in there, reading a book like usual. His face was calm, but Hermione knew he knew she was there. He pretended not to notice? She had been awfully rude, she knew he wasn't the best with apologies and she had surely ruined some of him when just ruining his polite question.

"Phoebe, Harmony. Lunch," Hermione said slightly shaken. The two girls beamed and got up from the water where Hermione dried them quickly with a towel, before letting them eat. The girls settled in chars around the table. Hermione looked at Snape, he was still reading the book, still ignoring her presence. "Professor," Hermione asked. There was no immediate response, however, after some long moments, Snape arched an eyebrow, telling her to go on. "I..." she saw the two girls looking at them interested. "Was wondering if we could have a word later?" Still no response, "perhaps around bedtime?" She took his silent answer as a yes, though, in her heart she knew better.

The evening drew nearer and Hermione began feeling like vomiting all the time. She held herself occupied by cooking a tremendous dinner. She remembered her mother's soft words to her when she had been younger. It had been an advice Hermione now was going to try. The best way to approach an angry man, is going by his stomach. A good and solid meal and he won't last a conversation too long. She sighed, Snape was different, she knew.

Over dinner things had quieted down. Phoebe and Harmony was watching the two adults with wary eyes.

"Is there anything special you wish to do tomorrow?" Hermione asked, hoping that she had not ruined the girls' Christmas. The girls looked at each other confused. "Like museum or watching Christmas displays and get something nice to eat..."

"Yay!" The girls agreed and Severus and Hermione both felt their hearts lighten slightly, the girls' Christmas had not been ruined yet.

Phoebe and Harmony began chattering like usual again, making Hermione sigh relived and Severus too. After dinner Hermione had prepared a nice dessert, plum pudding and some pie. People ate nicely and Hermione hoped that her mother was right in this. It could be the key to save her life in this, so to speak.

After dessert, both girls were looking like they were ready to drop dead on the spot.

"I feel so stuffed," Phoebe complained as she and Harmony fell onto the couch to relax while Severus and Hermione cleaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stuff you like that," Hermione said, sounding too apologetic. The girls did not hear her apology as they had drifted into a slumber, but Severus did. He wondered what was wrong with her, surely dreams could not have been the horrible and she couldn't still be in shock from earlier, could she? Without speaking, Hermione and Severus cleaned the table and kitchen together. Then they grabbed the girls, Severus took both girls at the same time, and carried them upstairs where Severus and Hermione got them into their PJ'. Hermione had just turned the light off and closed the door, when she noticed Snape approaching his own room.

"Please stop," she asked in a fragile voice. Snape stopped instantly, turning surprised towards her. Never had he heard someone sounding so fragile.

"What, miss Granger?" He asked somewhat irritated.

"Not here," she gave a glance towards the closed door of the girls' bedroom. Two long strides and he were at her side, waiting impatiently for her to walk with him downstairs.


	11. 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Still 22nd of December**

Hermione had curled herself up into the couch, legs curled to her chest and chin resting on her knees while waiting for the Professor to get comfortable too. Snape was just sitting stiff in the couch, waiting for her to start talking, he felt slightly impatient and angry, or was it sad?

"I'm sorry," Snape said before he could stop himself, but nonetheless Severus felt them true. He was sorry for ever have tormented her and minored her mind, instead of nursed it like he should've done. Hermione turned her face and body towards him, surprised by his sudden revelation, not to mention what he had said. It had been him beginning the conversation instead of her, she looked rather dumbstruck at him,

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked confused and knitted her eyebrows.

"Yes." Severus' mouth was thin and he tried his best to shut up, but it seemed he was out of luck. 

"Yes?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

"An echo?"

"Miss Granger."

"I don't understand." There was a pause where neither of them spoke. Severus tried to pull himself together and Hermione tried to figure out why he apologised and not her.

"I am sorry because I have been acting like such a... _prat_? Towards you since you started at Hogwarts. I am sorry for not showing and telling you how well you do in potions, I'm sorry for having hurt you and I am sorry for listening to a private call in the fireplace. But, I am also slightly worried now," Hermione's eyes widened surprised and she nearly swallowed her tongue. "You are an intelligent young woman and I've never told you or indicated it or given the respect you should have for what you've done. Not only in potions, but as a student and as a friend of misters Potter and Weasley..." There was a pause where Severus thought why he hadn't shut up yet, it was after all her who should have apologised.

"I am telling you this because of Phoebe," Hermione turned her gaze down, and Severus saw it. He had made it sound like he only did it for Phoebe's sake. "She made me realise," he said quickly, and Hermione turned her gaze up again, "that there are some is this world who deserves other treatment. I realised then, that I am sorry for having treated you bad, having made potion... difficult. You're a bright woman, miss Granger, and a damn well student. Having you around makes potion more interesting, you're willing to learn and you're not like the rest of the lot I teach..." the was a pause again while Severus tried to figure out what it was he was telling her exactly. "I have absolutely no idea of where I am going exactly. I've realised that you deserve credit for what work you've done and I've never really given you any..."

"It would be bad for your reputation, and Voldemort and all that, if you credited a _mudblood _in front of the Slytherins," Hermione remarked, but it was with a smile. He cringed by her using the name towards herself.

"Don't call yourself that... and I still should have at least wrote it in your essays..."

"Luckily I am a Gryffindor, very much self-assurance, so no matter what people told/tells me of bad, I know better," she smirked smugly and he shook his head and laughed. "You really should laugh more often, professor..." Hermione giggled. "I suppose I am sorry too. I know I am sorry too. I... I was just so surprised that you heard it. And... It's nothing serious those dreams," she smiled and felt ridicules. He must have dreamt worse dreams along with Harry who probably had too. Severus gulped mutely. Hermione's eyes was glinting at him, happily that he cared, it made her, once again in this evening, look beautiful.

"And I should not have done it..."

"We're just so..."

"Things have gotten so awkward." Several sentences from each were blurted out on the same time.

"Odd, and we never really speak together..."

"Your parents" that made Hermione look up from her trance. She looked up at Snape with shiny brown eyes, but with a hint of sadness in her expression. "I'm sorry..." Damn, now he couldn't stop apologising.

"No," her voice was slow, "I –yes. Christmas is holiday for my family, for me. I've always expected them to be here, all gathered around Christmas morning, thanking for presents which we've opened here in the sitting room," her lips twisted slightly into a ironic smile.

"It can still happen," his eyes searched hers and found them quickly, though slowly he began focusing on her soft mouth with the lips parted slightly in astonishment, maybe? "We're both adults, we should be able to show respect and maybe show some responsibility not to mention show some maturity," he was studying her while she rolled her proposition in her mind.

"Have a nice Christmas, not for Phoebe and Harmony only, but for ourselves," her soft voice sent a shiver down his body and into his groin. He closed his eyes momentarily and enjoyed the soft sensation.

"That would be fair," his answer were just as smooth and his voice had travelled down Hermione, making her stiffen slightly before biting her lip softly. "Christmas, you may call me Severus," his voice requested and neither of them broke the intense eye contact they had going.

"Severus," she spoke in just above whisper, rolling the name on her tongue: it had a nice sound. "Call me Hermione," she smiled vaguely, but still without taking her eyes off of Severus.

"Maybe this Christmas will turn out interesting anyway," his voice caressed her body and Hermione closed her eyes momentarily to enjoy the sensation. "Friends?" He extended his hand slowly towards her, and Hermione gracefully accepted it. He found himself bound by her hand, the softness and the warmness. He felt never to let go, he felt more than just friends.

"Friends," she agreed memorising the sensation of his soft, warm and long fingers wrapped in hers. She never wanted to let go of him. Nonetheless, both broke the magic, with much regret, and then just sat looking at each other quietly. "I can't believe I walked in on you in the shower," she giggled nervously and felt the heat rise right away to stain her cheeks.

"Still in shock?" He let out a true laugh and Hermione laughed too before sighed deeply, but with a smile.

"Thank you for this converse, it was nice," she smiled to him and untangled her body and got out from the couch, Severus followed her lead and then they followed upstairs.

"Goodnight," both said in unison. Hermione blushed lightly and gave a last smile before disappearing into her room.

"Hermione," he said to himself as he had gotten rid of his clothes and laid down in his bed. He smiled to himself in the darkness. "Hermione..."

Slowly she fell onto her bed wearing only the upper part of her PJ. "Severus," she said rolling the name on her tongue deliciously. A warmth from the name rolled around inside her and down to her loins. With a quick flick of her wand, the room was sound secured.

Stroking herself outside her knickers, dared not inside, knowing how moist she was.

She let out a low cry by the tinkling sensation as she stroked the kickers right above her enlarged clit. The entire conversation was running through her head, him starting out, him giving her one compliment after the other, him searching her eyes without malice or hatred, just politeness. She groaned again as she slipped off her knockers and parted her legs, giving herself fully access to her pulsing flesh. She remembered the sensation of his voice travelling down her body, his voice in a low whisper, caressing her.

They were in the potions room. She was standing, nibbling her lower lip playfully and he was grading papers. She had only a short skirt on and a tight blouse. He was looking up, not smiling or frowning at her, just watching her stand in front of him, biting her lower lip playfully. He was calling her 'miss Granger', asking her what she was doing. She took a breath and walked over and made herself comfortable on his lap. Slowly she kissed him, his kisses were like his soft voice. Sensual too. She felt her nipples hardening while he was stroking her breasts. Both moaned quietly under their breaths. His was gently playing with her tongue with his, whispering words to her when he had time. She gasped by him calling her 'Hermione' in a whisper and felt the orgasm run through her entire body, sending a shiver around too. "Severus!" She gasped.

She moaned slowly as she tried to calm down. Her heart was beating fast from the orgasm. Slowly she opened her eyes, God she wished it hadn't been a fantasy. His precise movements when making a potion, were they reflected when making love? Love. Such an un-teenage-like word. Sex would be what those in her age would call it. But not with Severus. It would be slow and precise; his every word would have the effect he had desired. Suddenly she felt like rushing into his room and make love to him all through the night, but the mere thought what he would do to her – in the not-sexual thing – was stopping her. "Gods Mione, you're in love," she whispered and rolled onto her side. He had heard the conversation. She suddenly sat up in bed. "Gods no!" She gasped horrified. There had been more than just dreams, there had been a vow. A vow that she would go after him! After Severus! She blushed and lay down again, hiding her face in the comforter. "What mustn't he be thinking about me? Foolish teenager," she thought and let out a small whimper by the thought before closing her eyes, and falling into a doze.

.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-

**24th of December**

Christmas eve arrived neatly.

The day before had been spent on finding a Christmas tree and go window browsing. Hermione and Severus managed to get a long conversation without snapping at each other while walking around.

Severus sat in the couch, pretending to read. The two angels were upstairs playing and Hermione was sitting in the other end of the couch, also reading.

Severus remembered back on yesterday's event. He had liked talking with Hermione, very much actually. They had talked about so much, her family, her, her hobbies, her childhood, everything about her. In exchange he had given information about himself. As much as he prided noone knowing anything about him and letting noone come close, he had felt it... normal, easy, to talk with her about his miserable past. She did not judge or say she was sorry, well she did, but not that often. She listened. He knew she already knew about his past, she had known since her fourth year, so she had told.

It was nice to walk with her in the cold air, the two girls walking two steps ahead. She had been packed in warm clothes. Her pale face had been coloured by the cold air, red cheeks and glassy eyes. Glassy brown chocolate pools. He had fallen into the masses of those pools when they had sit at a café to eat lunch. He had spoken and she had listened to him with her soul. Her eyes fixed upon him, never wanting to miss anything of him as he spoke. He had been so surprised in how adult she could act, how her interests and hobbies were much like his. He had come to see her as an adult and it had, surprisingly, not scared him.

When he thought about it, he was prepared. He felt as if he knew that it would happen. Seeing her as not just a student, but a equal, a woman, another human sitting next to him, had not scared him as he had thought it would. It just felt right. She sat there with her bushy hair and wrapped in clothes while drinking hot cocoa and listening to him speak, as if she just forgot about everyone else but him. Then when she spoke, oh he loved the way she spoke. Hermione was speaking with her entire body, gesturing with her arms, trying to show what she meant; it was incredible.

The way she spoke with both girls, the way she handled them. She was perfect, funny, smiling and bright. The way she so motherly helped them with all things, not only yesterday, but since they arrived. He had never really noticed how she handled things, so calm and politely, sweetly and happily.

Her voice was soft, it was still ringing in his ears. When he closed his eyes, he could see her sitting like yesterday, brown liquid pools fixed upon him and her red lips talking their way. He just felt lost in her words when they gushed over him and surrounded him.

Severus had looked at Hermione and noticed something new. It had been then that he actually put words to his thoughts about her. Her being a woman, completely adorable, sweet and kind not to mention very bright and funny; beautiful too. He was in love with her.

This bit of another realisation did not startle him either, as if he knew it was coming. Or maybe it had been because that he did not fall in love with her yesterday, but many, many days ago. Maybe he had just never realised how he really felt, or better yet. He knew, somewhere inside of him, that he liked her, but was afraid of admitting it. Gods knows how much he has already lost, admitting he had gotten feelings, well, he felt as if she would be in danger.

.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-.ˆ-

Hermione was sitting in the couch, pretending to read.

Yesterday had been wonderful. She had been out with the two girls and Severus to pick a Christmas tree and Severus and her had talked for a long time.

It had been fantastic to speak with him, truly. She had always admired his mind, never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she would one day get the chance to actually explore his knowledge by asking questions and getting answers. They had shared a conversation, a really deep conversation and Hermione knew he had been impressed. Somehow she felt that he now saw her in a different light, he had respected her. He had treated her different and it had made her happy.

All four had gone to a café where they had talked some more. Hermione loved to hear him talk about everything, mostly potions. She could see how much he loved to talk about things he had a special branch of knowledge of. She loved how he explained things, details. She smiled mentally, how his long ebony hands had gestured quietly in the air to explain, it was wonderful to see.

Hermione had told about her entire life and he had listened intently. She had been slightly surprised that he was actually interested in what she had to say, but she had dismissed it with a slight blush.

He had also told about his life and Hermione did her best to comfort him without too much pity, God, she knew he did not tell her it because he needed pity, he told her because that he trusted her enough.

That made her smile lightly again. Trust. He trusted her enough to tell about his deepest secrets, he listened to her tell about hers. That puzzled Hermione to the last. Why DID he really trust her? She had not really done much. How was it that he just... started to trust her from one day to the other? They had just started using first terms of names and Hermione knew he had a hard time trusting people truly. That only made her more puzzled, maybe he trusted her, or was able to tell her so much, because he had trusted her far longer than she had really thought.

Did he like her then? Of course that had nothing to do with things, it was merely a small wish. She smirked mentally, but he was so sweet. He must've trusted her for a longer period, otherwise he wouldn't have spilled his live to her. Would he? The man was a mystery. Not three days ago they had been somewhat foes and know they were really good friends. Hermione might even say he was one of her best friends. Sure she had known Harry and Ron... actually, she had known all three, Harry, Ron and Severus just as long, but she had never been able to share deep conversations with them as she could with Severus.

Deep inside Hermione was sad that they were so good friends. Of course it was wonderful, but she craved for more with him. She had fallen in love with him. But if he did not return her feelings?

Realisation hit her! Maybe he was so open, to show that she should pull herself together and make a move. He had, after all, heard her conversation with Harry. Maybe he wanted to show her, without telling her directly, that he returned her feelings.

She was biting her lower lip, maybe not. Gods knows how stupid she is with handling guys, maybe she got things all wrong. Oh she wished there was something to do or say!

"Shall we prepare dinner tonight together?" Severus questioned, breaking her train of thoughts. It took several seconds to break out of her reverie; additional several seconds to register what he had said, then further seconds to come up with an answer. Meanwhile she was just looking dense as she tried to register everything.

"Sure," she said gazing at him with narrowed eyes. When she was sure he wasn't kidding, she broke into a great smile. "That would be wonderful," she told and he sent her smile, which melted her heart. God he's cute, she thought and shook her head. If people knew what she been doing with the snarky potion master and what conversations they had shared, they'd fall dead to the floor. Which brought up another problem. Harry and Ron. How would they ever cope with her dating Severus? Wait, wait, wait, Hermione mentally told herself. Noone said anything about dating him, she memorised and slapped herself mentally to wake up.

"It's almost 16:30, we can begin now. The dinner will take some time anyway," Severus informed and both got up.

It was a tremendous dinner with everything. Phoebe and Harmony enjoyed it immensely and Hermione and Severus likewise. Once again they had been caught up in a deep conversation, which they never ceased to discuss, not even as they cleaned the table and gave ¾ of an hour to relaxation before hitting dessert. Both were curled up on the couch in the sitting room while discussing every bit there was about the Moonstone potion. They also fell into chats about literature, which made Hermione even more confident in that her gift was perfect for him.

Finally dessert arrived and Hermione, Severus, Harmony and Phoebe ate and relaxed.

"Where's my wand?" Hermione questioned. She had just finished up cleaning with Severus when she had reached for her wand, seeing it gone. Panic hit her and she rushed into the living room, with Severus following her. The two girls stood in the living room, a smug planted on their faces. Phoebe flicked Hermione's wand before putting it on the table.

"What's going on?" Severus asked in his most dominating voice, well not all that dominating, they were just little girls.

"Mommy's under the mistletoe," Harmony pointed out melodiously, Hermione looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above her.


	12. 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_24th of December_

"Mommy's under the mistletoe," Harmony pointed out melodiously, Hermione looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above her.

Hermione left slightly exasperated. She wasn't sure if pushing Snape into things would be good, but before she got the chance to respond to this someone called from the fireplace.

"MIONE!" Ron's voice called out loudly. Hermione looked at Severus almost apologising.

"Better get that," Severus said, trying to smile. Slowly Hermione neared the fireplace and kneeled down in front of it.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked worried, behind him shadows of a lot of people were, all yelling 'happy Christmas' to her and Severus, and the two girls.

"Yes, Ron..." She responded vaguely, and faked a smile. She turned her head and saw Severus's retreating back, as he hurried upstairs. Phoebe and Harmony were sitting in the couch, talking. Hermione suddenly felt like crying. "What do you want?" It came out with a sneer, and Ron looked hurt.

"Mione, what's wrong? Has something happened?" His mouth made and 'o'. "You and professor Snape kissed!" The noise behind him died down.

"No we did not kiss," she informed tiredly. "Really Ron, I need to go... Happy Christmas and say hello to everyone..."

"Can I speak with the two girls then, wish them happy Christmas?" Ron pleaded and Hermione turned to the two chattering girls.

"Pheobs, Harmony, Ron wishes a word," the two girls jumped down from the couch, and hurried to take over Hermione's seat in front of the fireplace. Hermione excused herself and decided to talk with Severus. She stopped as she reached the staircase, slowly her gaze turned towards the enchanted mistletoe, perhaps it could still serve its purpose, she wondered and grasped it from the air. 

Slowly she made her way up the stairs, pictures filling her mind of how she should do this.

The door to him room was closed, so she knocked gently on the door, and received a muffled 'enter' in response.

Severus was sitting in a chair near the window, reading. Hermione hid the mistletoe behind her back, hoping to surprise him.

"Severus..." She tried politely to start up. She had no idea what to say next, so she just strode towards him, he looked up at her surprised, and she showed him the mistletoe as she held it over his head. "Mistletoe..." she blushed lightly and leaned down towards him. She closed her eyes, hoping dearly he would not push him away. Slowly she brushed her lips against his. His lips felt soft and nice against hers, and she wished she could keep kissing him, but she this bending position she was in wasn't the best in the long run. She straightened herself and gazed at Severus, who was sitting dumbstruck in the chair.

"It's late, I'll tug the two girls. Goodnight... Severus," she smiled vague and left. She blushed as she went down to get Phoebe and Harmony. Had she really just kissed Severus? 'Good God that winter flue must've caught up with me,' Hermione told herself mutely and entered the sitting room.

"Where're you been?" Harmony asked and looked up from her doings.

"Aren't you tired? It's late, come up and get changed," Hermione said, politely avoiding the questioned of her previous doings. Both girls rose from the floor and followed Hermione upstairs.

"Goodnight," Hermione wished once she had gotten the two girls into their PJ' and tugged them under the duvets. The girls wished her goodnight too, and then she turned off the light and closed the door carefully. She stood in the hallway, leaning up against the door to the girls' bedroom. Opposite was the door to hers, and further down was the door to Severus's. She gave a low sigh and turned towards the staircase, there was some ice cream in the freezer she could eat. Why were her actions making her so down? Somehow she felt that she was wrong, that Severus did not return her feelings and that he would demand to be called by his respective title, not to mention he'd avoid her for the rest of the vacation. Maybe it was for the best too. What was she thinking?

She stood in the kitchen, not really thinking of anything, when she heard a sound behind her. She spun around surprised, and met Severus.

"Sev..." he held up a hand to hush her, and Hermione fell silent. Two strides was taking and then Severus stood right in front of her. His eyes glittered as he looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione was surprised to see the beauty in them this close. Jet black, but soft somehow and sparkling. She felt his warm soft hands cup her face, and slowly, very slowly, he closed his eyes and leaned towards her. Hermione closed her eyes too, her heart was pumping furiously, and then their lips sealed. 

It was soft, testing, at first, and then slowly it developed into small sucks on each others lips, a dance between their tongues, small moans escaped them both in pleasure, and Hermione grasped his clothes firmly, to make sure he did not stop.

Hermione stood in ecstasy, succumbing to his mouth and the soft, thin, lips of his, which touched her, and sucked on her lips tenderly. Finally out of breath they moved away, Hermione knowing that if she weren't holding on the Severus she would fall.

Severus stood watching Hermione for indication of what she felt. She hugged him, and she hugged him tightly. Severus was surprised to see her embrace him tightly, and not let go. Slowly he slipped his hands around the woman in his arms, and whispered softly in her ear.

"I think I am in love with you."

"I **_know_** I am in love with you," Hermione whispered back and felt Severus hold her tighter.


End file.
